What
by Greenis my fav color
Summary: A girl comes to Zims skool, and Dib is suspicious of her. I suck at summary's. No it is not like all those others out there! No romance or anything!  Rated for mild language and violence! I OWN NOTHING! Cept my OC's!
1. Creature wooooo

**(A.N: my first fan fic, so I plead you to be nice! (And I rarely plead!) Anyways the first chapter or two are not goanna have much invader Zim but it'll get there! So the story's about This girl who comes to the nameless city and of cores has to go to Zim's skool, And no she's not an irken and no she's not goanna fall in love with any of them, but she does have a secret! You have to read to find the rest out! DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Invader Zim then you are so sadly WRONG!)**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

We see the universe, we get a little closer and see a massive maroon ship with a pink-ish bug like insignia on it, but we pass it and keep going, then we see the milky way, and then Earth, we zoom in to America, we get to some state, and then an average city, then an average neighborhood, and an average house and finally a 10 year old girls room.

With a sort-of-not-so-average girl. She has light brown straight hair nice and neat bangs, average green eyes with two small eyelashes and a green tunic with black tights and black low tops and a green button necklace. She is sitting on her bed and doodling, she then puts down her note book and pen. She then hears a noise outside, so she gets up and looks out her window, but sees nothing. But she hears it again only louder and sound as if it's in pain!

So her being the caring kind thinking it may be an injured dog, she rushes down the stairs and out to her back yard, but yet again sees nothing. She hears it again, and realized that it's in the woods behind her house. So she hops over her fence that separates her yard and the woods.

When she lands she is horror fid by what she sees, what she saw was not human, but not animal, not demon, and not alien. It looked sort-of like a human and not at all at the same time. It had spiky dark human like hair, dark blue claws, a blue lizard like tail, large canines, two medium sized blue horns, its face was mostly shadowed but the one thing she could see was those bright electric blue glowing eyes. But whatever it was it was just barely alive.

When it noticed her it looked oddly thoughtful for a situation like that, and then reached out its clawed hand towards her, it looked pleadingly at her. She felt compelled to take it, so she slowly reached her hand to its. It looked grateful and then muttered some thing forgen to her. Its eyes started to glow brighter and brighter. She was frozen by fear curiosity and shock, so she stayed still, not knowing what to do. Then flames were coming from its claws! Then she felt a shock, not a painful shock not an electrocuting shock, but an energizing shock. She felt no pain no burning, she was numb. Then the creature let go and vanished with the wind like dust. She felt like something odd but before she could comprehend what it was she blacked out.

**(A.N: So what do think? Flames are severely frowned upon! Please review!)**


	2. Face plant!

**(A.N: Okay so this chap will start to have invader Zim in it, yay… and I will change POVs some times. Anyhow …..Well umm… heh heh…you still don't know who 'HER' is… well… *Strikes a dramatic pose***

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

Her POV:

My eyes snapped open, I felt worn out, like I had run for awhile. I sat up and took in my surroundings; I was I the middle of the woods! 'Oh My GOD!' I thought. How'd I get here? So I got up, my legs felt like jello, so I leaned up agents a tree. But it felt odd so I turned to look at it. It had claw marks on it! They were fresh to; witch meant they couldn't have been made that long ago. So that made want to get out of there even more, so despite my tired legs I stared walking in some random direction. 'The woods have to end sometime' I thought,

So I walked on, but then I got to thinking; what exactly am I looking for? I didn't remember much, just my name, what I was like, and…. And …That creature! That unidentifiable creature, 'hmm what did it do before it died?' I thought. 'Well lest recap here. It said something in a different language, its claws turned into fire, its eyes glowed, and then I felt a shock and it disappeared. Hmmm' I thought.

But then I noticed something; my hands, they were green claws! I looked at one and ran the other threw my hair. Until I felt something on my head, it was hard almost bone like. So I ran a fing- I mean claw up it, it was like a horn! 'OH MY GOD!' I thought. 'IT TURNED ME INTO ONE OF THOSE –THOSE- THOSE THINGS!' I thought in disbelief. I started hyperventilating, and then I stopped "Cool!" I squealed! Wait squealed? I never sequel!

Anyhow I walked on, but then another thought crossed my mind "How do I change back?" I asked myself. "Hmm I am pretty wound up at the moment maybe if I calm down. Like on TV and in movies." I said to no one. 'Great I'm talking to myself now' so I meditated for a few minutes, and after I started to calm down, I felt my claws and horns retract. It felt real weird.

So I got up and walked on from sun rise (wich was when I woke up) till sun set. Until I found a town, witch by the way I had no idea what its name was. So I spotted an information booth, and headed that way. That is until some old fart lady walked in front of me!'Jerk-o lady' I thought. "Well now little girl where's your mommy and daddy?" She said in a voice that was way too happy."My what?" I said confused. 'What on earth are a mommy and daddy?' I thought. "You know the people who take of you." The way too happy old lady said. I glared "umm –"but before I could finish the jerk-o interrupted me! "Oh no you don't have a mommy or daddy? Gasp! Well then dreary come with me!" She hastily said."What? Wait!" And then she dragged me along.

She finally stopped in front of an orphanage. 'Aw crap' I thought, Jerk-o lady rang the bell. When some other not as annoying looking lady came. "May I help you?" She said politely."Yes I found this young girl on the streets!" Jerk-o said as she motioned towards me and I glared back. "Oh dear! Ok well we do in fact have room here just tell me your name and age and were good to go dearie!" she said a little too sweetly. I glared and said "My name is_ and I'm 10 years old." "Okay then, now thank you miss, you have most likely saved a life! Now, we will enroll you in the orphanage skool okay?" Miss. Cheery said, as her tag informed me. Then Jerk-o left and Miss. C lead me to my room, I luckily had no roommate yet so that was good. Miss C told me some unimportant stuff and left me alone. I plopped on the bed and sighed. 'Well it's a place to stay.' I thought.

The next three years past and no one had adopted me yet. Also, the skool was bad, I somehow always made some one mad and I got in a fight, I usually lost. But one day I was like 'why don't I use my true form that'll help me out!' So after that day I won almost every fight I somehow got into and every one feared me except my new roommate who was just mute.

It was an average day at breakfast, I was eating and doodling as almost every day, My roommate was next to me staying silent as usual, we were in the dining room and a couple came in, as most weeks everyone was trying to act all sweet and stuff but not me. I was myself if someone wanted me they would have to want the true me. But something unexpected happened the lady came to my table and said "Whatcha drawing there?" she said to me. And I looked up.

Everyone else lost hope in being polite."Mmmeh just doodlen'." I said simply. It was kind of awkward being chosen, because it's like you meet them once and the next thing you know you're their child. Miss .C and Wife lady's husband walked up behind her. Wife lady asked me my basic info, and of cores I gave it to her. Then she said something I couldn't hear to Miss .C and hubby man, Then the next thing I know I have a mom and a dad. Miss. C gave them my more detailed profile, and I packed all my clothes and what not and left that reached orphanage, FOREVER!

I found out their real names were Jack and Linda, but I still called them mom and dad. They took me to a very basic neighborhood, and house, but just diagonal was a larger almost all metal looking house with a pair of siblings walking inside. One was a guy, and had a HUGE head, with a weird scythe like hair style, and looked about my age. The other was a girl, she had a square hair style that was purple, was dressed in goth, and played a gameslave3.'Hmmm whatever neighbors are neighbors and I hope they aren't loud and obnoxious' I thought as we pulled in the driveway.

I got out and got my stuff out with the help of dad or Jack. So I put my stuff in my new room they told me I could decorate it however I wanted, they had good hunk money on them, if they adopt a kid then decorate a room all in one day. As I started to unpack I chuckled to myself 'Still no one knows what I am heh heh not even Jack or Linda and I intend to keep it that way.' Mom came in and said "Get ready Hun were gonna go out to eat at Blaotys pizza hog tonight." "Can do!" I said. So I finished unpacking and freshened up.

We went out to bloatys and it had tons of animatronics that creeped me OUT! Me and my new parents talked some more and laughed like we had always been a family, I would have to go to skool tomorrow. Woo hoo…'hopefully it's better that my old skool' I thought. We went home and I got to bed my parents tucked me in and I went to sleep.

I awoke to the loud shrill beeping of my alarm. I sat up and slapped the off button. I got dressed in my usual semi dark clothes, and I put my signature lime green button necklace on. And went down stairs for breakfast. It was homemade waffles! "My favorite!" I said. After I finished I said bye and walked to skool, while I was walking I saw big head and purple girl again.

When I got there I had to get my schedule and what not. So I was slightly late, but when I came to my class room it was perfect timing cause the teacher was about to say my name , So I flung the door open before she could do so.

Dibs POV:

I was wondering if this would be anther Tak incident when Mrs. Bitters said a new student would come. But before she could say the students name the door burst open!

And in came a girl with wavy hair and scruffy bangs that created a shadow on her face, she had neon green and black striped tunic with a black long sleeves under it, black leggings, nee high converse, a purple and darker purple back pack, a long lime green button necklace, and her ears had two piercings on each, But what was noticeable about her was her bright almost glowing green eyes that were heavy with eyeliner.

I was immanently suspicious of her, she stood at the front scanning the room she stopped momentarily on me, then kept going. Bitters said "This is you're only chance to speak do it now." Bitters growled and glared at her, but she was unfazed she spoke "Hey, My name is Ivi (I-vey) if you say like the plant I will rip your spleen out from your mouth then throw it in the toilet."-Many kids looked freaked out-"So anyhow, I do not react to insults and stuff you may call me. My favorite drink is root beer, and I think spontaneous mental out bursts and explosions are hilarious." Ivi said simply.

Then turned to Mrs. Bitters and said "Were m' I gonna sit?" Mrs. Bitters thought while looking at the class then pointed at Mary and said "You, You annoy me go to the underground class room." Then pushed a button, Mary fell through the floor screaming. Ivi cocked her head to the side in a way that was like; did I just see that? But just shrugged and sat down as if it never happened. Zim of cores was glaring at her and she paid no mind to it at all, she started doodling. Her scruffy bangs were making a dark shadow across her face which made her eyes seem to literally glow.

Something was up about that girl, and as a paranormal investigator I was gonna find out! She looked up from zoning out and turned towards me in a creepy fashion, and then one eye squinted…she said nothing and did nothing, until I got creeped out and turned away. Mrs. Bitters was on a doom rant again, so I also doodled, Zim was muttering about stooped pig smelies and worm babies. Zim started to make blue prints on his next evil plan, I needed to get those!

RING! It was lunch time. I sat at my usual table with Gaz beside me playing her game slave 3. And I was glaring at Zim thinking of what he might be doing…out loud, I tend to do that. Then Ivi came in the lunch room doors with a brown sack which contained her lunch. She looked around, most likely trying to find a seat, but the problem being so called freaks that every one tried to get away from, so most tables were full…that is except for mine the out casts and Zim. She went to the outcast table and tried to make conversation didn't look like it was going too well cause she looked annoyed. So she saw my table her right eye squinted again.

'I guess I made a bad impression' I thought. So she actually SAT at ZIM'S table! I may have just endangered her by my bad impression! Poor girl….

Ivi's POV:

The only free tables were the most likely out casts, big head boy's table, and some green kid. So I went with green kid, the green kid not only had green skin but also black hair in an Elvis like style and grey blue eyes. I plopped down to make myself known, he was just stabbing his food over and over again. He then looked up and glared, so I glared back if he strikes I can take em'. We sat there glaring, until he broke the silence and said "WHY are you here earth Filth worm ….. HUUUEman!" I said "Because, I can't sit at the loners table and I WILL NOT sit with the big head over there." I motioned towards Dibs table. "Yes is head IS indeed grotesque…. BUT you cannot sit with ME! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" He shouted that last part on the table.

"So that's your name…huh..." I said ignoring the rest. Zim growled, apparently me not obeying made him mad, "YOU WILL leave this table at ONCE! Zim commands you." He demanded as he said that last part quietly. I cocked my head to my left and said calmly "And what if I say no?"

Zims POV:

HER REFUSE THE ALIMIGHTY INVADER ZIM! Man she's got some nerve doen' that! I was so angry at her refusal that my spider legs came out with their laser points, luckily the other students didn't seem to care, except for Dib that is. She still sat there slightly surprised, but still calmly sat there. "IF you refuse I WILL blow you to ashes!" I said trying to keep my voice down. Then she looked at me strangely, and said "What's your deal? I mean you COULD just say please leave I'm not in the mood for people." I glared and retracked my spider legs "If I do will you LEAVE?" I asked frustrated, "Hhhmm… most likely." She said, I sighed. "Will you please leave ZIM? Alone I am in no mood for Huumans….NOW LEAVE filthy earth human female!" she shrugged and got up before she walked away she said "By the way it's Ivi, NOT filthy earth HUMAN female." She shudder at the word human, And left.

Ivi's POV:

I had no choice BUT to sit with Big head, so I did. When I came he got a suspicious look on his face. When I sat down, everyone gasped...I heard a fork fall….and everyone was staring at me. One kid spoke up "SHE'S SITTING WITH ZIM AND DIB NOW?" I just unpacked my food, and started eating my ham sandwich. Then everything went back to normal and the kids chattered about. Dib just stared at me, I put down my sandwich I had wolfed most down in a few minutes. And looked back and said "Yes?" He just stared. So I smacked him. He went back to normal- ish "Okay I don't know what you are but I'll find out! And why were you glaring at me and sitting with ZIM!" He said."Well to answer #1 I wasent exsactly glareing , but I gave you that look because you were staring. And #2 I didn't want to sit at the loners table or you're table so he only other free one was Zims. Kay? Good." I said. I continued to eat my lunch, "So you're name is Ivi right?" he asked.

I nodded. I could tell he wanted conversation so I'll make it awkward just to have some fun. "Well my names Dib."He said trying so hard to have normal conversation. "Soooo…..um what's you're favorite color?" I looked up stupid and obvious question, and gave him a 'your stupid 'look. He looked away dismissing the question, and then asked another "What do you like to do for fun?" I looked yet again, but this time blankly, and then I smirked "Draw, Read, Write, Listen to music, and be outdoors."I said holding my smirk. He stared blankly then asked "Do you believe in the paranormal?" My right eye squinted. "Sure..." I said. His jaw flew open at this response. Then he regained his composure sort of and asked "Would you think I'm crazy if I were to say that Zim is an alien?" I stared blankly for awhile. And said "Duh he is."He stared blankly this time, then face planted onto the table. I stared then noticed his little sister playing her GS3. I started to crack up 'cause he fell on his face! And she just played on.

**(A.N: So FINNALY invader Zim characters came in! So yeah … Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!)**


	3. A doomed squirrel

**(A/N: Well Thanks people for the reveiws! I only got like 2 or 3 but I'm new sooo I fliped OUT!BUT! Anyhow…heres the new chapter! It shows you more of what Ivi can DOOO! So yeah read the little note at the end to! *Yet again strikes a dramatic pose***

**WE SHALL GO FORTH TO THE STORY!**

**Ivis POV:**

Dib was passed out the rest of lunch period, RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG! The bell made Dib snap up. "You were passed out all through lunch." I told him as I got up. He looked down in embarrassment. As I turned around to throw my trash away, He quickly got up and blocked me from doing so. "Were are YOU going?" I gave him a dull 'you're pitiful' look. "To throw my trash away…now move." I said. "Oh sorry." I walked up to the trash can and he took his tray full of moving muck of some sort. "So why did you ask me if I thought Zim was an alien?" I asked as I dumped my stuff in the trash.

"Well no one really believes me here… they all think I'm crazy." He said sadly as he did the same. "Good!" I said happily. He looked very confused. "WHAT?" He asked surprised. " …Well I think its good you're crazy Big-head!" I said. He was more confused now than before. "HUH?" I was laughing at his confusion, we were walking back to class now."Well huh he… I too am crazy, at least that's what the kids at my old skool said, and I say crazy is more fun than normal!" I said as I still had the chuckles.

"Why? Everyone makes fun of you and CONSTANTLY call you crazy! IT'S SO ANNOYING! And they never STOP! AND-" He started ranting on and on…until I shouted "AND YOU NEVER STOP TALKING!" He shut up at that. We walked in class and took our seats; mine was in the dead center, surrounded by all sides… it made me sort of claustrophobic. Dibs was on the far left, and he would not stop glaring at something. I followed his stare, it was Zim, and he was on the far right. Hhhmmm…. Then out of no ware Zim and Dib shot up on top of their desks and started shouting insults at each other. I looked around, no one seemed fazed by this, and they just had bored expressions… if they weren't sleeping.

I squinted one eye at this whole scenario, me being claustrophobic, Zim and Dibs shouting, the stupid kids, the teacher who just repeated doom over and over, I was so infuriated at the whole thing! So I jumped up onto my desk and said "SHUT UP!"

**Zims POV:**

Me and Dib-stink were having our daily banter when that huuuman from lunch jumped up on her desk and said "SHUT UPPPPP!" That was LOUD! My antennae hurt real bad now."NOW… YOU TWO"-she pointed at me and Dib-human, who was just as freaked as me-"ARE GONNA SHUT YER TRAPS! AND ALL OF YOU"-This time she pointed to the rest of class, who by the way just stared with dumb expressions on their faces-"ARE GONNA GET SOME BRAINS! AND YOU!"-She pointed to a squirrel in a tree just minding its own business-"ARE GONNA DIE!"She shouted.

And I swear I could see her eyes glow and her teeth get long and sharp, like other earth beasts. She then bolted out the window, and up the tree. She was crouched on a large branch, and then she took the squirrel roughly, and chucked it with all her might, and turned leaped down and had a frightening look in her eye. As the squirrel landed some were it went KA-BLAM! The squirrel exploded, you could see it from the skool. She looked like she was in an earth action movie!

Not that Zim cares though… she calmly and simply leaped back in the window, people moving away as she walked pass. Then simply sat in her seat and doodled, Zim does not want to turn out like that squirrel, so I sat silently and plotted to destroy this FILTY planet full of DIRT! But the only one who she did not yell at was Mrs. Bitters who just kept on saying doom doom doom over and over.

!

**Dibs POV:**

The bell rang I now felt uneasy around Ivi, cause of what she does when she's mad… poor squirrel… never saw her coming. So I was silent, what she did reminded me of Gaz, But Ivi's was more psychotic and crazy, but Gaz's is more annoyed and controlled. "What" she stated and asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh just ah …_that … _back there…" I said trying to be cautious of what I say. "Oh, well It won't happen again for awhile … I hope…" She assured me, so I went to my locker and she went to hers.

**Ivis POV: **

I went to my locker and got my backpack and books and what not, when I closed the door to my locker there was someone there. That someone had a jersey with the name Torque on it, I clenched my fists, and he wasn't even looking at my face! What a duchebag! When he FINALY looked at my face, he said "Well I may be no genie but I can make your dreams come true."I made a discussed face and said "That may have been the dumbest, stupidest, most duchebag-like pick up line in the world! Bye now…" I turned around but there he was! "You obviously didn't see what I did to that squirrel, but I can replicate it just for you…." I said, and that's when I realized his stinken posse was there too! They all went; "whoo hoo ho "and "awe dude she did that riiight..." I rolled my eyes at this.

**Zims POV:**

I was walking to the skool front doors when I saw that huuman who doomed that squirrel, she was by the large boy whom everyone liked and feared, he was looking up and down at her, much like an opponent sizes the other up, but a little differently than that. He had this look in his eye, like a bad intentions look. But hey we were all –in human years- 13 what could he do that's legal here? She then turned to leave but he went in her way, oh he was gonna get maimed today! But why should Zim care what suuupid huuumans do to each other? I was about to leave when that large boy grabbed her by her arms and looked mad.

He was about to get doomed! She snarled dangerously, he didn't move. Zim could swear I saw claws come from her hands, and her teeth go long like in the classroom. She then broke free of his grasp easily, and scratched his face… real hard too. He stumbled back, and more and more worm-babies were watching the scene. She flicked the blood off of her claws, he then blindly charged at her, but she just leaped out of the way like it was nothing. He rammed into the wall at full speed. This continued and he got more and more self inflicted damage, and I had to elbow my way to the front to even see through all the little discussing worm-babies.

**Dibs POV:**

Ivi still freaked me out, but I was curious of how she did that… if she was like Gaz then they would have immediately hated each other, but they just did not speak. What was she…?

I then heard people yelling; FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! "Aw crap Gaz why..." I said to myself. Gaz was always starting fights so It was most likely her or the jocks…. or both. When I rounded a corner I saw ton of kids in a semi circle around two people, one was a dude shouting, but I couldn't see the other person. So I elbowed my way through and was preparing a lecture to Gaz in my head… WICH IS NOT BIG! But when I got there I saw… IVI! And she was fighting Torque Smacky! AND WINNING? He was about to punch but she easily dodged it and acted innocently as she could.

Then Smacky was getting frustrated, so he bellowed a large yell and charged, if she was frozen he would have hit her, but no, she did a flip and landed behind him. Before he could comprehend what just happened, his face hit the wall dead on at full speed. He turned his face was all beat up, and many kids 'ewwwed' at the sight of it. "Just give up now while you still have a shred of dignity SMACKY!" She taunted. How'd she know his last name is beyond me. So he came at her ready to punch but that left him wide open, she took the opportunity to elbow him right in the gut, with a lot of force on her part and his from running at her. He fell to the floor in pain, most average, loners and nerds cheered about a fellow weirdo to winning ageist Smacky the strong popular bully jock. But not those popular people and the higher-ups they just glared at everyone else and tried to get him up off the floor.

**Zims POV: **

That huuuman female was a pretty good fighter, and she won ageist that larger worm-baby. This to Zim makes no sense, she does not have the right kind of muscle tone and that Smacky-huuman is far larger than she is. Well she did use more defense than awe fence so I'll give her that and- wait why dose Zim even care? She's a stinking HUUUUMAN! I shall now think of my mission and only my mission! So as she started to leave the semi circle I did too. 'Cause that ment the fight was over.

Any how I got to the side walk and I heard the stink-beast worm-babies cheering and chattering and being noisy, I even heard a few just saying 'blah blah blah!' So I kept on walking to my base but got a little sidetracked, had she had claws? And large terrifying teeth in class and in the halls? Humans don't have claws and scary teeth, do they? Hhhmmm…. Maybe there was more to this earth female than Zim thought. If more huuumans are like THAT one then that's a threat to my mission! And If the Dib-stink finds out then he could make her mad at Zim and she would DISSTROY me. What to do what to do….

**(A/N: HIZAH! I got a nice action scene in there! YAY! Gonna try to do Gaz more kay? She rocks. BUT anyhow .FLAMERS. I frown upon them. BUT YOU NEEDS TO REVEIWS OR I WON'T WRITE! And NO ONE will get Gazs POV! People: GASP! Me: WHO LET YOU IN HERE! *grabs a blow torch and everyone runs away in fear*)**


	4. I'm stuck

**(A/N: THANKS for the reviews! They make me smile! SO DISCLAIMER: If I owned Invader Zim, the world would end in one second, It hasn't so I don't! HAH! So anyhows *A frog shows up, strikes a dramatic pose and says in a deep voice* ONWWARD TO THY STORY! **

**Dibs POV:**

As Ivi was leaving she got tons of high fives and what not, for the skool this was the first strong freak who was actually nice, sorry Gaz. But I swear I saw claws and canines or something, but that was impossible! I spoke to her and she didn't seem like she was hiding anything, but then again she did make a squirrel explode. Hmm I better keep an eye on her, maybe if I try to be nice she may eventually ether tell me herself, or I can find a clue about what she is.

So I went to find Gaz outside, she was waiting at the doors when I came, and she didn't look somewhat satisfied like usual. One look and I could tell she was off. "What's up with you?" I asked afraid she may hurt me. "None of your business Dib." She said with a scowl. At that I shut up, apparently that was rare. So we walked home in silence.

As we were coming up to our house we saw across the side walk Ivi. She walked in to that house diagonal from ours, the Harrison's house. I had no idea they had a daughter, we have been there many times before and I've never seen her there or pictures or anything, they think I'm crazy like everyone else. But now I'm getting off topic, the point is they haven't moved and they haven't had a child ever so how can she live there? I'll have asked her some time.

We went in our house and did the usual; Dad wasn't there so we just went straight up to our rooms, I started on my homework, I'm not sure about Gaz though, I never know what she does in her dark spooky room. But I just continued the usual things I do.

**Ivis POV:**

I walked home and came inside my house, I was greeted by my adoptive parents like this; "Well hello Ivi! How was your first day?" my mom asked "It went okay, I talked to a few people but not that interesting." I said not telling them I made a squirrel explode, and beat up the biggest guy in the skool. They'd freak if they knew I was THAT brutal, they knew I could protect myself and that I was strong but not that strong.

"Well skool's never THAT interesting anyhow. Well be down by 6:00, dinner will be ready then." My dad said. He always cooked instead of like on sitcoms when the mom always cooks. "Okay I'll be in my room then." I said then went upstairs to my room. And started on my lame homework, Ugh I hate homework! But that's beside everything or whatever, I finished it pretty quickly cause it was mostly about how doomed the world is and stuff like that, I just said everyone was stupid morons who will never succeed in anything.

So I started to doodle some more, I did that a lot, it clears my head and takes me out of stinken reality. I stopped and looked out my window to see my view, and all I got was my front lawn the road and the neighbors houses. How interesting… I sighed, well maybe I can talk to people more, I never really talked to that many people at that retched orphanage much, they were all afraid of me. That is except for my mute of a roommate. I never got her name. Oh well…

I was then called down for dinner, I hadn't realized how long I had been standing there thinking but apparently awhile because it was already dark out. So I came down and enjoyed my dinner.

**Zims POV:**

I was walking back to my base and passed the Dib- monkeys house but when I turned to the other side I saw that strong huuuman female that doomed Smacky. She was just looking out her window and not doing anything else but that. I thought she may be staring at something, so I followed her gaze and all it lead to was a power line in the distance. I squinted one eye at this, Huuumans were so weird some times. So I just kept walking towards my base, when I got there I heard Gir squealing at something, I entered and he was just sitting there on the couch squealing with taco bags everywhere.

I sighed and slapped my hand to my INGENIOUS head. I walked over to Gir and smacked him upside the head, he fell to the floor and then popped up like it never happened, and he gave me a creepy grin. I just turned towards the entrance to my INDIGINOUS labs. I marched in the toilet elevator, as I descended I plotted the end of all humanity like usual, I started to get my superior disguise off. Those lenses are all scratchy!

Anyhow, as I reached the 4th level of my superior base I realized that I had no plan yet! How can this be? THE ALIMGHTY ZIM ALWAYS HAS A PLAN! So I stated to plot but I couldn't think of anything! "What's wrong with me right now?" I said to myself."Well" Computer started "Computer! Shut up!" I demanded, he uttered a robotic laugh. I hate that sarcastic computer! Well I got over it, I kept on thinking as I got out of the elevator and marched to my spinney chair. "COMPUTER!" I demanded. "What." He replied lazily. "Run through all of my today's memories and see if there's any thing that will help me plot the destruction of this planet." I said, "Fine" he said as a thick cord came from the ceiling and attached to my PAK. I saw all of my today's memories fly through my eyes.

It made me dizzy, then it stopped and the cord detached from my PAK. "Scanning through memories." Computer said, I just waited, I rarely do that, but I was in desperate need of a new INDIGINOS plot. "Now you can choose from morning portion mid-day portion or evening portion of the day." Computer said probably just wanting to get this over with."Let's start with morning portion" I said, starting from the top was the best way to go. I saw me waking up from sleep-mode, me eating Girs waffles, me in that retched skool, that new huuuman come in class not even paying attention to my green skin like most worm-babies, and then it ended at the lunch bell.

"Hmmm… not much useful information. Now try mid-day." I said. It showed me stabbing that horrid muck humans call food, that huuuman not leaving the table, me threatening her, her saying something that I hadn't heard at the time and leaving."Wait wait wait… what did that human say?" It was all slightly sped up so I couldn't hear it very well. Computer played it back at normal speed. "And its Ivi not earth worm-baby HUUUUMAN." She shuddered at the word human, and walked away.

"Why had Ivi-human told Zim her name?" I asked myself. "Maybe she dosen't like being called earth worm-baby huuuman… by the looks of it she really doesn't like the human part." Computer suggested. "Did I ask you?" I said."Sort of" He responded. I glared at the ceiling, then it hit me Ivi –human was not a human! She has claws and scary teeth she is much stronger than an average human her size. And she made a squirrel EXSPLODE FOR IRK SAKE! How had the Dib-beast missed THAT? So I started to plot to somehow get her to trust Zim and make her loyal TO ME! Then I get her to DISTROY THESE FILTHY HUMANS! Yes... yes... genius!

**Gazs POV:**

I was mad at that Ivi chick. She just came here and made a stupid squirrel explode and beat Smackys ass, and now she's the strongest girl in skool? UGH! I usually don't care, but this is too far, what next she's the best gamer or something? I shouldn't let this get to me, it would be an apocalypse if she was just like me. At least she's not a total moron, like the rest of the world. I'll just keep on defeating Lord Hoguloise and his army of vampire piggies. So I did just that, I got hungry for some pizza.

I paused my game, and went into Dibs room without knocking, like I always do. "Dib, I want pizza. Get it for me now." I demanded. He just sighed "Fine… I'll order bloatys." He got up from whatever he was doing and went down stairs. I followed impatiently, he ordered and we waited while watching some stupid TV show. The doorbell rang, and Dib got it, I was fully capable of doing so but I liked to make him do things. We ate in silence, sweet sweet silence. I finished way before him easily, Dib spoke up. "So I haven't found out Zims new evil plot yet, but I will! I plan on going there tomorrow night to try to sneak another camera in is base! You wanna come?" His annoying voice uttered."Why would I want to waste my precious time on something so stupid, Dib?" I replied.

"I don't know, just wondering is all." He said."Why don't you ask someone else, Dib?" I suggested,"Well if you haven't noticed Gaz, I don't really know that many peop-wait…I could ask Ivi!" He said. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding in. I really did not want to go to Zims crazy base. I just walked away and went to the balcony to watch the stars. I usually keep playing my GS3 at this time of night but I oddly didn't feel like it. I stayed out there for a few hours, then went inside to get some sleep.

**Ivis POV: **

I was just waking up, and I started to freak cause I felt like I wasn't in my room, but then my mind came back into my brain and I realized that this _was _my room. Hey I have only been here for about two days, you can't get used to a new life just like that. So I got out of bed my body still wanting to sleep. I stood just barely catching my balance so I could walk. So I slowly adjusted to walking and took on the real challenge finding things with sleepy eyes. So I guessed and went to a lager rectangle, and found a stub and pulled it lucky for me it was indeed my closet! So I found my clothes and finally got better sight so I could change. And after I could see again I was good, I did regular morning junk and went off to boring old skool.

As I went I ran into Dib and purple girl who I still don't know her name. "Hey, I never got your name." I said to her. She didn't look up from gaming and said "It's Gaz." Huh… "Cool…" I said. Then Dib spoke as we made it to the skool "So you're a Harrison?" "Huh? Oh yeah sure..." I said not knowing how he knew my new last name. "Well that's odd cause I've been to there house before and I've never seen you or pictures before." He said pushing the subject. By then we were in the skool. "Hey look, I'll tell you later okay now's not the time." I said, he said "Fine you can tell me when you're good and ready." I smirked that was sort of my way of smiling."Thanks dude, I'll catch up later right I gotta get to my locker." I said heading that way. Once I got there I put my stuff inside and headed to class.

Once I went in Smacky was in the left corner glaring at me, I snickered and just sat down it was a little early for class so everyone was just talking and what not. I just sat there, Dibs locker was probably farther away cause he wasn't here yet. But Zim was, and he was staring at me! I gave him a 'what are you looking at?' look. He gave me the 'come here' motion, 'why?' I mouthed. He just motioned rapidly now, I sighed and rolled my eyes, but I came over there none the less.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Zim needs to ask you something." He said. "Why do you talk in third person?" I asked."I said I needed to ask the question not you." He said ignoring my question."Fine what do ya need?" I asked. "Zim wanted to say I am sorry for threatening you yesterday, I shouldn't have and I was in a foul mood then. Do you forgive Zim for almost burning you to ashes?" He said sort of quickly. I squinted my right eye at this. "Maybe, if you don't call me worm-baby human." I said trying to get something out of all this."Fine." he said slightly annoyed that I tried to somewhat haggle. "Now tell me the real reason I'm standing here." I was sure he didn't just tell me to come here just so he can apologize. He sighed … "Fine, I wanted to know if you would sit with Zim at lunch today, and I promise I won't threaten to kill you this time." He said truthfully. "We'll see Zim, we'll see." I said as I went to my desk again.

**Dibs POV:**

I went to my locker and was wondering what the story was with the Harrisons and Ivi. So I put my stuff and what not in my locker, my locker was farther away from the class room, so I always got there just before Mrs. Biters did. So I turned and walked back to the class room where I would stay for a few boring hours.

When I got there Ivi was for some reason just now sitting down, I raised an eyebrow at this. But I let it go, it was probably nothing. But then I saw Zim looking at her…. I hope he hasn't caught on that she isn't human. She just sat there and started to doodle like she does a lot. Then as I took my seat Mrs. Bitters came in, "Dib! You're late! You have detention." She snapped. What? How I was sitting at my seat! But I didn't talk back and just said. " Yes ma'am." With a dull look on my face. So I sat there, and Mrs. Bitters just said doom like every other day for a few hours. FINALLY the lunch bell rang!

** Ivis POV: **

It was finally lunch time! I didn't know how everyone else took that, doom doom doom doom….I WAS GONNA GO INSANE BY A WEEK! So I went to get my lunch sack from my locker, I would never eat that moving muck! But some did! I walked back to the cafeteria, when I walked in I saw two faces, One was Dibs, sitting expectantly, the other was Zims, a bored expression on his face as he stabbed his 'food'. Who was I gonna sit with? Well let's think here… The reasons I should sit with Dib, I talk to him more, he didn't threaten to kill me, I needed to tell him some things. Reasons to sit with Zim, He asked me, he promised not to kill me, I wanted to figure out why he wanted me to in the first place, and it would be cool to sit with an alien at lunch.

Well I'm stuck.

**(A/N: WWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA! Well do you love it? Or not…. TELL ME! In a review! Did it make you crack up? Did you think it was well written? Did you find mistakes? DID YOU JUST WANT TO SAY HI? Well I can't know unless you review! BUT REMEMBER! I frown deeply on flamers.)**


	5. Music, Monopoly, and SUGAR!

**(A/N: …..Well I'm gonna do a ONE TIME ONLY shout out like thing! yay…well here I go! RoboticMasterMind: YOU ARE CORRECT! :D**

**That One Random Kid: YESSSSSSssssss... (Im a snake sometimes) I DO indeed update quite quickly! (TO MANY Q'S!) I'M BURSTING WITH IDEAS!(Sometimes… not all the time…)**

**shadow spirit: HIZA! I'm well liked! **

**I smile greatly upon all nice reviews! A random little note: I have written all these chapies with music BLARING in my ears! This chapter is kind of on crack! Cause' I wrote it at 4:00 am! (I get hyper then) Sadly that frog from the last chapter got runned over and couldn't be here….BUT HIS 3****rd**** COUSIN COULD! (But he's not as good) *The 3****rd**** cousin frog comes out in a black suit and attempts to strike the dramatic pose but gets crushed by a lamp!*Oh dear… well umm...**

**LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Dibs POV:**

Maybe that thing in class _was_ something to worry about. She was glancing between Zim and me, if she sat with him she would be giving herself a death sentence… most likely… ANYHOW, she just kept glancing, why would this HAVE to be a choice? I mean he _did_ threaten to kill her yesterday, I was getting nervous, if she did sit with him my possibly one chance to prove to the world that the paranormal is not a bunch of hog wash would be down the crapper.

**Ivis POV:**

I kept glancing back and forth, I hadn't realized two things; one Dib was staring at me nervously (he must know what I'm thinking at the moment) Two, my head was bobbing side to side. I looked at Zims table he looked up slightly nodded in my direction, and then just continued stabbing his food. I looked over at Dibs table; he was still staring at me! His sister was just sitting there playing her game slave 3. It had been two full minutes of contemplation, but I made up my mind I went towards … yup…I sat with Zim. He looked up when I sat down.

**Dibs POV again:**

**WHAT! **SHE ACTUALLY IS SITTING WITH ZIM? I was brain fried, great! My one chance at proving I'm not crazy was OFFICALLY down that damn crapper**.** **(INTRUSION: Sorry 'bout this, but I must apologize for my natural sailor mouth, so I end up writing it.)** But a thought hit me, well two paranormal finds right there sitting at the same table... that means it may be easier to expose them both in one!

**Ivis POV yet again:**

So I sat with Zim… yup… I just sat with one, an alien, two, a dude who almost killed me! But I'd give it a shot. "So why did you ask me to sit with you again?" I said, "Well the new dirt-child should have someone to sit with correct?" he said. I just shrugged, "So uhh… what do you like to do?" I said not desperate for conversation. "Uhh... Zim enjoys many normal human worm-baby activities! Uhh... such as watching that HORIBILE monkey! And Video games! Because I am a normal human dirt child… boy… thing!" He finished with a zipper tooth smile. I stared blankly for a few seconds,

Then said "Zim…" "Eh?" "I know you're an alien…." I said simply. "What are you talking about? I am a perfectly normal human! Just look at my neck!" He said as he pointed to his neck with pride."Seriously Zim, drop the act, I'm not gonna 'expose' you or anything stupid like that." I said, he looked at me suspiciously then said "How can Zim trust YOU?" I thought for a second, and then answered "I'll help you be a more 'normal' teen… or…whatever…HOW OLD ARE YOU?"He thought on this then said "Umm… 13?" I squinted my eyes at him. "138 of my planets years…" He responded silently. "How? You look nothing like old-kid!" I said pointing at the seat next to me, with old kid in it "How ya doen?" he waved happily. "Have you been sitting here the whole time?" Zim asked."Nope!" Old-kid said. "Well please leave… now." Zim said. "Okay!" He said as he had trouble getting up and finally left. "Anyhow… How is that possible?" I asked.

"Well there's a timey warpy thingy involved and it's TOO MUCH FOR YOUR PITIFULL BRAIN MEATS! Ehem… But earth years I'm 13!" he explained."Gotcha…what what was I saying again? Oh right well I'll help you be more 'normal'." I offered, he contemplated this for a second then said "Nah… not good enough… hmmm..."He thought some more."Oh come on what do I have to do?" I said. He shrugged, "*Sigh* Well sense I know you know that I know why don't just deal with it and drop the act already?" I said. "Huh?" he said confused. "Fine don't drop the act, but I'll always know." I said."Your not gonna try to expose me are you like the Dib –beast right?" He asked. "So that's what he does….But no. Why should I? If you're not gonna kill me then why worry?"I said. He looked perplexed "You would not care if Zim took over the Earth?" He quetioned. "Pfft… so cleche'. But not really no… I mean the humans haven't been the best species around especially now and days. Most are morons… Or way to smart to have any fun." I said. "So you don't care for most other humans?" He asked me. I nodded and said "Yup… they treat me like trash I guess they deserve to be destroyed." I said with an evil smirk on my face.

**Zims POV:**

FINALLY! My plan for mass destruction was going smoothly…she would eventually trust Zim! Then as I already figured out she hates humanity, so convincing her will be easy, the tough part though is One, Dib-beast not finding out, and two, convincing her to make mindless clones of herself. Yes indeed that was part of my plan, the plan goes like this;

Phase 1. Gain trust of the Ivi-thing.

Phase 2. Convince her to help destroy the world.

Phase 3. Convince her to make mindless clones of herself.

Phase 4. Create an army of mindless clones and set them out to destroy.

Phase 5. VICTORY FOR ZIM!

So that's my plan. Yeah… genius right? So anyhow, Ivi-beast broke the few minutes of silence by saying "Umm….so how do you deal with Mrs. Bitters saying doom over and over?" I looked up and said "That retched teacher. But you learn to tune it out after awhile… It was hard at first, but it eventually turns into a hum." She chuckled slightly and said "Well if I don't, I predict that I will go insane by a week! I want a sugar rush..." and she started to chug her Poop cola. I gave her an odd look, how can she possibly know what will happen in a week? When she finished she slammed down her can in a manly way, she noticed my look and said "Yeah I can chug like a dude I know." I dismissed that thought I had a few seconds ago.

We were silent all the rest of lunch, with occasional giggle that sounded like Gir from Ivi-thing.

**Ivis POV:**

IT WAS TIME FOR CLASS! I had a sugar rush cause I had brought two poop colas by accident, and I had ! So I'm REAL hyper at the moment! HAHHHhh. When the bell rang I giggled manically and got weird stares so I said "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR!" They all looked away at that. This was FUN! Zim just cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow and a look of pure bewilderment! I giggled at that word… I then bolted off to the trash to throw away my lunch, But Dib came and blocked me like yesterday!

I yet again giggled, and said "Hello?" He had the same look Zim had, "Why are you so hyper right now?" He asked. "OBLIVIOSE! Is what you are!" I said as I accusingly pointed at him. He looked shocked and said "How?" my eye twitched for no reason."SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee?" I screeched making many kids to clutch their ears and fall to their knees. As did Dib, once he got back up I started to crack up, He asked "What's wrong with you today?" "HAHAHAHAH….. JUST LOOK IN MY LUNCH BAG! BEEYYYYY!" I explained knowing he didn't get any of it; I bolted off to my locker to get class stuff. I ran into my classroom for not worrying about being late, but to just run. When I got there no one else was so I just went to my desk and sat on the desk part not the chair part. I giggled like a maniac, that's when Zim walked in "Hey Ivi-thing what's up with the NONSTOP giggles?" He asked I made a 'your stupid' look and said "Duh…I GOT SUGAR! LOTSA sugar!" I explained loudly. "Hey I'm thirsty…" I said then went out the door.

I found the water fountain, but there was a long line. So I went up to some kid, and well "BBBBLLLLAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" at him. He ran away in fear, so everyone looked at me."RAGHABHARAEAHARHTYNBJH! So there!" I said defensively. They went back to waiting in line. I furrowed my brows at this, then I "-insert devious and animalesc roar/growl here-"They ran in terror. I just strolled up to the fountain I pushed the button but BROWN water came out! "HURGPH" I said trying to hold back a hurl-a-sode. I ran away.

**Dibs POV:**

Once Ivi ran off to some where I picked up the brown paper bag an opened it when, when I did an explosion of candy wrappers went everywhere! I just sighed and shook my head, she was on a major sugar rush cause all the wrappers were all the sugary sugar bars with caffeine. The most one person could handle were 5. But she had like 74 of them! Or more… So I knew she was gonna be on a rush for two weeks at the least. So I just cleaned all of them up I didn't want to get in trouble, then it hit me; I Had missed detention! AWE SHIT!

**Zims POV:**

I sat in my seat and then I heard some screams and deadly roars, I paid them no mind. I just wrote in my electronic note pad. (No not the iPad this is Irken) I then heard sicky noises, then Ivi came in and most people. I just kept writing, I kept hearing continuous chuckles and giggles, I could only guess who they were from. Then Mrs. Bitters came in and everyone shut up, that is except for the giggler… "Whoever is having joy SHUT UP!" She snapped, But the giggling proceeded. Then Bitters spotted the source.

"IVI! You won't shut up! You have detention!" She yelled."Naghyah…" I heard. "ZIM! You also have detention!" She said."WHY? Why do you have ZIM in detention? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" I yelled in outrage. "Because I have let your antics slide to many times! So you're finally getting punished for it!" The old women snapped. I growled at this, and sulked the rest of class.

**Dibs POV:**

So class ended and I left to find Gaz, but I bumped into someone with a lot of green. So at first I thought it was Zim, But then I heard excessive laughing, now I know who it is. "Oh sorry Ivi." I said. She turned around and helped me up while her head was vibrating. She suddenly whipped out her iPod (the new kind) and started to play Imma be by the black eyed peas. And started to dance and sing along, but only the Fergie parts like this; "

**Imma be on the next level, Imma be rocken' over that base treble, Imma be chillen with my mutha mutha crew, Imma be maken all them deals you wanna do.**

**Imma be up in them A-list flicks, Doen' one handed flips, and imma be sippen' on drinks, 'Cause, Imma be shaken' my hips, you gon' be licken your lips.**

**Imma be tacken' them pics, looken' all fly and shit, Imma be the flyest chick, so fly, Imma be spreaden my wings, imma be doen' may thang, do it, do it OKAY!**

**Imma imma swingen this a way, Imma imma swinen thatsa way, its Fregie Ferg and imma imma be here to stay the 21****st**** century until infinity.**

She then quickly changed it to U can't touch this by MC Hammer. I just stood there, for some reason no one gave it a second thought that someone just broke out in dance like that. She started singing again and doen' a little dance.

**You can't touch this… Do do do do do do do do… You can't touch this **(ECT.)

**My my my music hits me so hard, makes me say oh my lord, thank you for blessen' me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet. It feels good; to know you're down, a super dope homeboy from Oak town. And I'm known, and such, and this is a beat, uh, you can't touch.**

She stopped it and stared at me. I sighed know that much more of this was two come. DID YOU SEE ALL THOSE CANDY WRAPPERS? She chuckled and said "Cheese…hurfg he haahahahahahahhah!" She then broke out in a full blown laughing fit, and was on the ground holding her gut.

I just stared, how do you get rid of a mega super sugar rush? Hmm… She suddenly stopped and got up. "Why was I laughing so much?" She asked in a normal tone. "I have no idea!" I said. Her left leg was vibrating much like her head was. "What!" She asked. I pointed to her leg and she looked "AAAhhh! WHAT the HELL?" She exclaimed, it started to move around in a random matter still vibrating, "HELP!" she said. "HOLY HOG SHIT!" She kept saying thing of that matter. I was freaken' out! What do I do? What do I do? "Can you walk?" I asked."I don't know!" She said loudly. She lost her balance and fell to the ground and tried to hold her leg down "IM HAVING A LEG SEZUIRE! HELP ME NOW!" She yelled at me. "It probably was from all those candy bars you had." I said. "What are you my dad? I NEED HELP HERE!" She demanded, so I helped her up and supported her by her shoulders.

Then it stopped… She looked surprised. I let go. "TAKE THAT RANDOM LEG SEZUIRE!" She said as she pointed at her leg. "How did THAT hapPEN! AnYwaYs?" she asked with the occasional yell in her words. "You have massive mega super sugar rush." I said. "Huh… How do I get rid of it?" She said then started laughing yet again. "I'm not sure." I said, "Well then I'll RUN TO HOME! Race ya!" She suggested. "That might work, and no, I'm so gonna lose to a girl high on sugar." I said." Naghw… Just try I might get distracted!" she said. "Fine just this once."I said, she got all happy and stuff and we went to the side walk."Okay, ready"-I got in a start position-"Set"- She just stood there like she wasn't gonna run-"….GO!" And she just bolted of and I was behind. When I slightly caught up she had her arms where behind her like she was running for a hug. She noticed me and ran faster, I kept on running like I was being chased by rabid dogs. She just kept on running like she was in a felid of flowers or something, with the occasional maniacal laugh from her.

She stared playing Firework by Katy Perry (Don't ask how I know) on her iPod that she somehow got out. We were at our neighborhood now, I was getting tiered but she kept a steady pace.

**Ivis POV: **

I was running like I was finally free of some jail or something! We were in our neighborhood now and I was listing to my fave song when I was almost at my house I saw this other kid In the yard a couple of houses away from mine. I hadn't seen him at skool, He looked in bewildered at my running, I laughed at his confusion! I had my music on full blast so the world could hear! He tried to say something but couldn't hear him. I got to my house and waited for Dib as my song went over, wow I can run _that_ fast! I turned off my iPod. I sat on my porch steps, and a few minutes passed when Dib showed up. "Well it took ya long enough!" I said. He was to out of breath to respond, he just plopped on the ground. I stared at him "HA!" I said. "WELL guess what! I'M STILL TO HYPER!" I yelled. Lucky for me my adoptive parents had a late work day to day so they wouldn't question why I'm yelling at a worn out big head. I kicked his head, he didn't move, he was still breathing heavily. So I went around the house, and came back with a hose on, I poured it on him. He got up with a "NAGH!" I chuckled. He glared, I started to point and laugh at him.

He caught his breath finally, "HOW! Do I stop being hyper?" I asked. As I said that Zim walked by, "HEY ZIM HOW DO I STOP BEING HYPER!" I yelled at him. He came over and Dib looked disgusted at him. "What do you mean? Tell Zim" He asked. I was about to speak but got interrupted a; "DIB!" Gaz came into view."DIB you ditched me at skool! You will pay greatly for your crime." She threatened with an evil look on her face. "Crime?" I whispered to Zim, who looked freaked out."What's up with you?"I asked him. "We should leave." He whispered to me. "Why." All this time Dib was begging for mercy down on his knees, as Gaz advanced on him taking her time.

"Well when Gaz-human gets mad she gets destructive, like destroy everyone who looks at her kind of destruction."He explained."Oh shit." I said. I went to my door I motioned for Zim to follow. He resisted but heard Dibs cries for help. He rushed in. I shut the door. I just barely peeked out the blinds I could see Gaz with a dark aura around her. I quickly shut the front blinds. "So how long will the dooming be?" I asked Zim, he shrugged. "WELL great." I said. "I'm bored… LET'S PLAY MONOPILYEH!" I suggested."What?" he said."ITSA bored game! It's sorta fun unless you have a 7 hour game that's BAD!" I explained to him."Sure." he said. I got it out I just guessed were it was cause I did just now get a family.

So we started playing I explained the rules, he got frustrated and stuff, because I had more hotels and houses than him. I was being the Hat and he was that cannon arrow thing. BUT THAT'S UNIMPORTANT! So yeah… I totally kicked his green but at monopoly.

**(A/N: So waddya think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Okay I'll stop that. SO It is impossible for me to know what you think about it unless YOU REVIEW! I do continue to frown upon flamers deeply. SO GO click that purple-ish-blue-ish button! And type something! Now a moment of silence for those two dead dramatic frogs…. MOMENT OVER!)**


	6. HALLOWEEN it totally rocks dude!

**(A/N: I'm Glad you guys liked the sugar rush! It was fun to write! Scenes HALLOWEEN! Is here I thought it would be appropriate to write this one! THE DISCLAIMER: Why would you think I own Invader Zim? If you do, then you're WRONG! So the dramatic frogs don't work out…I'LL HAVE DRAMATIC TOPIE!(African goat deer things. If you don't know what I'm talking about then GOOGLE TO THE RESCUE!) *a Topy comes out wearing sketchers and an orange cloak thing and strikes the dramatic pose* **

**NNEGHGAAAAHAHA!**

**Ivis POV:**

So yeah… I beat Zims but at monopoly, it as SOOO funny to see him get all mad and still not quit! "YO! Zim, you should go my parents will be home ANY MINUTE NOW!" I said to Zim. "Ah yes your parental units! I shall take my leave NOW!" He announced. And got up, "Hey! Lunch tomorrow?" he said over his shoulder. "Well maybe if you help me pick up the game pieces!" I said. He sighed and went to help me clean up the game. When we finished, something hit me. "TOMORROW'S HALLOWEEN!" I yelled, Zim shuddered, "What you don't like Halloween?" I asked."NO! I don't! All those filthy children turn into sugar crazed zombies!" He yelled."No they don't! Well sugar crazed yes but NOT ZOMBIES!" I explained.

"Oh….. WELL IT'S STILL QUITE SPOOKY!" Yelled Zim. "THAT'S THE POINT!" I yelled back, I bet my neighbors hated me now. "Oh... why?" he asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow Zim just go now." I said pushing him out the door. "Bye!" I said. "BYE!" he yelled and waved rapidly. I shut the door, and got my skool stuff up to my room, I was supposed to be doing that, instead of playing monopoly with an alien. Man to day was crazy! First I sat with an alien at lunch, I got a massive super mega sugar high, I had a leg seizure, I ran home listing to my favorite song, I yelled at a big headed kid, I watched that same big headed kid get doomed by his sister, I then played and beat an alien at monopoly! Today was a success!

I went into my room and put my homework on my desk, I started on it with the occasional giggle and twitch from my sugar rush… I still had it. My new parents got home and I greeted them, don't ask me why they wanted a 13 year old daughter right off the bat! To me that's just crazy! But anyhow, at dinner my mom said "We got a call at work saying you got detention, what's that about?" They both looked at me with interest. "I got detention for excessive giggling." I said with shame, sort of. "Excessive giggling? That's what you got detention for?" My dad said. "Well what do you expect from a teacher whose name is Mrs. Bitters? A bitter teacher." I said.

They nodded in understanding, "So we shouldn't worry about it?" My mom asked. I shook my head 'no' they nodded in a 'gotcha' kind of way. After that I had a pretty boring night, I did all that night stuff and slept.

**Dibs POV:**

After I got maimed by Gaz. I limped up to my room and plopped on my bed, if I hadn't been doomed, then I would have been spying on Zim. But my whole body hurt, even my eyes hurt! But I just dozed off to dreamland, hopefully I won't hurt too much to walk to skool tomorrow. When I woke up I still hurt real badly, so I forced myself to get up. I limped out of my room down the stairs which was real hard to do without falling, and went down to dads' labs. Maybe there was some medi machine thing that would help me and all my pain.

Lucky for me dads communicator floating screen thing was here, "Hello son! What brings you down here?" He asked. "Well I'm all bruised and hurt, and maybe there's something you have that can help me?" I asked. "Well of cores! But how did this happen my son?" he asked."Well-"-I saw Gaz behind dads screen glaring in a 'don't say it' kind of way-"I fell down some stairs." I lied. "Oh my poor clumsy son. But, I'll have you fixed up in a jiff! Just step in here." He said motioning towards a machine that was the size of an average elevator, with a door that slid open like one, a screen and keyboard on the outside of it, and a big red + on it. I stepped in, it felt like stepping into a can, but it had a light in there.

The door slid shut, then it was filed with some rainbow of smoke gas stuff, it only took about a minute then it all cleared and the door open again I stepped out, and I felt like I hadn't been doomed yesterday. "Thanks dad!" I said."No problem my son. Just be more careful on those stairs now!" he said, and I left.

I went into the kitchen and made some toast, and went to skool.

**Zims POV:**

I went to my base and, of course when I walked in Gir was being Gir, which means playing Dance Dance Revolution for like the 1,908th time. But sense my plan had started, I was in an oddly good mood now. I hadn't told anyone about my plan, not even Minnimoose! I marched pass Gir, and Minnimoose who was just watching him, I went to the trashcan elevator, I had to make it a bit larger because I have grown a bit! So yeah I descended to my GENIUS labs, I wonder what I'm gonna do during my long term plot, I know the long part is trusting me, that takes a while, she may not be all human but she still was raised like them, but smarter. Ugh that retched monopoly! Anyhow what to do what to do?

Prepare for the Halloween! So that's what I did I upgraded the lawn gnomes, and houses defenses. Humans would be sleeping right about now, but Irkens only sleep if they want to. So Irken cities never do sleep, unlike that earth city New York, everyone in that city will eventually sleep! It went morning 'cause I heard Gir say "MASTER I MADE WAFFELS FOR BREAFAST!" I came up not to eat the waffles but to go to the retched skool!

**Ivis POV: **

I woke up to a sunny October day. IT'S HALLOWEEN! Woo I was going as myself of course! You know my freaky form! So my costume was no sweat, I got ready for the day in normal clothes, we did in fact get a notice for Halloween saying to dress up, but I never mentioned it 'cause I'm evil, I changed into my freaky form, and went down stairs for breakfast, my house was decked out in creepy stuff not that hallmark crap! The for real deal spooky! YEAH! They love Halloween just like me!

I fit in so well here! My adopt mom (it's my new title for them) and my adopt dad were in the Kitchen, "So what's that your being for Halloween?" my adopt mom asked, my house was backwards! My adopt mom was at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and my adopt dad was cooking breakfast, "I'm a mix between a where wolf a ghoul, a dinosaur and a freaky person!" I said happily. "Really? Well I think it's the most real looking one out there! And I'm not just saying that!" my adopt dad said, "Well I'm not sure what to call it, but it sure is scary!" I said. It was all the cold hard truth! "Well breakfast is ready ya monster!" My adopt dad said teasingly but it sort of hurt. I left for skool after I ate.

**Dibs POV:**

Me and Gaz were walking to skool, I was a vampire of sorts I had those fangs that look real and I had dark clothes on (No not a sparkly vampire!) And Gaz said that she is scary enough. So she was going as herself, I saw Ivi she was a mix of some things, but it freaked me out when I first saw her. She had super sharp canines, her hair was all spiky, horns on her head, sharp claws a tail that hung loosely behind her, a shadow painted face, and somehow got her eyes to glow a bit. It was freaky looken'. "Hey count-Dib!" She said in a huskier tone of voice. "Good morning Ivi!" I said in a phony Dracula voice.

"Please don't talk like that all day" She asked still in a husky voice. "You gonna talk like that all day?" I asked in a normal voice. "Yes… but you won't be talking at all if you ask about mine!" She threatened with her fist full off claws. Gaz chuckled at this, "Hey Gaz, smart move not having to humiliate yourself in some stupid costume." She said, "I wouldn't be caught dead in one!" Gaz replied, wait Gaz replied? Hmm… we kept on walking and talking about mindless stuff.

We reached the skool I went to my locker she went to hers. And I made it to class early, a few minutes later everyone came in, in costume of course. As did Zim and Ivi… they were talking, ZIM WAS OUT OF HIS DIGIUSE! "HEY ZIM! WHERES YOUR DIGIUSE!" I yelled not thinking. "What do you mean Count-Dorkula?" Zim said, and everyone laughed at this very un-original joke. "If you mean costume I am clearly dressed as an alien, just to humor you and your antics." He added. We glared a lot, then stopped when Miss Bitters came in, as did the laughter. We all took our seats "Well this is different, a new student has decided that they wanted today of all days to be their first day." Bitters said.

She means a new student had come on Halloween. "Her name is-"The door broke down all you could see was a combat boot. Then a girl dressed also as an alien came in but not an Irken, She was painted grey blue, she had two long horns came down vertically then horizontally then vertical. (They looked like pigtails) She looked as if in battle attire, with a gray shirt, an armor plated skirt with a slit in the sides, black leggings and sleeves and two things on her wrist that were square and covered half of her fore arm. (Like the tallest things but square and all five fingers)Combat boots, she had spiky black hair, with an electric blue streak on her spiky bangs down to the left side of her face and all the way down. Bright blue eye almost electric blue but not, and she had a choker on it had a small rock in the middle of a thick black band. She said nothing, she spotted Zim and glared like an 'I wish you were dead' kind of glare. "Her name is Pluto and she will now say something and never speak again." Miss Bitters said loudly. But Pluto remained silent just looking around. "Are you a mute or something?" asked Miss Bitters, well y'know bitterly. She looked at Miss Bitters and nodded at her! "You are now my new favorite student." She announced. Spoo sighed at this, Spoo used to be the favorite.

"YOU!"- Miss. Bitters pointed to Carl-"ARE GOING TO THE UNDERGOUND CLASSROOM" She said quite loudly. He fell though the floor like all the others….screaming. And Pluto took his seat which was behind mine next to Ivis. She was of course silent the whole class.

**Zims POV: **

The new girl looked odly fimilar. Hm whatever, Lunch came! The food was scarier that anything that could happen on the Halloween! I sat at my usual table and Ivi sat across from me, I stabbed my food as we talked about meaning-less stuff, then the new girl Pluto right? Came in and looked around, "Hey maybe she can sit with us." Ivi said. "Why?" I asked she looked at me "well you said it yourself; 'The new dirt-child should have a place to sit correct?'" She quoted me.

"Fine" I reasoned, which I normally don't do. She came over and sat next to Ivi, "Smart to bring lunch from home, the food here is scarier than anything that could happen on Halloween!" Ivi said just what I was thinking. Pluto nodded with a small smirk, "Hey and great costume, a monster thing is sitting with some aliens!" Ivi-thing said, Pluto nodded again and looked quickly up and down Ivis costume, "I'm gonna assume that's a 'thanks yours too'!"Said Ivi, Pluto nodded and smiled. She ate her normal DISCUSTING food, I continued to stab mine, so me and Ivi talked meaninglessly again and Pluto nodded every now and then to let us know she was listening. Lunch ended. Me and Ivi got up and threw our trash away, but Pluto motioned for us to go on without her. We shrugged and walked to class.

**Dibs POV:**

What's up with the new people sitting at Zims table? Is this part of his plan for world domination? I'm not sure, But what I do know Pluto has a story and I'm gonna figure it out! I apparently said out loud, "Shut up Dib, and stop sticking your over sized head in everyone's business. So she's a mute and is a little dark who really cares?" Gaz Snapped at me. "MY HEADS NOT BIG!" I yelled.

"Whatever floats your boat." Gaz said. I mumbled about my head not being big. I got up when the bell rang to throw away my trash, Pluto was still sitting at Zims table with a thoughtful expression. "What's up with you?" I asked she looked up for a few seconds then back down again. "Well I'm gonna hit class see ya there." I said and walked off to class.

When I got there Pluto was already there! How'd she do that? I dismissed it and went to my seat in front of her. The class started and Miss Bitters talked a lot then asked a few questions, one of them being "what will eventually happen to the universe?" A few raised their hands, "YOU!" she yelled at Chunk, "Uhh Doom?" he said. "NO! You get an F!" She snapped, "Any others?" Pluto raised her hand."Yes?" She walked up to the chalkboard and wrote in clean writing 'Implode in on itself' and walked back to her seat. "Correct, Pluto you get an A!" Pluto smirked, and nodded. Class ended and all the Kids rushed out of the doors and windows.

**Ivis POV:**

Time for CANDY! I loves me that candy! I went with Dib, Zim and even Gaz came, I invited Pluto while we were at lunch I just never mentioned it cause I'm evil! And she came! For da spookys that is. We went all over the neighborhoods mine/ Gaz and Dibs, Zims, And Pluto's! When it got later all the skool kids went to Zitas Party, but we weren't invited so we crashed it! We snuck in there somehow, and 'accidently' destroyed some tables and decorations, you should have seen Zitas face when she saw us dimolishing her Halloween part stuff! PRICELESS!

Present:

We were in da spooky woods, Dib was sort of freaked out, Gaz was as neutral as ever, Zim was marching but the occasional nervous look around you could tell he was trying to keep his cool, Pluto looked curious at noises and animals she jumped every now and then. I felt right well maybe that's my freaky form tlalken but yeah I feel right in the woods.

We heard a twig snap in the darkness, we all turned that way. We heard some leaves rustling, I took a defensive stance Gaz was alert, Pluto was also alert but not in the 'I'm gonna hurt this thing' kind of alert. Dib was cowering in fear, Zim was shivering and whimpering.

We heard more rustling, I tried to see what I was, and it then came straight for us! I got glimpse of red and green, but I dived and it just missed me! I turned around I saw a short green little guy that looked like Zims 'Costume' but he was a lot shorter and fatter **( Bet you know who it is!) **"HEY ZIM!" he said, I glared at him, "What? Uhh… HEY IT'S SKOODGE!" Zim yelled making crows fly away, they bro hugged, Zim had to bend down quite a bit. "Hey haven't seen you in forever!" said Zim. "Who are these guys?" Skoodge asked, while motioning to me Dib Gaz and Pluto on the ground around them, "Well, This is a horrid human or Dib-stink. This is Ivi-thing, this is Gaz-sister, and this is Pluto-human." He introduced us to his little friend.

"Wow that's a lot of names to remember! And Zim when did you get so tall?" Asked Skoodge. "The last time I saw you was the great assigning, and you were shorter that me! Now you have to bend down to see my face! Man!" Skoodge said "Yup! Guess I was MEANT TO BE TALLEST!" Zim yelled again."Wha wha wait, you used to be shorter than him?" I asked. "Sadly yes..." Zim responded. I chuckled a bit, "STOP YOU'R LAUGHING!" I stopped. "Well what are you doing with them? I thought that you- mpghsmmrrpphh" He was cut off my Zims three taloned hand covering his mouth, Zim must have noticed Dibs expression, (he looked like he did in the nightmare begins when Zim comes to class.)

"Please stop talking now Scourge…just please!" Zim said. "Well how'd you get here?" Asked Zim. "Well I kinda got banished…for being short and fat…" He said sadly. "Awwwe…!" I said and went over to Skoodge. He looked pitiful, He put his forehead on my belly, I patted his head and looked up at Zim, He was looking down at me and Skoodge with a neutral face, Skoodge then put his tiny arms around my belly aria, "Umm…oakayy." I said. He began nuzzling by belly! I pushed him off and said "SKOODGE THAT WAS WAY TO FAR!" I scrambled to my feet. He looked down ashamed. "What ya do that for?" Zim asked him, "Well being in a ship for that long y'know…No contact with other-" "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!" Yelled Gaz. "Well you can stay at my genius base!" Zim offered.

"Sure! You're my best friend an-" "NO HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Yelled a kid I saw at skool named Keef I think, who came out of no were! I pummeled him into a pulp in that 3rd exclamation point. He lie there twitching and he was groaning in pain. I walked away from his twisted body, I had apparently been swinging my hips as I walked away, because Skoodge was staring all googly eyed at me. "No Scourge… No." I said simply. "Nawwgh…" He said "we can still be friends though right?"I asked him, "Yeah okay." He agreed. "Well it's getting late I better go home or dads gonna freak! He he right Gaz?" Dib said nervously, "We haven't even been to the house yet and you're scared?" Asked Gaz. "Not scared just-" "Tiered?" Gaz finished for him."Maybe..." he said which means yes."Well its ether go back alone in da spooky woods or join the dark side Dib…we have cookies" **(yes I indeed quoted my profile!) **I said as I held a small bag of Halloween cookies in front of his face, he stared at them much like Skoodge did to me. I started to swing them side to side.

"Fine I'll join the dark side!" He tried to snatch them but I was faster and he missed I held them just out of reach. He gave up and went back to normal Dib…or normal for Dib. "Not untill the house." I said and put them away. We walked on with Skoodge constantly asking questions about earth then asking why? After the original question I was ready to maim him! But we reached da spooky house it sure was spooky! "Whatcha waiten fer?" I asked them all. "You go first!" "No you!" "I'm not gonna!" All the guys said some things of that nature.

I whispered to Gaz and Pluto, We turned around took innocent posses, and pouted our lips made our eyes bigger than they usually were. "Hey Zimmy we need some big strong brave man to go before us." Gaz said. "Yeah, and maybe a not so big one but still just as brave and strong, Skoodge." I said as I ran a claw through my hair and put my hand on the back of my neck. Pluto just stared Dib directly in the eyes and made a fabulous face that was innocent but pretty. They all had the same expression on their faces, jaws dropped, eyes huge, arms limp. We held our poses stared them right in the eyes. They tried to compose themselves and failing. They finally all took heroic posses and marched in the house, we followed them in to see how much we could use this act to our advantage.

We got into the house, it was well a spooky house y'know classic old rotting, broken, spider web, book, old candlestick. "I accuse DIB in the lounge room with the candlestick!" I got weird looks."Sorry couldn't help myself… But if we were clue people I would say Pluto is Mrs. Peacock, Dib as Prof. Plum, Gaz as Miss Scarlet, Zim as kernel Mustard, and Skoodge as Mr. Green. And I'm that dead rich person!" I said happily. They looked at me weird again "What?" We then heard a noise, we all stopped whatever we were doing. Everything was silent I looked around to see if everyone else was still here they were. We heard it again this time louder, and then we saw an arched figure and two creepy eyes that priced into your soul, or something.

Me and the dudes screamed at the top of our lungs, but not Gaz and Pluto cause Pluto's a mute, and Gaz ain't afraid of nothen'! (I think…) The figure moved real fast! Right up to me! I screamed as loud as inhumanly possible! I flailed my appendages around like crazy! I stopped when I realized that it was a creepy old man. My screaming died down and I stood still in silence, I scratched my nose. I walked next to Zim, We all simultaneously walked out the door and into the woods. "So that was a fun Halloween!" I said. "Yup!" Sure was!" "Umm hmm" *nod* "What's Halloween?" were the responses I got. We chattered about as we walked each other home first Pluto, Then Zim and Skoodge, Then me Gaz and Dib walked home because they were just across the street so we split and said bye. And that's what I did on Halloween! After that it was like 11:00 so I went to bed and would have regular skool tomorrow.

**(A/N**: **Yeah I know that was a long one has a lot of words too! Well I'm a Zombie little girl for Halloween! What are you? TELL ME! In a pleasant review! Flamers will get haunted by ghoasties! If you give me a kind review you will get those some of those cookies that Ivi used to get Dib to join the dark side! Well tell me! Tell me! Tell me! And the more ya review the more I write!)**


	7. More music!

**(A/N: So I'm sorry for the long wait my brain has been all not wanting to. And yeah I forgot to mention while I was finishing that last chapter my Cuban neighbors were keeping me up 'till 5:00 am! So I woke up at 2:00 pm… Good thing it was a weekend! So this is when things get all twisty! And if you think that Zims plan for world domination should work or blow up in his face TELL ME! You should read my other story; into the mind of Minimoose! It's a one-shot but still good! Well my finger nails are gonna do the intro thing go get 'em fingernails! *My purple finger nails raise my hands and make them clap***

**CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP**

**Ivis POV:**

I woke on the first of November, no offence November but I'm not a big fan of you. So yeah I got all ready I brushed my dark brown hair from walking in the wood and stuff. So I walked to skool and such, It went like a now average day, Walk with Dib and Gaz, sit in boring class while passing notes with Pluto, Sit with Zim and sometimes Pluto at lunch, sit yet again in class while passing notes with whoever, Walk home with Dib and Gaz, do stupid homework, eat dinner and sleep, then repeat.

**NO ONES POV:**

So the months passed and Ivi, Pluto, Zim, Gaz, Dib, Gir, Minimoose, and even Skoodge became great friends, sounds so cheesy right? I know, but yes that group of 8 did get closer, wow a lot of people. But almost all of them had a secret they were keeping from the group.

They were all becoming suspicious of one another, could that sever their ties? Or will they reveal them to the group? FIND OUT!

Okay am I done here? –Walks away-

**Dibs POV:**

There was a gossip bug person thing, and I knew who it was so I went to none other than a nerd named Walter or Specks as some called him cause of his large glasses, I know so unoriginal. "Hey Walter, you got any info on Pluto?" I asked him. He looked up from his hand held computer thing. "Not yet, she's so hard to read and figure out, sense she's a mute 'n all. All I know is she seems to love blue, her necklace, and music. But that's all obvious things, have you found anything yet?" He said.

I shook my head. "No, nothing interesting just that she likes popcorn a lot. But that's not personality wise. I found out that Ivi hasn't appeared in the Harrisons house sense the day before her first day." I said. "Hey Dib why are you not caring that you're talking to me?" He asked me. "Well, my social status is still nerd crazy boy so why not?" I said. "Well I can hardly call you a nerd in the same sense as me, just look at the girls you're hanging out with! Man! Lucky nerd crazy boy." He said. "Well yeah but remember one of those girls is my sister. So gross, and stay away." I said. "Well there's Pluto and Ivi." He said. "Well yeah, but I think of Ivi as a second sister who doesn't pummel me all the time, and Pluto, I don't know much about her and even if I did then I'm not sure she would have a nice personality, so there" I said. "Hey I heard there's a new singer at the Food Plate, maybe there better than that other one, man that lady stunk! All she sung were old 80s songs, hopefully this one sings some from THIS decade." He said. "Yeah I was gonna go there after skool with Gaz, I invited Ivi who will invite Zim and Pluto, all I ever need to do when I want the whole group to come I just ask Ivi. Odd huh?" I said to Walter.

He was nodding and staring off at something, I followed his stare it was Gretchen, and she was just being Gretchen. "Dude? Hello? Are you there?" I asked while waving my hand in his face, he snapped up,"Huh, what? Oh sorry Dib I sort of have this crush on Gretchen but she's too busy with drooling over you…" He said sadly. "It's okay, She's been doing that for about 3 years now, she'll get over-""HI!" said a familiar voice, I turned and was face to face with Ivis big grin, she's got into sugary sugar candy bars again. "Oh, hey Ivi. Have you been eating those Sugary Sugar candy bars with caffeine again?" I asked her. "Naww… just the sugary sugar ones! Only two though! I AM NOT GONNA HAVE A LEG SEZUIRE!" she yelled loudly, and everyone stared for a few seconds, she just kept her grin so wide it made her eyes squint almost to the closing point.

She turned and stared down with a normal expression, I followed her stare it was Walter, he had that look Skoodge had on Halloween, She gave him a creeped out look, then skipped away back to Pluto, who every lunch sat back to back on the bench thing and shared an earphone and listened to Pluto's iPod while ether drawing/doodling, or designing clothes/writing music. They never showed us what they were drawing or writing. But Ivi just told us that was what they were doing, and by we, I mean me and Zim tried to look they smacked us away.

Oh and by the way Pluto out of her costume has the same hair, same eyes, electric blue tunic, with black leggings, grey long sleeves, and grey leather boots, same necklace and real pale skin. "What was that about?" I asked Walter. "Huh? Oh great I did it again… I do that some times. I don't know why but I do." He said still staring at Ivi drawing, using her legs as an easel for her drawing pad, and listening to Pluto's iPod though one ear and talking to Zim in the other.

"Well maybe 'cause you can't get a girlfriend." I said, "Hey! You're the one talking! _You've_ never had a girlfriend before! Jeeze… but you have a better chance than me you hang around them all the time you at least have that!" He protested. "Whatever dude well talk to you some other time." I said as I waved and walked to the table, "Bye dude!" He said as he waved too.

The 'Popular' people labeled us as 'Those colorful freaks' true we were freaky, true most had very bright outfits, but that title was uncalled for! "Hey guys wanna go to the Food Plate tonight? I heard they have a newer better singer." I suggested. "DUH! Wanna come Zim? Or Pluto?" Ivi said. "Fine… I'll go…" Zim said. Pluto just shook her head. "Why not Plu?" Ivi asked disappointed. She whipped out her electric blue phone and texted something. Ivi's phone beeped she got it out and read. "Oh she said that tonight's family night, right I forgot that was every Friday… WAIT! Were only 13! We can't go to a restaurant by ourselves! Or at least I can't." Ivi pointed out. "Well I could get my 'cousin' to who is 16 to come with us." Zim said with an evil look.

"Who, you talking about Skoodge, or some robot?" I asked. We all basically knew Zim and Skoodge were Irkens, but they never openly admitted it. "Skoodge in an older human thing." He said."But Skoodge is terribly short no one will believe us." Ivi said. "We can change that. The outfit will be sort of like a robot hologram thing." Zim explained to us. We all nodded even Gaz seemed like she was gonna come. So skool went as expected we all passed notes in class like every day. Skool ended we went to our houses and stuff, me and Ivi and Gaz told our parents about the thing. Zim probably was getting Skoodge ready. I had to show who 'Billy' was to dad so he would trust his only kids with him, and we had to go to Ivis house to do the same, good for us Skoodge was a total lame-o at times so it was easy for adults to like him.

So we got into 'Billy's car' (Zims Voot) and went to The Food Plate. We got a sat not to close to the stage but not too far away ether. I ordered a hamburger and a Poop cola, Gaz demanded pizza even though they weren't a pizza place and a Poop cola, Ivi ordered chicken fingers and a Poop cola… she said she needed her fix… yeah not a caffeine addict at all. Zim ordered or threatened for some waffles apparently the only food he could eat here and he apparently snuck in some Irken sodas for him and Skoodge. Skoodge had the same as Zim. We sat and talked for a while.

We got our food and the new singer came out she looked at least around 13-15 and she had blue hair in a straight and bangs style, sliver shiny high tops, black and white striped knee high socks, a sequin black skirt, silver top, and her face had this makeup that looked like a mask on it and her bangs almost reached her eyes, and two black cuffs on her wrists the music started playing she was gonna sing Most Girls by Pink, a little old but whatever, beats 80s music.

**I never cared too much for love, it was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want. Paid was the issue of the day. If a girlfriend's got some game, Could be more fly, Getting paid was everything.**

She sounded like a mix of Pink herself, Katy Perry, and Avril Lavigne all in one sort of.

**But I'm not every girl, and I don't need that world to validate me.' Cause Shorty got a job, Shorty got a car, Shorty can pay her own rent. Don't wanna dance if it in my heart, most girls want a man with the bling bling. Got my own thing, got the ching ching. I just want real love. Most girls want a man with the mean green. Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of: A man that understands real love.**

The waitress came up to our table to refill our drinks, "Man she's doen' a lot better tonight! I mean last night she was all stage fright but now she's all confident, good fer her!" She said

**I was a girl about the floss. It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me. Seek for a man who's got the means, to be gettin you diamond rings, it's what every fly girl could want or even dream.**

"What's her name? Because I would have noticed if she went to skool with us she looks around our age." I asked.

**But I'm not every girl, and I don't need no G to take care of me. Cause Shorty got a job, Shorty got a car, Shorty can pay her own rent. Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart.**

"I think I heard the manager calling her Zina or Quinn or something weird that I've never heard before." She looked at Skoodge or 'Billy' and got all flirty "So you come here often?" She said batting her eyelashes.

**Most girls want a man with the bling bling. Got my own thing, got the ching ching. I just want real love. Most girls want a man with the mean green. Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of: A man that understands real love.**

"Uhh… no… and I'm never gonna come back here. Cause I'm just visiting my cousin here." Skoodge replied obviously nervous and motioned towards Zim.

**Most girls want a man with the bling bling. Got my own thing, got the ching ching.  
I just want real love. Most girls want a man with the mean green. Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of: A man that understands real love.**

"Hey aren't you that chick from the Chicken Licky?" I asked the waitress. "Yes, but that place got closed down kid. Now let us adults talk." She said. Skoodge or Billy looked like an average Joe off the street, not a dude on those SAW (AXE) commercials. But I'm a dude I don't know.

**But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me. Cause Shorty got a job, Shorty got a car, Shorty can pay her own rent. Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart.**

**Most girls want a man with the bling bling. Got my own thing, got the ching ching.  
I just want real love. Most girls want a man with the mean green. Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of: A man that understands real love.**

**Most girls want a man with the bling bling. Got my own thing, got the ching ching.  
I just want real love. Most girls want a man with the mean green. Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of: A man that understands real love.**

The song ended and the crowd cheered, as did we, she was a good singer, and the waitress was still hitting on Skoodge. "Hey waitress lady you know that guy is AN EXTRA TERESTRAL!" I yelled. Most people in the crowd booed at me and said 'you're crazy' But one dude said "HE'S RIGHT!" I was shocked. "Huh?" I said confused. "She should sing E.T by Katy Perry!" The man yelled. And everyone agreed with him and started chanting 'E.T! E.T!' "Okay okay, I'll sing E.T" The singer said and the music started playing and they even had a smoke machine.

**You're so hypnotizing, Could you be the devil, Could you be an angel**

Your touch magnetizing, Feels like I am floating, Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid, You're not like the others, Futuristic lover, Different DNA, They don't understand you

Your from a whole other world, A different dimension, You open my eyes, And I'm ready to go, Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, Infect me with your love and, Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me, Wanna be a victim, Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien, Your touch are foreign, It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial

Your so supersonic, Wanna feel your powers, Stun me with your lasers, Your kiss is cosmic, Every move is magic

Your from a whole other world, A different dimension, You open my eyes, And I'm ready to go, Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, Infect me with your love and, Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me, Wanna be a victim, Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien, Your touch are foreign, It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental, On another level, Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length, And be there when you vibrate, For you I'll risk it all, All

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, Infect me with your love and, Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me, Wanna be a victim, Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien, Your touch are foreign, It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial, Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, Your touch are foreign, It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial

The song ended and once again the crowd cheered. She sang That's Not my name by the Ting Tings, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by yet again Katy Perry, this restaurant was filled with Katy Perry fans. "Well, I'm gonna take a break! See ya!" she said and jogged off the stage behind the curtains. "I wonder what her name is." I asked to more myself than anyone.

**Gazs POV:**

"Here you go again, sticking your over sized head in other- where'd he go?" I said. We looked around we saw him making his way to the back stage. We all sighed "That big head will never learn will it?" Ivi asked. We all shook our heads in shame for Dib.

**Dibs POV:**

I made my way down the hall way back stage; I saw a door with a star on it so I knocked. "You may inter!" I heard her call. I opened the door and she was applying more mask make up to her face. "Hey it's E.T guy!" She said. "Whatcha need?" she asked while bending down to tie her silver high tops. "Well I was wondering if you were like home skooled or something 'cause I've never seen you around the skool and that's the only one here for a while." I said.

She finished tying her shoe and faced me I still couldn't see her eyes, those bright blue bangs got in the way. "Yes I am home skooled, and I like it better than the public skool system. They suck, maken you eat that gruel, lecturing you about stuff you won't need later in life, it all just sucks so I chose home skooling!" She said.

"You're right it does suck… but all my friends go there and my dad's never home to buy the stuff so I have no choice but to go by the public skool system." I said. "So is that all you wanted to ask me?" She asked, I thought for a second, "Well I was wondering what your name was." I said. "It's… Jaxine but you can call me Jax." She said while smirking. "Cool well I'm Dib." I said while gesturing for a hand shake, she took it and shook it happily. "Well you best be going cause I have to go back on in a few." She said. "Right well it was nice meeting you Jax!"I said while waving. "A pleasure to meet you to Dib." She said as she too waved. I left and went through the labyrinth of halls and found my way out.

**Zims POV:**

I hadn't spoken much this whole thing and Gaz-human just pointed that out "Hey Zim you haven't said a word sense you demanded your waffles… say something."I looked up at her. "Oh sorry I zoned out for a while there… sorry" I said unusually calm. "What's wrong with you at the moment, you usually are talking about world domination.

I personally don't mind if the earth got taken over as long as I get some video games then I'm fine, but you have all this technology and stuff but you use it so stupidly, no offence." She said, I sort of took offence to it, "Well how would you take over earth then?" I asked her. "Well well well, is 'The Almighty Zim' asking a humans help for world domination?" Gaz-human said sarcastically, I glared "Maybe…" I said, "Well I accept your offer!" she said."It wasn't an offer." I said to her. "Well whatever you will have to deal with me anyhow." She said, "I like the idea of world domination! I'm in!" Said Ivi. Me and Gaz-sister looked at her perplexed, "You would?" I asked her, "Yeah, I already told you I hate humanity, and besides it could be fun to watch morons and idiots run for their feeble lives!" She said darkly.

"You have a dark streak Ivi, I like that." Skoodge said, "No Skoodge." Ivi said, he hung his head he finally got that waitress off of him. "So it's decided we all help take over earth? What about Pluto, I frankly don't mind if Dib-stink gets destroyed in all this, but you might think otherwise." I said, "Well I sort of have a problem but what do we do about him he doesn't want the earth to get destroyed! I had to go with him while he was spying on you, but I ended up playing Gir in Dance Dance Revolution!" Ivi said. "So that's why you were there…But I have no idea." I said, "Hmm…maybe we can make him think he's saving the world but he'll be helping destroy it."Gaz-sister suggested. "Hmm, maybe, but he's my friend and we're not sure what Pluto thinks about this lying plan." Ivi said.

"Well we can talk about it tomorrow let's just enjoy the music."Gaz-sister said. We all nodded in agreement. Then the Dib-monkey came from back stage, I sighed, my plan was coming together without me even doing all that much! She just jumped in without me even asking her and I got Gaz-human to help me! She was strong as well as Ivi-thing, and with me and Skoodges technology then this planet will be at its knees!

**Ivis POV:**

The rest of the night we talked and listened. We all came home around 8:30 and I had a boring night like most nights, but I found out that Gazs birthday was coming up. Knowing how Gaz is she won't make a big deal of it. But I still at least offered to do something with her, she said and I quote; 'Well you could come over to my place for like a sleep over. It would make my house a lot more bearable.' So I'd be going there in a few days she said she doesn't need any presents but if I had to it would have to be any new version of a game she already has. So I went to sleep, tomorrow was Saturday.

**(A/N: So If you likes it T.E.L.L.M.E! Do you think Zims plan should blow up in his face, or should they rule the world? If I get at least 4 answers then I'll update! SO GO TELL ME! And yes I indeed continue to frown oh so deeply upon those flamers.)**


	8. Circal spining, cussing in Irken FUN!

**(A/N: Well it seems ether no one has an opinion or no one reads these things! I only got one opinion here! The other review was just 'I like this story' from InvaderXJadeXUchiha, thanks by the way. Thank you to Lalalalalala girl, for actually saying her opinion! I like the idea by the way…So anyhow if anyone is still reading this I'm not mad just want to know if my story is read at all sorry if I came off as angry, I use way to many exclamation points! So without further ado here's the next chapter!)**

**EXCLAMATION POINTS!**

**Pluto's POV:**

I awoke on Saturday morning, the sun's rays beaming through my window. What a lovely star it is, it's a funny thing, when you think of stars you think night, but on a planet the only time you see your orbiting star is in the day. Odd how things work like that, I sat up and stretched, I looked around my blue covered room, it was all neat and clean some stuff thrown around, such as note pads and homework.

But all in all, it was clean. I got up and went to my bathroom; I bathed and put on fresh clothes. I put on my normal electric blue tunic with dark grey long sleeves, black tights, but I decided to wear my combat boots instead of my dark grey leather ones, they were warmer, and I always wore my choker.

I combed out my midnight black hair and the one large electric blue streak, I outlined my bright blue eyes with black eye liner, and went down stairs for breakfast. I ate some toaster biscuits, yes toaster biscuits they make them now, and went out for a morning walk like most Saturdays.

I passed Dibs Gazs and Ivies houses on the way they weren't up yet, I passed Zim and Skoodges house I just heard yelling and squealing, I shook my head at this, then Gir Zims insane robot in a dog suite came bursting out and latched onto my leg.

I stared at him, then Zim came bursting out in his human disguise. "GIR! Come back inside now!" He ordered. I just stood there, I didn't want to deal with the Irken. All they do is destroy people's lives, he eventually got Gir off my leg, and scolded him.

I continued to walk as if it never happened, I went on a path in the woods. I've been on it many times so I wouldn't get lost, and if anyone came at me like an idiot I have the experience to handle them myself. I was enjoying the sun rise taking in the start of a day, I took in a big breath and let it out.

I then saw someone walking in the opposite direction of me, they got a bit closer, it was Dib! Great now my morning in peace is ruined, no offence Dib. I just kept on walking and when he spotted me he waved. I waved back, he approached, "Hey Pluto what are you doing in the woods this early?" He asked me, I gestured around to the trees, then looked at him and nodded towards him too. "Oh, well I for some reason got up too early today and, I came across this old path a few days ago and was just like hey why not?" He said, I nodded.

"Well why are you out here when creeps could be around anywhere?" He asked me. I just smirked, I quickly punched certain spots on his torso, then I punched a pressure point forcefully, and picked him up, spun him then threw him down, and crossed my arms and smirked down at him. He was all stunned by where I punched him. "Can you help me out here?" He asked in pain, I nodded and bent down next to him, I did some stuff with his arms, rolled him over and poked a few spots on his back and relocated his spine, rolled him back over and pushed in a few spots on his neck, and he could move again.

He got up and looked at me surprised. "I had no idea you could do that! Why didn't you do that when people were on the violent point of making fun of all of us?" He asked me, I shrugged and wrote something on my phone, and showed it to him, it read 'They weren't worth it; I can easily tune out people, yet at the same time I'm very in tune with people.' He nodded at the message.

"Hey what I always wondered was, what made you go mute, or were you born that way, or do you choose not to?" He asked me, I swayed my head side to side and texted on my phone again and showed it to him, 'You could say something happened, but you could also say I was born this way, and that I chose not to, it's a three way kind of thing Dib.' It read. I was a fast texter.

He nodded, "So you wanna do something?" He asked me, I thought for a second. I shook my hand like a rocking boat, I then brightened up. I wrote 'breakfast?' on my phone and showed it to him, "Sure." He said and we walked out of the woods.

**Gazs POV:**

I woke up, something was different but I just couldn't put my finger on it…it was silent so that means no Dib here this morning. Good that means I'll be in a better mood today, I got out of my purple and black colored bed and got ready for the day.

I bathed but I'm not gonna go into detail, let's just say I did average shower things. I got dressed in my grey tunic, lighter grey striped long sleeves, magenta striped tights, my black ankle boots, I blow dried my now waist length purple hair that some say used to look like a monster mouth when I was 10, I put on a good amount of eye liner and of course put on my mother's skull necklace.

I went down stairs and made toast, after I ate it I went to the couch and flipped on the TV. Some stupid show was on but I watched it any ways. I got a call on my watch communicator, it was from Zim I answered it, "What?" I said. "Gaz-human you need to come to my base so we can discus world domination! Now come…" He said. "Fine, just don't be as stupid as usual." I said as I got up from the couch, the watch went blank and turned back into a watch. I got my jacket and purple mittens that can turn into fingerless gloves, and walked out the door.

**Ivis POV:**

I woke up and dragged myself up, I got all ready and stuff, the simple stuff, bathing, clothing, teeth brushing, eyeliner, necklace, stuff like that. I went down stairs to get some breakfast, I chatted with the parents, and then watched the discovery channel just for the heck of it. I watched something about the ocean for like an hour, when I finally got bored and turned it off.

I went up into m room and got a video message from Zim, I accepted it and his face pooped up on the screen. "Hey Zim, what's up?" I said. "Hello Ivi-thing, I need you at my base ASAP as you humans say." He said, I shrugged. "Sure just let me ask my parents." I said. "Well hopefuly see you in a bit." He said and the screen went away.

I got up and went down stairs to ask my parents. I found my dad he was just typing something on his laptop in the kitchen. "Hey dad can I go over to Zims house?" I asked sweetly. He looked up and paused his typing. "Sure, just ask your mother." He said. I nodded and went off to find my mom.

I eventualy found her reading on her bed. "Hey mom can I go over to Zims house, dad said yes as long as I ask you." I said just as sweetly. She looked up and adjusted her reading glasses, "Well, sure, but I don't know his parents, so I'd have to meet them." She said, as my eyes went slightly larger, and my mouth went tiny to the side. I knew about Zims messed up robo parents, and that my mom wouldn't trust her daughter with those completely insane robots that somehow pass off as parents.

"Well they aren't the meeten kind of people." I said. "Well why not? If they aren't meeting kind of people then I'm not so sure." She said knowing that would get me to say "Fine." I said. "You can meet his parents, but what I don't understand is that you let me stay over at Dibs and Gazs house all the time, but you've never met Professor Membrane before." I said. "Well, Professor Membrane is a very busy man, it's a good thing he exists! And there just across the street." She said. "Okay." I said as I began to walk upstairs to warn Zim that my mom is coming.

I reached my computer and messaged Zim, "Hey Zim get your robo parents ready, my mom's coming with." I said, he sighed and muttered something about parent teacher night. "Well I have been making upgrades on them, FINE! You shall bring your parental unit." He said. I nodded."Okay we'll be there soon." I said and the screen yet again went away.

I went down the stairs and got on my black jacket and fingerless gloves. My mom got on a thicker jacket too, but no fingerless gloves, I don't know where you live but it's cold in November! We went out the door and we just had to drive there even though it's walking distance from our house, but no it was 'too cold' as my mom called it. Did she have to walk longer than this in the freezing cold morning? No I didn't think so!

So yeah we took the car like idiots, I sat shot gun of course. We got there and my mom looked horrified by the house. "What mom?" I asked. "Honey, is this the house?" She asked me while pointing at the green lopsided house with a purple roof and too many yard decorations.

I nodded. "Yeah this is Zims house." I said. "Oh, well I've heard stories of strange things happening here, and lots of maniacal laughing and it was that house that ran away to the Krazy taco once," She said still freaked, "Gir…" I muttered to myself. "Well trust me it's totally safe." I said. She nodded and we walked up the pathway lawn gnomes following us as we did.

My mom huddled closer to me because of this. I rang the doorbell, and the robo parents answered, "Hellooo There...mm...liTTle Guuurl..." Robo mom said to me, my mom got all freaked out. I walked in casually, passing the robo parents.

Zim was on the couch in his disguise and Gir was next to him also in disguise. I sat next to Gir, and my mom cautiously came in, and looked around like crazy. "Well this sure is a lovely, uhh, home you have here." She said trying to keep her cool, "Why! Thank you! I just love it here so much I could scream! So I think I will… WAGHARWHAGHAHHH!" Robo dad said flailing his arms around wildly, all while robo mom was spinning around in circles repeatedly. I was chuckling at the sight, and my mom was freaking out! "Welli'llseeyoulatersweetiebye!" She said quickly and ran out the door slamming it behind her.

"Made some upgrades huh?" I said, "It's not as easy as it looks." He said as he glared and started getting up and ordering them to go back to wherever they go. I got up too, then heard a voice from down below this level, "HEY ZIM THAT HAVE BETTER BEEN THE PIZZA GUY!" It was Gaz! I didn't know she was here! She soon came up and saw me, we fist bumped. "So why am I here Zim?" I asked him, he walked into the kitchen and took off his disguise, we followed him we went in a small elevator thing. "Well Ivi-uhb whatever I should call you, as we talked about yesterday at that HORRIBLE huuman FOOD place, world domination ring any bells?" he said, "Ohhhh right, see discovery channel dose that to me sometimes, so yeah you got a plan?" I said. He and Gaz smiled evilly, we got to the designated floor and all stepped out I was just following Zim and Gaz. We got to this large room with computer stuff and screens and…BUTTONS! Must…resist…big…red…shiny…BUTTON! I stared at one button for a bit, but snapped myself out of-zooms close to my face dramatically- the button trance…So anyhow, Zim sat in a chair and there were two others beside him I took one and Gaz took the other.

Zim pushed some **buttons** and touch screen stuff. Something popped up on the biggest screen, I studied it, it was definitely one heck of a plan, it was translated into English, It went like this; Build some complicated machine, make clones of some freaky thing, make an army of these freaky things and set them out on earth, and then a picture of me Gaz, Zim, Gir, Minimoose, and Skoodge on top of earth, crowded much?

So it sounded pretty good, I thought it over, "Hey Zim what is the weird thing that gets cloned?" I asked. "Well…" He said walking over to me."Hmm how should I put this…GIR!" Zim called and Gir dropped from nowhere and saluted, Zim whispered to Gir, then Gir got a shocked face. "IVIS GOT SUPER POWERS!" He yelled, I cringed for two reasons one was Gir screamed right in my ear, and two they knew… but I did kind of put it out there like the squirrel and Torque.

But still my three year secret has been revealed, I knew it had to be sometime. "NOT, super powers." I said trying not to yell back. Zim and Gaz looked curios now, I was standing with my head slightly down cast. "Well…what is it?" Gaz asked me. I looked up slightly with and evil smirk on my face, "Well, I'll just have to show you now…" I said as I backed up a bit.

I was kind of shadowed. I controlled my true form for a bit, then let it break free fully this time unlike Halloween, that wasn't the full deal. I felt my teeth growing, my horns coming out of my skull, my finger nails turning into razor sharp claws, and my tail come free from my spine, I felt something else to, something I haven't felt in a few years, I felt an energy, a strong energy almost a power, but that sounds cheesier than energy.

It all stopped, I still felt that energy. I emerged from the shadowy area, Zim looked shocked, and Gaz looked ever so slightly shock but neutral none the less. "I knew someone was gonna figure it out eventually…I just didn't know when." I said in a huskier voice.

I flicked my tail for no reason. "PERFECT!" Zim exclaimed. "How so?" I asked. "Well, now we have a powerful thing to clone!" He said, I cocked my head to the side."You want to clone me?" I said. "Yeah! But don't worry they will be mindless and have no personalities and their only purpose is to obey US!" He explained. "Well it would be creepy if they looked just like me, so can you change that?" I asked him, he nodded. "Well good, now how will you know they will obey to us and only us? That will be the key part, if they rebel then the plan is ruined." Gaz asked him.

"Well little Gaz, when the clone is being created the machine will insert a tiny almost microscopic nano chip in the clones brain, specificly the part of the brain that has will. So this chip will be only a voice command for us they will not harm us, and will only do what we tell them to." Zim explained to us, me and Gaz were nodding.

"So where do I come in, in all this?" Gaz asked. "You Gaz-human are the PERFECT General to the army of mindless clones! Plus you volunteered…" He said. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said. "So am I just the cloning person. Or do I have another spot in this thing? Cause I want a piece of the action!" I asked him. "Man you two ask a lot of questions…" he said, I nodded."I like to know exactly what I'm doing and how I'm gonna do it! And I also want to make sure this plan is seamless and fool proof!" I said, he nodded.

"Well anyhow, Ivi-thing you wil-""WHAT! I'm not a thing I'M A WHAT! I got it hooray that's what I am I'm a WHAT!" I said and got weird stares from Zim and Gaz. "what?" I asked them. "A What? So that's what you are? So we'll call you Ivi-What?" Zim asked me, I nodded. "That or just Ivi…whatever." I said."ANYHOW, Ivi-what you will be ether the Lieutenant or the Major." He said.

"Can I be the Lieutenant General?" I asked."No. that's too much important in the plan, we need to split it three ways equally, so we don't break out in a fight and one of us says that they did most of the work and the whole plan would fall apart! So I have the plan made and all the technology, Gaz is also the planer and General of an army to destroy the world! And Ivi-what you supply the army basically you make the army, and you also help lead and fight!" He said, I nodded it all made sense.

"So I make the army and help fight in it, I chose being the Captian it's in between! So what if someone such as Dib figures out that the clones are voice activated and gets a recording with our voice and it obeys?"I asked."Don't worry they will recognize our DNA and bio signature. So if that did happen they wouldn't respond." He said.

"Well how do we command a worldwide army? I mean come on!" I said."Telepathy?" Gaz said."Hm? Is that possible?" I asked. She nodded. "It is possible, you just-"Gaz was explaining for a few minutes and finished.

"Wow! I had no idea you knew so much about that stuff!" I exclaimed. "Yeah…well sounds pretty do-able!" Zim said. "So, do we have any more details on the plan to work over? If not then how do we start?" I asked them, they thought for a bit then Zim shook his head no."No, WELL now you two need to learn Irken! So we can have plans communicate and other stuff without anyone knowing. Smart huh?" Zim said, I shrugged, "Yeah, so let's start on that!" I said.

So for a few hours we learned Irken language, we would start more tomorrow and then get the real plan started. So I called my mom and told her I was coming home, I came around 12:30 and now it was 4:37 so I went home cause it was still light out.

I walked in, "Hey mom dad I'm home!" I called no answer. I went in the kitchen, the bedroom, the basement, the bathrooms, the den, and even the attic no parents oh well. I plopped down on the couch and on the coffee table there was a note. I picked it up, it read; Ivi- We have been invited over to the Membranes house tomorrow, but anyhow we are at a friend's house tonight we tried to call you but no answer. So we left this note for you, we'll be back around ten or so, there's some pizza in the kitchen. We will see you later tonight-love Jack and Linda.

I sighed."Great parenting parents." I said to myself. I went into the kitchen the pizza was all cold, lucky for me I have the intelligents to work an oven! WOOHOO! I put it in the oven and turned it to 350. I went off to watch some more discovery channel. Don't know why I've been watching that lately.

A few minutes later I took my pizza out of the oven and ate it with a nice fizzy poop cola.

**Dibs POV:**

Me and Pluto had some breakfast and went our separate ways, I came home and Gaz was gone and she wouldn't answer my messages! I was freaking out! What if's here and what if's there. Maybe she's just at Ivis place! Yeah I'll check there!

So I went out to Ivis house. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. It opened; her mom had answered the door. "Hello Dib, Ivi's not here today." She said. "Oh, well was my sister with her?" I asked calmly like I didn't just have a freak out. "No, she was invited to uhh…Zims house…creepy house. I didn't see her there when I dropped her off." She said shuddering when she remembered Zims house.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh! Dib for some reason your father invited us over tomorrow night, I just thought you should know." She said. "Hmm…okay, thanks for that. Well bye, see you tomorrow Mrs. Harrison." I said waving and started to walk away. "Bye." She said then shut the door. For some reason that's how everyone closed their doors in this town, even new people.

I walked down the side walk, "Zim." I said to myself. I started off to his house. When I got there, there was no maniacal laughter, no yelling, no explosions, just silent as any house could be. I was immanently suspicious. I walked past all the lawn gnomes and rang the doorbell. I waited, jeeze it's cold. The door opened Skoodge was there with his disguise on it was also just a wig and contacts but the wig was a different style, more like the bottom of my hair and a bit longer and the contacts were brown.

"Oh it's just you… look Zim is not, I repeat NOT doing anything wrong, can't he just not be stalked for once!" Skoodge said, "I'm not here for exposing Zim like usual Skoodge, I just wanted to know where my sister is." I said trying not to lose my cool. "Oh, well she isn't here, that's for sure." He said while starting to close the door, I put my foot in the way. "What about Ivi?" I said. "Umm Dib, don't you think I would know if there was a hottie in my own house?" He said. "Dude she's 13 she can't be a hottie, or at least I've never seen one." I said. "Well, in my opinion yes because on Irk 13 or 127 is like the 19 on earth! Any Irken around that age will be able to do tons more stuff!" He said. I just looked all dull and stuff. "Whatever! Have you seen any of them?" I asked him, "No, not sense we dropped you guys off at your house yesterday." He said. I sighed and walked off, I heard the door shut behind me. I kept on walking home, when I got there I plopped down on the couch.

**Skoodges POV:**

I was upstairs in the house which indeed does have the Voot in it. I was sitting on a crate playing a hand held earth game. I have no idea why I was up there but I was, I heard a car come in front of the house and some talking, but I continued to play.

I heard some robotic screaming and a slam, I kept playing. I heard a loud female voice and some talking I kept playing. But then my little person lost all his lives and the screen flashed GAME OVER in red letters. "DUGRHHHA." I grumbled as I threw it at the floor, I then went down to the main level of the base, and watched TV.

The news was on so I flipped to the as humans call them western movies. I watched most, but the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it, and it was Dib that human. I had to talk to him about were his sister was and all that, and when he FINALLY left, my movie was over and I had missed all the good scenes! AGH! I hate that human! I grumbled to myself about stupid human and how my movie was missed because of him.

I decided to see what Zim was up to, sense he hates it when I'm all loud, so I was as quite as I could be, I went down a few levels and found him in his computer room, with all the screens and touch boards and buttons, you could get mesmerized by those things! Anyhow Zim was in the computer room, but not alone, he had Gaz _and___Ivi with him.

But my question was why they were _here_? And why would they be speaking Irken? I have no idea but it seemed Zim was teaching them the Irken language…why? "No that would be saying the garbage is clean. That just makes no sense, try again." Zim said unusually nice and calm. I raised a none-existent eyebrow at this 'nice' thing he was doing. Then Ivi got frustrated and started cursing in Irken, quite fluently I might add. When she calmed down Gaz and Zim just stared at her. "Jeeze, I didn't even think we went over cuss words that much or just ever so slightly." Zim said. "So that's what she was saying, no wonder I didn't get much." Gaz said. They just went back to the lesson.

I went back up to the main house level and watched another western movie.

**Zims POV:**

FINALLY! My plan was set in motion! The teaching them Irken was hard, but they would be as good as any Irken by tomorrow! They left and I was happy, I'm not really happy that much, I mean yeah I laugh all the time, but that's at others expense or an evil maniacal laugh.

But now I was happy, happy that something was gonna work out for me for once, happy that others would be there that wouldn't make everything blow up in my face, and happy that were exceptionally nice to me. I wouldn't dare put these thoughts down on paper or audio or video. Then someone could figure out I'm not as cold and mean as I portray myself to be.

But anyhow, I went up to the house level, Skoodge was there watching some movie on the TV, at least it wasn't that HORRIBLE monkey…that monkey. I sat next to him he didn't look up. "So Zim what have been up to?" He asked still not looking. "Just the usual Skoodge, just the usual." I said. He looked at me and said."Does the usual include…TEACHING HUMANS IRKEN?" He yelled, you rarely see Skoodge yell. "How'd you know about that?" I said without thinking that he now knew because I just said so. "Well for one you just told me, and two I SAW ZIM! I SAW! Tell me why were you teaching humans Irken?" He said to me. I looked around nervously, if I told Skoodge, Gir, Computer or even Minimoose about my plan they would be bound to tell someone about it, and most likely Dib, the only one who can stop it. So I had to lie, I had to lie good.

"Well, you see Skoodge…I was teaching them Irken because…they death threatened me, if I didn't they would kill me. So I had to be nice and teach them, you ask them about why 'cause I have no idea." I said, he looked at me suspiciously for a bit and I was hoping so much for him to take the lie. "I'll belie that!" He chimed and went back to watching whatever it was with humans on earth creatures and hand held machines that shoot hunks of metal that explode, stupid humans, if those are there most common weapons this would be easy!

**(A/N: HEY SO DO YOU LIKE IT PLEASE RESPOND! I mean review! Sorry…anyhow I accept anonyms reviews, and frown ever so deeply upon flames. I enjoy saying HOLY HIPPOS! Hippos rock and can kill you…)**


	9. An ASSASSIN oh my!

**(A/N: HELLO! So I guess the "One time only shout out thing" Is not a onetime thing…now…SO I will answer some questions from the ONLY reviewers and more other peoples who read this need to review and vote! So ahem ughm hhmmmugh…kuh…**

**Lalalalalala girl: Well I was gonna do #1 already so yay…and you sort of can just similar and not the same…you know…and get your thoughts together as iiinnnn? I'm confuzzled…So yeah every great plan MUST have an interference! And YAY I have been complimented!**

**That blank person who really has no name and it's just blank!: Yes indeed Skoodge now enjoys western movies on Showtime! (If they have western movies…)**

**shadow spirit: stuff blowing up in people's faces are indeed enjoyable…SO THERE!**

**SO YOU WILL NOW READ SOME STORY!**

**Dibs POV:**

I sat on the couch and watched a marathon of Mysterious Mystery's of strange Mystery the rest of the day, I know I'm lazy, but hey I'm a dude! So around 5:00 the door opened the way only one person opens it, it was slammed open. I turned around and just as I thought Gaz was home! Phew she wasn't abducted by aliens or Zim who is also an alien.

"GAZ! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I yelled. She looked at me like 'duh'. "Well DUH I'm alive Dib! What do you think I am? A little ballerina who can't throw a punch for her life? Seriously Dib if you know me at all then you know I can take care of myself." She said angrily. I just quickly went back to being lazy, cause if I didn't she would doom me again!

I heard her go upstairs and her door slam, that's just how Gaz uses doors, she just slams them never shutting them. I did that same activity for a few more hours, then got hungry and ordered Bloatys, I went up to my room until the pizza came, but stopped at Gazs door.

"Hey Gaz! The Harrisons are gonna come over tomorrow night!" I said through her door, "Why are you telling me this?" She said, I could hear vampire piggy music in her room. "Well I just thought you should know someone was coming over." I said. I heard something hit the door, most likely a pillow.

That was my queue to leave, so I did. I went in my room and tried to figure out what Zim was up to, I mean I should just stop this because he has been on earth for three years now and still hasn't had one successful plan yet, but you never know. I haven't been as snoopy lately cause of that reason, but still alert so if he does do something I'll be the first to know and be able to stop him!

I did this for a few minutes but got distracted by youtube…cures you youtube and all your videos that aren't all that funny but I still for some reason laugh at them and watch more! The doorbell rang thankfully snapping me out of youtube land.

I went and got it, the delivry guy was all covered in acne and gross unidentifiable stuff… I tried to hold beck a barf, just the thought that I get my food from these kinds of people makes me want to hurl on everything!

I banished all those puke inducing thoughts from my mind. "HEY GAZ PIZZAS HERE!" I called to her, "You don't have to yell Dib." Gaz said from the couch. I had no idea she was there. "Oh sorry I-""Shut up." She cut me off. "Hey Gaz where were you today?" I asked her while putting the pizza box on the table as she got some plates. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" She said to me. "Well I was just interested." I said. "Why are you worrying Dib?" She asked me. "Well I should know what my little sister is up to." I said, she slammed down a cup. "Don't. Call. Me. Your. Little. Sister." She said with evil in her eyes and venom in her words.

I got freaked, Gaz hated it when anybody called her my little sister. She is only a few months younger than me. So not much of a gap there, I turned 13 a few months ago, and Gaz is just about to turn 13. How is this possible you ask, who am I talking to? But anyhow Gaz is my half-sister, so my dad was a player and got two chicks prego around the same time! And they dumped us on him…what any good mother would do, (Sarcasm) so yeah that's how that works out.

I just stood still hoping she wouldn't kill me. She finally calmed down and we ate our pizza in silence. After that it was about 12:00 am, we had one late dinner, and yes it was late but it was the weekend!

I went up to my room and got some sleep. Gaz did the same.

**Skoodges POV:**

I watched the rest of my movie and got some food, Irken food that is! I then got ready for sleep mode, I had to go into sleep mode every other night or so to stay energized, unlike most Irkens who just slept when they were ether really bored or exhausted. I went to my charging chambers, similar to what humans call a bedroom but a little different.

I got all my PAK hooked up to the charging system, and went into a deep sleep mode. Subconscious images were in my head, or dreams. Were all about me being in one of those western movies, but everything was Irken. Neat huh?

**Plutos POV:**

I went home after me and Dib had breakfast and did average things like watch the TV or play on the computer I also tinkered with some things around the house such as the lamp or my game system, or even my real old computer, the one I never used. So I did that most of the day, my house was the farthest away from the skool than any of the groups then Zim and Skoodges then Ivis and just barely Gaz and Dibs cause Ivi lives just diagonal from them.

It was now dark out, and I had a sky light that opened in my room so I went up on my roof and looked out into space, not that many people did this much. That was all people used to do at night in ancient times here. I loved it, all the millions of stars and just space itself.

I watched it for who knows how long, most people wouldn't be out in weather like this at night, but I didn't mind the cold. I felt comforted by it. After a few hours of laying there I went back through my ceiling and got ready for sleep.

**Zims POV:**

I stayed up all night yet again perfecting my plan, making it seamless. I would call the tallest and tell them of my GENIOUS plan tomorrow, cause that's how I do. It was morning now and I heard Skoodge come out of his charging chambers. But my plans were all out in the planning room! I scurried there with my spider legs, I started to scramble them up because he knew I was always in my planning room, and he always came to me to say good morning!

So I heaved up all the paper plans and shoved them into many drawers and closets. I clicked minimize on all the computer ones, he never looked that closely at much to notice my plans were just at the bottom of a screen.

I had just shut the last drawer and Skoodge came in. "Good morning Zim, so what did you do while I was in sleep mode?" He asked me, I was nervous, cause Skoodge still doesn't know about my master plan. And cause if he saw the name of the tabs on the screens, he would be all over it and blabber out to the world, "Well just what I always do! Uhhb…playing gingy!" I said while holding up a gingy game, it's similar to the paddle ball humans have but it has a more dangerous ball that will hurt you if you touch it.

So I tried to play it but I sadly was horrible at gingy so it hit me and I got shocked. "Oh, well don't let the ball hit your eye, that happened once to me!" He said and walked off. I got up from being crumpled in pain and sighed at my friend's stupidity and cluelessness.

I went up to the main level to eat breakfast, waffles as always, made by Gir who never had to ask just did. He may have destroyed most of my plans for world DOMINATION but he was still one of my best friends. My stupidest friend at that, I ate my waffles and now it was about 9:00 earth time. Gaz and Ivi would come around lunch so I had to call the tallest before but get Skoodge out so he won't intrude.

**Ivis POV:**

I woke up and had dreams in Irken language, I heard from my mom that when she took Italian her dreams were in Italian for a few weeks! It was an interesting language, but still complicated. I got ready and went to do stuff for the rest of the morning, I had already asked my mom if I could go back to Zims house, she shuddered at the thought of his house, but still said yes.

It was now lunch time and I was heading out the door.

**Gazs POV:**

I got up and did morning things, I had some breakfast and got all ready. I was gonna go to Zims in a few hours so I just played vampire piggy hunter PC, it was the most epic game ever! I beat it and got my screen name immortalized forever, cause I beat it in one day, it came out in stores just yesterday and I got it the day before that. Let's just say I got connections to these things.

I got bored and watched TV, until lunch and left to Zims place with much questioning from Dib.

**Reds POV:**

Me and Purple were doing our daily tallest things, such as snacking and destroying. The usual, but sadly Zim just had to call now. He hadn't called in a few weeks and we were hoping he had died, but no just no he has to be alive!

WHY! "Hey Pur can we just assassinate him? Today?" I asked my fellow ruler. He looked up from his nachos."Huh? Well sure! I don't see why not, I mean he's gotten boring lately so no humor in his calls anymore so sure!" He said, I nodded. Zims face popped up on the screen and he saluted. "Greetings my tallest!" He said. "Hm…" I said just sipping on a soda.

"I wanted to tell you about my next EVIL PLAN!" He said.

**Ivis POV:**

I was at Zims house a bit early but was let in by Gir I heard a faint voice saying "evil plan" I assumed it was Zim, I noticed Gir had some kind of candy bars. "Hey Gir whatcha got there?" I asked. "I GOTS ME SOME SUGARY SUGAR CANDY BARS With caffeine! I don't think Pig likes em!" He yelled back pointing at a pig that had chocolate all over his face.

"GEMMIE!" I yelled as I pounced on them and devoured half of them which was a lot. Gir just watched the whole thing blankly. I started to get all jittery and happy! Then it all kicked in high gear!

**Purples POV:**

"Well, tell us about this oh-so-evil plan of yours." I said to Zim."Well I have to-" He stopped and we could hear a faint squeal, then two, and some rockets! And then just like that some human female came flying in on that insane junk SIR. She was the same height as Zim and in mostly green.

She jumped off at the perfect time to land right next to Zim who was staring in disbelief, she was giggling like a maniac. "Uhh Zim who's that?" Red asked him. He sighed. "My tallest this is Ivi and she is part of my plan, and for some reason is more hyper than usual. Why are you hyper?" He asked her. "I told you that one day! THAT first day I sat with you at lunch! It's de sugar that causes all of these VOICES!" She yelled, we all gave her weird looks.

"I shared MAH CANDY WITH er!" The junk SIR said. "GIR! Why would you do that?" He yelled at the SIR. "Cause it's nice to share wif friends MASTER LOOK OUT!" He yelled and Zim turned just in time to see her lifting a big pipe and smashing it down where he was, but he moved out of the way sadly.

I laughed at this. "I like her!" I said no one in particular. "Me two!" Red agreed. We watched the scene, she was repeatedly smashing random areas that Zim somehow got into and just barely made it sadly. He actually had to get a tranquilizer gun and try to shoot her with it.

But she stopped smashing and started dancing to music that the SIR was playing for some reason. It was upbeat and fast, but so was she. She started to slide-walk backwards. And do all these crazy jumpy twisty ground and flip dances and Zim got the gun ready.

The song ended and she took a finishing pose, and the tranquilizer shot her right in the neck and she fell to the ground. Zim huffed and puffed and finally said. "Well, now that that intrusion is over my tallest I will tell you my next evil plan!" He announced and started to blabber on and on and on.

"And then I wil-""That is one great plan we'll go send an assais-a super visor to make sure that the armada get there when it works! And it'll be all handy dandy!" Red said cutting him off. He brightened up at this. "So the armada will really be here?""Yeah yeah bye!" I said and motioned for the transmission to cut.

I plopped down on the couch, "FINNALY!" I said in relief. "He WILL die this time." Red said. After that we had a normal Tallest day.

**Ivis POV:**

I woke up with a green light on me, I was all freaked. "Hey! What's goen' on here?" I called to anyone. "Don't worry Ivi, I'm just scanning your What form so I can see if it has any weaknesses I can work out." I heard Zim say. "Oh, well carry on then." I said. After a few more seconds the green light went off and I got up from a table I had been laying on.

"So anything?" I asked him he was looking at a screen with many Irken words and symbols; I could only read like half. "Only minor things, the What form could have more protection, and it could be much stronger, and the tail…is it supposed to be poisonous?" He asked me. "Yup! But I can control it don't worry, I can make my tail covered on poison or not." I said, he nodded. "Well that's about it… we should get you and Gaz-human to learn more Irken." He said I nodded. He walked off and I followed him, we got into the computer room like last time and we started to learn the rest of the Irken language.

"Hey Zim, what will we be doing after we take over earth?" I asked him while writing stuff in Irken. "Hmm I haven't thought of that…I guess I could go to my home planet and you could…uhh you know I'm not sure!" He said. Me and Gaz thought for while, also writing more stuff. "Well…we could… umm…should we like continue to rule earth or will we give It over to the Irkens?" Gaz said.

"I'm not sure, I mean that is what I have been aiming at, but what will you two do? I'm not sure if the control brains will allow human elites. There kind of like the judges of Irk, they judge what every Irken on what they will do as a job." Zim explained to us. "Well were not Irkens Zim, but what about your tallest? Would they happen to accept anyone from another race as elite or at least a civilian?" I asked him. He thought as me and Gaz continued to practice writing in Irken.

"Well they do control everything Irken and even other galaxies, they could if they accept you." He said. "Well if they don't?" Gaz asked. "Whhelll they'll…make you prisoners or servants to the Irken race…" He said as he put a three fingered hand behind his neck. Me and Gaz had blank expression on our faces. "What?" Gaz asked. "You heard me Gaz-human." He said looking anywhere but at us."So if we don't get acceptance from your Tallest and control brains then were prisoners?" I repeated in disbelief."Or servants." He said which caused me to glare fiercely."That doesn't help the fact that there's a 75% chance that will happen to me and Gaz. I mean come on we help you conquer then we get thrown in jail! OR become some person's servant? What's the point now? We'll get no benefit here! So you basically USE us for our talents and-"BOOM! There was an explosion.

We all got up. "Computer what happened?" Zim said, "Frter hhfffttt thefffff Uptheffffffffffhhhhh…" The computer was all white noise. We ran out to the elevator, "To the house level!" Zim said, nothing happened."ELEVATOR!" He yelled at the ceiling. "Ugh Zim hold me up!" I demanded."Why would I-""JUST DO IT!" I cut him off. He grabbed me by my armpits and hoisted me up, I sat on his shoulders and made a large circle in the top of the elevator with my claws, and punched it open. I jumped down."Now take us up to the house." I demanded. He grabbed me and Gaz and we went up the elevator shaft. We popped out of the trash can.

We saw his base destroyed and some Irken standing there searching through the rubble."HEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BASE!" Zim yelled at him in Irken, he looked up and smiled evilly, then noticed me in my defensive stance and as a What. He glared at me. "I was sent to destroy you Zim! But I wasn't warned of the company, was I disturbing something?" He asked this whole exchange was in Irken but we understood. Me and Gaz started to make puking sounds and turn away while holding our mouths, Zim looked really grossed out. "NO! YOU WERN'T NOW LEAVE!" Zim yelled in disgust.

"Oh well I can't leave until I kill you!" He said getting out a laser. "Not if I can help it!" I said going into full form and again taking a defensive stance. "Fine if you're gonna get in the way then I guess I'll have to kill you to!" He said while pointing his laser at me. I held my ground. He shot I flipped, he shot again I dodged.

This continued for a while, until I got close enough to grab his neck and hold him higher than me, he was a little shorter than me so it wasn't all that hard. He glared and tried to kick and punch but I held him just out of reach. "Do you want to die?" I asked seriously in Irken. "You know Irken?" He asked me surprised. I nodded. "Now who sent you here?" I asked him as I squeezed slightly. "Ark…I never tell!" He replied, I squeezed a bit more.

"Urak… okay okay the tallest sent me! They wanted to destroy him...urh…so they sent their best assassin after him!" He said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yes yes I swear! Arhk." He said. I heard a small voice. "what?" I turned to the sound, it was Zim on his knees looking pitiful.

"Yeah…rugh…they just sent you to this planet to kill you Zim..uragk! You were never an invader uragk..kugh…they hated you they only laughed at you! ARUGHK!" He kept on saying more with every sentence I squeezed harder. "You were a joke to the empire! No one liked you! EVERYONE HATED YOU THE TALLEST WANTED YOU DEAD! AYUGHTLKCUHA!...the whole empire wanted you dead Zim…" At this Zim got angry and stomped towards him still in my hand, he pointed to the ground in rage. I dropped him, the dude fell to his knees. Zim snatched him up, with evil in his eyes he started to beat the hell out of the assassin!

Me and Gaz were cheering. "YEAH BEAT HIS ASS! WOO!" Gaz said. "Woo YEAH MAKE HIM CRY!" I yelled. He smashed him to the ground and repeatedly stopped on his form, he stopped and huffed and puffed. I looked surprised, I checked to see if he was dead…he was. "Wow Zim you killed him…COOL!" I said he had a smile on his face, we high fived.

"Woohoo! Now how do we do stuff now that the computers down?" Gaz asked. "I can fix that…just give me a few minutes." He said and he went down the hole where the trash can used to be.

Me and Gaz just stood there. "HEY GAZ WHAT HAPPENED!" A loud familiar voice said. We both turned around it was Dib! He walked into the rubble and finally saw me in my What form. He had a look of shock. "Uhh Ivi why are you where you wearing your Halloween outfit?" he asked me, I sighed and huddled with Gaz.

"Should I tell him?" I whispered."Sure he's gonna figure out soon anyways, I mean he's into that stuff." She whispered back. I nodded and we turned around. "Dib this isn't a costume, it's my other half. Like this is what half of me looks like." I said. He stood still and blank for a bit "R-really? Y-you're not playing a prank on me are you?" He asked, I shook my head no. He stood blankly for a bit more. "I KNEW IT!" He yelled in joy as he jumped up with his arms in the air.

"So you knew all along that I was a What?" I asked him."So that's what you call yourself? Hmm." He said and took out a camera and started to snap pictures. I ran up to him in a split second and he was all surprised, I snatched the camera and crushed it within my grasp.

Then threw the crushed pieces on the ground. He stared in shock of what just happened and then noticed the dead Irken. He ran over to it. "Ohh! It's an alien! I can take this to the Swollen Eyeballs! THEN THE WORLD WILL KNOW THAT I'm NOT CRAZY!" He said to himself. "No Dib cause then you would most likely tell them were you found it and they will somehow figure out Zim is an alien." I said. He looked blank for like the third time today.

"That's a good thing Ivi! You do know he's trying to take over earth right?" He said, I pretended to get shocked "GASP! I knew all along Dib." I said. "And you don't care?" He asked me. "Nope!" I said with a sharp toothed smile. "WHY! Why does this planet want to be destroyed?" He asked the sky.

"I don't think the sky will respond Dib." I said, he looked dull at me. "I know that." He said. "Suuuurreee ya do." I said. He glared at me I kept my attitude. "Ugh fine well when this planet is begging for mercy don't say I didn't warn you!" He said leaving completely forgetting about the dead alien body.

"Hey where's Skoodge Gir and Minimoose?" I asked to no one in particular. "Heeeyyy Ivi." I heard a voice say. I turned around and Skoodge was there leaning on the lamp post, trying (and failing) to look smooth with Gir dancing clearly like a monkey, and a floating chibi purple moose on the other side of him. "I had to ask." I said to myself.

So after that we got the house working again and finished learning Irken. It was now about 3:42 and me and Gaz left together and made plans to have 'study' cough-start the world domination plan-cough tomorrow. We went home and in a few hours we would see each other again.

**(A/N: My mother thinks it's unhealthy to be on my computer or behind a note pad too much…SHE IS SOOO WRONG! So there, but if you like it or want to answer my questions for whether the plan should be a check or an X… you need to review this chapter! Or even Private Message (I never liked the word private) me ether way somehow tell me what you think!) **


	10. Pluto's house! Slip  Fall  RAGE!

**(A/N: HEY! Sorry for the long wait but this chap is **_**REAL**_** long to make up for it! Okay so yous guys (as they say it in Wisconsin which I'm not from) have lots o questions and reply-able things! Good for you! So I guess these will be almost every chapter now…I smell baby lima beans…gross. And BTW that little tid bit from the last chapter when Ivi went hyper in front of the Tallest was the inspiration for this WHOLE story! I know that was one small part, but its cause of that this stories here! SO FEEL HONORED! Ehem **

**That One Random Kid: Thanks! That happens to me sometimes too! Shhh..**

**shadow spirit: Zim may become deadly when enraged. And YES sometimes…but when my mind doesn't know when to stop I ignore my fingers! Sorry fingers…heheh**

**Lalalalalala girl: Yes ZAT vill vork! I mustn't reveal me tips to **_**them**_** whoever them is….Well yes I can give tips to peoples if they BEG! Sorry it's just real fun to make people beg, you should try it!**

**Well children its story time now gather round! Now listen to this story OF DOOM!**

**MAHAHAHHAHAHWAHAHAHHAH!**

**Zims POV:**

They went home and I was still mad. The tallest lied to me, I was a joke, but I would rule this planet to show them that I wasn't a failure, I could rule a planet! And If they tried to get me, I've got backup. So I calmed down and Computer had started to rebuild the house part. I had started to make defense plans for anyone who would ether tried to kill us or idiot humans who tried to rebel.

Skoodge came down into the base. I again scrambled to pick up all the plans and pretended to be working on a stupid plan. "Hey Zim what's up?" Skoodge asked me."I'm working on WORLD DOMOTATION! Like always." I said that wasn't a lie, I _was_ working on world domination, until he came down.

"Hmm…looks good!" He said completely forgetting this was the old blueprint for some doom bringing laser that I had showed I just a last month. "Yeah, WELL I must go out! See you later Skoodge!'" I said leaving. I went up to the house level. And walked out the door.

**Gazs POV:**

I went home and split with Ivi. "Hey Gaz why were you at Zims earlier?" Dib asked from the couch when I entered. "Why do you need to know Dib?" I asked with the usual scowl placed upon my face. "Well I just wanted to know, you never go over there and now you and Ivi are all the time, why?" He asked. _Crap I hope he hasn't caught on! Oh wait he's stupid he'd never catch on._ "Well why don't you ask her?" I said leaving. Not wanting to talk to him anymore, I went up into my room.

I slammed the door and started to play my GS4 like I always did. I played for a few hours and then the doorbell rang, I knew it was Ivi and the Harrisons, I have no idea why but dad invited them over but he did.

I went down stairs and saw them sitting on the couch chatting with Dad. I tapped Ivi on the head, she tuned and nodded. "Hey mom dad? Can I hang out with Gaz?" She asked all sweet like. "Well sure sweetie." Her mom said. Ivi got up and walked with me to the kitchen, I noticed Dad was smiling at me.

Me and Ivi walked into the kitchen."I have no idea why my dad invited you guys over but he did…I'm actually surprised that he did cause when he's home he doesn't take the time to talk to the neighbors at all…" I said. "I don't know…my mom is all about meeting parents and stuff, I don't know why but she loves to, you should have seen her face when she met Zims robo parents! PIRCELESS!" She said she laughed I chuckled at the thought.

We sat at the table and had mindless chatter about whatever. We talked for a while and then we went into the living room and they were still talking my dad was in the chair and Ivi's parents were on the couch. I sat on the floor by my dad and she sat in between her parents.

**Dibs POV:**

I went into the living room, the Harrisons and Ivi were here and Gaz was sitting on the floor by dad who was in the big chair talking to Ivi's parents. I walked in and sat on the foot prop for the chair. Ivi waved, I waved back, just a simple greeting. She whipped out her phone and texted something then put it away, and acted as if it never happened.

I got a text and brought out my phone. It was from Ivi. 'Arm wrestle?' It said. I texted back saying 'you're on!' And she got it, we all of the sudden grasped hands and put our elbows on the coffee table, I tried with all my might to make her arm move but it stayed still, and she acted as if nothing was happening. She then looked me in the eye and slammed my arm down on the table, and crossed her arms.

I sighed."Every time.." I said. That's when I realized that my dad and her parents were staring at us on our knees at the coffee table one smirking at the other who was looking down in defeat. "What?" Ivi said. They stared for a bit longer "Well that's one strong child you have their Jack and Linda!" dad said. "Why yes she is." Mrs. Harrison said."I did tell you I was strong." Ivi said to her parents."You haven't seen her strength? And you're her parents, well this one time at sk-"I was cut off by Ivi tackling me and putting her hand on my mouth.

She sitting on her knees on the coffee table, both hands on my mouth staring me in the eye trying to send a message like 'my parents don't know' kind a look. I nodded and she let go, and then she slid herself backwards to the floor on the other side of the table. Everyone was staring at us again.

"Well, how do you not know that your own flesh and blood is that strong?" Dad asked them. They sighed. "Well…that's just it…she's not our flesh and blood..."Her dad said, me and my dad looked with interest and Gaz opened one eye more. Ivi sighed this time.

"I'm adopted…" She said. We just looked at her. "Oh, well then. Is that it?" I said. "Dib, I was just now adopted, I have no idea who my biological parents are, so that explains why they didn't know I was this strong." Ivi explained to me, "Ohhhhhh…" I said nodding.

"Yes…so now that that's cleared up, how about some food!" Dad said or exclaimed while pointing at the ceiling. "Yes that would be nice." Her mom said. We all got up and went into the kitchen, me and Gaz talking with Ivi. And the parents were chatting about stuff I didn't care about.

We had take out cause dad couldn't cook. We ate and chatted I still didn't know why he invited them over.

**Ivis POV:**

My phone rang it was Zim, Dib saw the name and got all angry. I jerked my phone away and went into the living room to talk. "Hey Zim." I said. "No it's not Zim." Said a voice. "Oh, then who?" I said. "Oh I think you know Ivi." Said the voice in a trying to be smooth way. "I only know one person who talks to me that way…Skoodge." I said. "Yes?" He said. "What do you need Skoodge? And why are you using Zims phone?" I asked.

I sat down on the couch, Skoodge had tendencies to run his mouth sometimes. "Well I just thought I should tell you that Zim fineshed something that was big and stuff he said to tell you." Skoodge said. "Good tell him I got the message." I said. "Can do! So you wanna chat a bit?" He asked. "I'm sorta busy with stuff now Skoodge." I said.

"Ahh well I'll be at the skool tomorrow my new disguise is taller than I really am, so I can pass off as a 13 year old human." He said. "Alright see you tomorrow." I said. "Bye Ivi!" He said. I ended the call.

"Who was that?" My mom said. "Oh just Zims little cousin who lives with him now." I said. They nodded at my little lie. We chatted the rest of the night and me and my parents went home and I got ready for bed, and then went to sleep.

**Skoodges POV: **

I hung up the phone and contacted Zim, "Zim Ivi got the massage." I said. "Excilent, but DO NOT I repeat Do. Not. Come to the making things room, okay." He said, I saluted."Yes SIR!" I said and the screen went away. I went over to the TV, I would watch another western but they weren't on today so I watched an action movie. I watched from start to end in one sitting.

I then got some Irken fries and a soda, I ate with Minimoose 'cause Gir was at a rave tonight, so it was just me and Minimoose up in the house part. I finished my food and threw it away, I then played a hand held earth game that I played yesterday, I played that until morning, and Gir apparently came back while I was zoning out in a tiny screen.

He made some waffles like every morning, but I never complained, as long as it wasn't gross I'd eat it! Zim came up from the making stuff room. He ate with all of us, me and Zim got our disguises on and left for skool. We walked to the skool and I when we went in I had to get a schedule. I walked up to the class room without hesiation opened the door.

**Ivis POV:**

I smirked when the new student came in, all the girls sighed and squealed. He had orangey scruffy hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing a black button up with a red shirt under it, he had basic dude jeans and white sneakers, and his PAK was there. "Class this is the new USELESS appendage to the student body, his name is Skoodge…Skoodge say something in the least words you can and never speak again…" Bitters said. "Hey uh I'm Skoodge…that's about it." He said. There was a seat on the other side if me, and Skoodge took it.

I smirked more; it was to be expected by me and my friends that he'd rather sit next to me than the free one next to Jessica, who glared at me when he sat down.

I got a note from Pluto, 'Hey Ivi what's up?'

I reply as so; 'Not much just sitting next to you and Skoodge now, heh all those girls, if only they knew…'

I got a note from Skoodge; 'Hey Ivi NOW can we chat some?'

I chuckled at it and wrote back; 'Sure Skoodge we can chat now.' I passed it to him,

I got a reply from Pluto; 'Cool, I'm real bored right now…'

I replied by writing; 'meh…but I'm currently passing notes with Skoodge at the moment so I'm not TOTTALY bored I have something to do.' I passed it to her.

I got a note from Skoodge; 'Why R all the females staring at me?'

I chuckled at it; 'Well Skoodge it looks as if you have some admirers! LOL' I wrote back.

I got a note from Dib and Pluto at the same time.

Pluto's read; 'Well I'm kind of passing notes with Dib, but yeah… I'm still bored.'

I wrote back; 'Hey! Me and Gaz need to talk to you at lunch okay?'

Dibs said; 'Hey Ivi why were you at Zims lately?'

I sighed and wrote back; 'Well can't I hang out with my friend?'

Skoodge; 'Admirers? What are you writing about?'

Me; 'Turn around Skoodge.. It's sort of obvious, look at their faces, there just filled with admiration for you! Hahaha!'

Pluto; 'Sure I can always talk with you guys! Girls bathroom… mid lunch.'

Me; 'cool…talk to you then. Ivi OUT!'

Dib; 'well yes but I'm just curious is all why does everyone have a problem with that?'

Me; '*sigh* Dib you sometimes get so curious that you are now at the nosey point, I'm not being mean or anything but it sort of gets on my nerves No offence'

Skoodge; 'You're right! I'm now very frightened…help'

Me; 'Oh come on Skoodge be a man! They just think you look good, or as humans call it hot. So it's a compliment, a creepy compliment..'

Dib; 'Now that wasn't very nice..But yeah I've been called too nosey sometimes…sorry…'

Me; 'It's okay Dib.. just don't do it too much …'

Zim; 'Hey Ivi tell Gaz that I finished the clone machine! WOHOO! I would never say 'woohoo' out loud..'

Me; 'can do Zim! I'll talk to her later at lunch kay? And what about Pluto? I heard from Gaz who heard from Dib who said she was a good fighter. She may be of value to us.'

Skoodge; 'Well you're right I guess it is a creepy compliment…I still don't like being stared at though…*Shivers*'

Me; no one does Skoodge no one does…unless their real weird…well I'll talk to you in words at lunch kay?'

Zim; 'Fine I'm just not much of a people person, so see what she can offer then ask her okay?'

Me; 'Fine, I'll ask her…talk to you at lunch Zim!'

After that we went about our mindless activities, for me doodling, for Pluto writing acting as if taking notes, Dib was mumbling to himself about who knows what, Zim was writing in an electronic note pad thing, as was Skoodge.

The lunch bell rang. We all went out at the same time we met up with Gaz, she was in the same grade as us but she couldn't be in our class, Mrs. Bitters and her would get into a doom dominance battle like thing! Basically when two doomy auras clash they create doom and destruction, and I've been saying doom too much! We all walked to lunch.

We sat in this order, me and Pluto back to back as usual, Gaz at my feet, Zim across from her, Skoodge next to Zim and Dib on the other side. We sat and ate and chatted about whatever, it was now mid lunch me and Pluto got into normal seated positions. "Hey I have to go to the bathroom, Pluto wanna walk with me?" She nodded, "Gaz?" I asked. "Yeah…" She said, we all got up in unison, and walked out of the room.

**Skoodges POV:**

I watched them leave, why did earth females always go to the bathroom together? I'll never know…but as soon as they left three other girls were in their spots. They giggled like crazy. "Umm.." was all I said and they squealed with joy, I looked at Zim and Dib they were just as freaked as me. "Umm Why are you here?" Zim said. They giggled some more. I sighed and looked away from them.

**Ivis POV:**

Me, Gaz and Pluto all walked to the girls bathroom. We went in and checked each stall to make sure no one was here, no one was so we started to talk. "Okay Pluto, do you want to know why me and Gaz have been hangen around Zim and Skoodge lately?" I asked her, she nodded. "Well…" Gas whispered what we were planning in her ear, Pluto got shocked but then nodded in understanding.

"So you want in?" I asked her, she thought for a bit, and then nodded as a yes. "Okay well what are your strengths me and Ivi have ours and have a spot but what are you good at?" Gaz asked her, Pluto whipped out her phone and texted something and showed us.

'I can fight and I'm good with technology like advanced stuff.' It read we nodded. "Those are some good talents we could use here, I tell Zim now." I said as I whipped out my green phone and texted Zim about it. "Hey Gaz by the way…" I whispered about the clone machine to Gaz.

"Well that more involves you than me so…" We walked out of the bath room and into the lunch room we saw three girls in our spots I smirked and clenched my fists. I noticed Gaz and Pluto did their own versions of this.

The dudes were kind of freaked out. We strutted over to our table intentionally catching the attention of any dude, 'cause we were all in skirts, tights and boots. Those dudes included Dib Skoodge and Zim. The girls noticed their looks at us and looked at us and got angry. We held our smirks, "Hey there, umm girls you're in our seats." I said way too nicely.

They looked at us like we were trash. "And what if we don't move." The one in the middle said. I crossed my arms, Pluto put her hands on her hips, and Gaz simply raised an eyebrow showing one amber-ish eye, we cracked our knuckles and in an instant we picked them up and beat the crap out of them. We left them in pain across the room.

We calmly sat down. I had been on the table to get leverage and it's just plain fun to stand on a table. We sat and resumed our daily lunch activities drawing writing and gaming. The dudes stared at us wide eyed and shocked. "So what happened while we were in the bathroom?" Gaz asked them. "Uhahb…those girls came over and started to act all bubbly." Zim finally said. "Hmmm I see…" I said in drawing land. It's fun there, everyone knows me.

**Pluto's POV:**

I was surprised that Gaz and Ivi were gonna help take over the Earth, but they are darker and hate most of humanity, so I shouldn't be worried now 'cause I wouldn't get killed…so that's a plus, but they will find out what my secret is. Oh that would suck, but it will explain why I'm technically mute, we finished lunch as most days just with an extra person at the table.

We went back to class and did our average not wanting to fall asleep routines, I got a note from the person sitting behind me, it read; 'Y don't U talk? R U awtistic or something? Or do U have brain damage?' I sighed and took out my pocket mirror, I looked at the person behind me, they were a guy. I wrote back; 'I chose to basterd. P.S. its autistic, LEARN TO SPELL!' I gave it to him and I sensed him look up I casually stretched my arms back, and flicked him off, I felt him grab my wrist probably mad that I just flicked him off and called him basterd.

I felt hem pull me back, what the hell was he doing? I swung my arm around and he hit the wall on the side of me in that space between me and Dib, I gave him a death glare, he scampered to his seat. I smirked and leaned back in my seat. We had a normal rest of skool day. The bell rang and we walked out behind the rush of people, I got my back pack and books out of my locker and waited outside the skool.

I only waited a bit and Zim, Gaz and Ivi were there I looked up and waved slightly. Dib was all confused, I thought about it for a little, Dib was confused 'cause I usually didn't walk with anyone from skool, so this was a new thing for me, and Dib knew this. But I walked with them, and leaving a confused and suspicious Dib behind us.

We made it to Zims base, we went down to his lab like part of it, I had to learn to read Irken which wasn't hard at all for me, they told me the plan and what I was to do, I was to help with technology with Zim and somewhat fight. I knew I had to tell them sometime. "Zim." Ivi said while he was tweaking the cloning machine. "What? What do you need from Zim?" He said not looking still tweaking.

"I'm hungry." She said. "And what do you suppose I do about it?" He asked turning around now. "Get me some food." She said. "And why should I?" He asked crossing his arms. "Cause if you don't I'll kill you." She said showing her claws, I knew all along about Ivi being a 'What' as she called it, I just never mentioned it.

"Oh…well you make a convincing argument there…ZIM SHALL BE BACK!" He said dramatically and marched off. I was watching the whole thing while making some weapons more efficient; I even had a lab coat! I tweaked a few more spots and lifted it up in the air in pride, Ivi looked at me when I did this, I put it down and worked on making a laser cannon 110% accurate.

She just plopped in a chair; she had trained her powers all day long. Gaz had been finishing the army strategies; she had played every war game known to man and beat it so she was trustworthy with it. After a bit Zim came back down with a plate, he put it down by Ivi, it had a bunch of taquetoes on it, and he just walked back to the machine.

If you're wondering where Gir has been all this time Skoodge had made him a duck tape mummy only his eyes showed we just put him in front of the TV with that stupid Angry Monkey Show marathon.

I shook my head as Ivi dug into the pile of Mexican burrito taco things, she probably had a high metabolism now cause of all the training with robots. She was good, better than me but not the best, she still had room for improvement. It's sort of hard not to speak, I sometimes wish I could, but I know if I did only one _might_ understand what I just said, oh well I may speak sometime. "So Gaz how are the plans going" Ivi asked after she swallowed her food, it snapped me back to my work. "Fine thanks for asking. How is the training going?" Gaz said, as she looked up from her plans on a table.

"Pretty good, I've been getting a lot better and more powerful sense I started, I even managed to do almost permanent damage to the training room." She said, I continued to work on the laser cannon, it was a fast but tedious job to work on accuracy. "Mmm hmm…that's cool, if only it _was_ permanent…" Gaz said looking back at she plans and marking some places.

I sighed when I finished the cannon, it only takes a few minutes for me to make it 110% more accurate if I do it right, the sigh attracted the attention of Ivi who now was stretching her arm for another training session, "So how is the weapon perfecting going?" She asked me as I put the cannon in the weapon storage, I shrugged and made the so-so motion with my hand.

She nodded and went to the training room, it was always silent in the room when Ivi wasn't in there, we were always sucked into what we were doing at the moment even if it was staring off into space we got sucked into that, the only noises were Zim using some tools, the noise of paper rustling and markers, and more tools from me.

We heard a few explosions and metal crunching and claws against metal, we just kept on working, Gaz was also in a combat training but on different days from Ivi, 'cause the base couldn't take all the beating in one spot, if it did we could destroy it. I checked my watch it was about 7:20 now, I lifted my wrist and pushed the button that made it beep.

That caught the attention of Zim and Gaz, they looked at their watches and understood. Zim went over to a mic and said "Ivi-what it's about time to go, come out and get back in your real clothes."He said, Ivi always wore a comfortable set of clothes like yoga pants and a t-shirt to train in but still insisted on wearing her knee high converse, I heard one more explosion and then some running.

Then Ivi came in, she walked to her water bottle and chugged it down, I put away the tools and weapons that I would start on tomorrow, Gaz neatly rolled up all the plans and put them in their rightful place, Zim put his tools in his toolbox and put it in some storage room.

I got my black back pack with a blue P on it and went to the elevator, sense it was voice activated I just waited for them, "Hey Zim now that you know your leaders wanted to kill you are we just gonna rule the world and if they come again then we kill 'em?" Ivi asked grabbing her purple back pack and walking to the elevator, "I guess, I always wanted to rule some kind of race!" He said with a smile. "Good enough for me." Gaz said grabbing her purple and black skull covered back pack.

We were now all in the elevator and we went up to the house level, I walked to the door passing Minimoose (who was my favorite of Zims henchmen) Skoodge, and mummified Gir all on the couch, I walked out the door and waved to Gaz and Zim but Ivi was going to the bathroom to change apparently they had a bathroom up here.

**Ivi's POV:**

I went into the bathroom to change it would be quick, I started to undress but slipped on some liquid that was the same as water for Irkens, I almost fell but caught myself on the sink, but that was drenched with it, it was some translucent lilac color. I fell again on my but, I was frustrated now; the last person to use this bathroom didn't dry all the stuff up!

But what should I expect all dudes live here, at least it's not a complete pig sty, well then again-image flashes to Girs best friend Pig just sitting there- (back to Ivi) "Rghrrrrr…" I growled, I tried to use the toilet to get up but it was disguising! I sighed and tried to get up without support, but a soap bar was on the floor of course and I fell again, I was real mad now!

I was mad cause I couldn't get up, I was half dressed, in a gross dude bathroom, COVERED WITH SOAP AND LIQUED EQUIVILENT TO WATER! My eye twitched, I heard Gaz say "Hey is she okay? She's been in there a while." I yet again tried and failed to get up, I tried to use the bath tub slipped from liquid=to H2o, I tried the door knob just succeeded in bumping my head, I tried to reach the hand towel to dry something off but I couldn't reach it!

I tried even the wall! NOTHING WAS GONNA GET ME UP! I sat there and tried to change to call someone, I heard a knock on the door."Hey Ivi if you don't hurry up in there I'm gonna leave without you!" Gaz said. "I'm kind of stuck!" I said. I tried to get up again but I fell and twisted my ankle, I didn't yell or scream, just winced, I was a fast healer but I still couldn't get up even if it was dry in here.

"I think I twisted my ankle!" I said through the door, "Well can I come in?" Gaz asked, "NO!" I said. I looked at myself on the floor half dressed, "Why not?" She asked. "Uhh…just don't!" I said trying to change on the floor, it's a hard thing to do if you have a twisted ankle. I probably looked real dumb.

**Pluto's POV:**

I walked out I always walked to my house alone cause I was embarrassed by my house, I walked in the dark cause my neighborhood had no street lights and it had been day light savings time so it got darker faster, I was calm though, being afraid was most likely going to get you killed, cause they can smell fear, I walked into my house that was cheaply put together and looked like it should be in a horror movie.

I unlocked the door and swung it open, the living room had an old couch and a TV with rabbit ear antennae, a few pictures here and there, a small table with a lamp on it next the couch, I shut and locked the door behind me, I walked into the kitchen it had older appliances and an old table and chairs, Some cabinet doors had been smashed so they were replaced with handmade curtains of all colors, the tile on the floor was missing some, I kept the place clean but it was still run down, I walked into a hallway and in the last room on the right.

It had a sign on the door that said 'Pluto's Room' in blue and had a few symbols here and there, I opened my door to reveal the one good room in the house, it was all blue and black and some grey, and had a bunch of full note books throne around along with pencils with wore out erasers.

I put down my back pack, I walked over to my table which served many purposes, being a desk a vanity anything, I looked at a few note books I had written neatly in, they were all ether stories I intended to finish or just writing down my thoughts, writing and typing were fun to me cause it allows me to use words but not speak, I had many reasons to be a muted person, one of which being that I don't have much to say, but the other reasons I will try to keep secret as long as I can, even though I need to tell them all, but I just can't risk my secret of how it happened. I sighed and I was already tired but I shouldn't fall asleep in this neighborhood, it was a bad place to live, especially a teenage girl, but I wasn't technically a teenage girl. I mustn't tell or think of the truth that dwells within me.

**Ivi's POV:**

I sat up, and leaned against the wall, I couldn't let Gaz in cause if I did then Zim and Skoodge would see me in my under wear, and that's real embarrassing. How was I gonna get out of here without being seen or hurt again.

This was the worst time I've had here, I tried to find the toilet paper so I might be able to dry something off, but they just HAD to be out! "Ivi really you need help, let me in so I can help you." Gaz said. "I can't!" I said. "Then I'll bust the door down!" I heard her say just before I saw the door burst off the hinges and Gaz's fist sticking out, revealing me in my underwear on the soapy floor with a twisted ankle, my face was all red cause Zim and Skoodge were just in view of the door.

**Pluto's POV:**

In case you haven't noticed I live on my own, I have no parents none at all, but I wasn't going back to that orphanage EVER again, I despised that place with every fiber of my being. But I never dwell on my hatred for one place I never intend to go back to, I only ever knew one person who was nice and didn't let people trample all over her.

I only knew Ivi there and once she left for a new life every one began to hate me cause I said nothing, and never hung around anyone, they hated me cause I was so different from them, so one day I couldn't take it, I couldn't just kill them all right then and there, if I beat there asses I would be hated even more, so I ran out of that hell hole they call a safe haven, I ran until I came upon this house no one lived in.

I knew I could protect myself and that I could make a living as a young writer, so that's what I did, I made enough money to sustain myself and change my appearance so those orphanage shit holes wouldn't find me, and so Ivi wouldn't know that I ran away. I eventually got enough money to go to a skool, and got some luxuries like a decent phone and tools to keep me busy tinkering, okay I didn't buy all of it, some I won in contests and some I may have stole but they were already dead, I got another job to help myself but it wasn't as good as writing, cause it wasn't really me doing it and I had to waste time on it so I quit it and found another.

I had it hard but I chose to live a hard life, helping rule the world would be the best thing that has ever happened to me, I could live easier than I do now, sure it would take hard work and cooperation, but it would be worth it, and I now had more friends than I ever expected without even saying a thing. I may have written a few things but I never spoke a word, and I won't until my—wait I'm not gonna even think it! Nope! Not gonna think it or write it or anything!

**Ivi's POV:**

Skoodge went all limp and Zim just smacked his hand over his eyes, Gaz stood there regretting busting the door down. "Ya see what ya did!" I said, she gave me my bag to put in front of me, I glared and snatched it to cover me."Well we need to fix your ankle, but try to be as dressed as you can." Zim said still blind from his hand on his eyes, at least he had the decency to cover his eyes, not just stare with a drooling mouth.

**Pluto's POV:**

I had dozed off while thinking in my blue desk chair, I was dreaming about telling all of them why I'm mute and the way I am, until I sensed a presents in the house, my eyes snapped open like a rubber band snapping against your hand. I sat up and looked around, I had a defenseless appearance to me, so anyone would bring out a gun the moment they saw me. I slowly got up not making a sound, I slowly walked to the door still being as quiet as possible I heard someone in the kitchen, they were rustling through the drawers good for me being poor I hadn't had many expensive stuff I didn't carry with me.

I heard them got into the hallway, I went into fight mode, my reflexes are heightened and my mind is ready for anything. I heard them stop at my door I slowly backed away from the old chipped door, I sensed them getting ready for something, I was ready too, then it seemed in slow motion the door was kicked open and a tall man was standing there with a wife beater under an old jacket, jeans, sneakers a buzz cut and a lame little patch of facial hair on his chin.

He smirked as he looked at me with real bad vibes coming from him, I could tell he had bad intentions, I stood my ground. He smirked when he saw me, a petite 13 year old, in a sweet little dress, and blue eyes.

Awe…. NOT! If he tries anything I'll beat him to death, literally! I stood my ground looking innocent so he would try to do something and get close enough for me to strike my deadly one move attack, like a black mamba snake. He approached me with that evil smirk glued on his face, I had a dull lifeless look on my face, I tend to show no emotion while in combat.

He approached me he crouched down now eye level with me and stroked the side of my face, I squinted my eyes just a little bit to show that angered me. He kept his hand there so I made my half a second move I hit the one pressure point that would kill him, I hit it with precision and force, his eyes went big and he collapsed at my feet that still had combat boots on them.

I scratched my nose and walked away from his body, I have had to use this move many times before, none live to tell others I am here, yes I am a 13 year old petite girl who has killed many men who I knew had the intent you would think. They were all too obvious about their intentions that it was so simple, it happened about every few nights I really need a guard dog here, just to warn them I mean business.

I walked in to the kitchen got a lollipop from my pocket and popped it in my mouth, I grabbed a large black trash bag and opened it up from its folded form, I walked back to my room, I crouched down next to the body and found his wallet, I took out about $100, and tossed it in the bag, I managed to get his body in the bag and tied it up at the end. I liked my way of killing, it gave them a few seconds to comprehend that their gonna die, and those seconds are very painful, and then before they know it they die at my feet. It involves no blood no screams just death. Simple and easy, just the way I like it.

**Ivi's POV:**

Gaz helped me up to one foot and I held the other off the ground, I was sadly not gonna be able to get my tights on but I got to put my tunic on so a least it was like wearing a real short dress, I got down to Zims labs and sat on a table like at the doctors. I had to deal with Skoodge staring at me for a while. "I'll kill you later." I said with added death glare. He flinched back, I sat there as Zim fixed my ankle and Gaz held my stuff.

I heard someone behind me I turned making Zim get hit by my ankle brace, I saw an outline on a person with a big head and scythe hair, I reached out quickly and ripped off his mask, and reveled Dibs face. "DIB! WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US!" Gaz yelled at his face as he deactivated his cloaking device. "Well, it just so happens that there is a creature thing and two aliens in the same house so as a paranormal investigator I must expose them, it's my oath to save th-" He was cut off by Gaz sucker punching him and him flying back.

Zim called his spider robots to go after him, apparently he made them a few nights ago. They chased Dib out of the base and kept going.

**Pluto's POV:**

I dragged him into the hall and then the kitchen, I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I dragged his body out my back door and locked it, I always had my key with me so I didn't need my back pack, I dragged him into the woods behind my house and went a bit deeper, there were a few spots where the grass was still trying to grow back.

I went pass them and found my trusty shovel, I dug a deep enough hole to where no one would smell him and dumped him in carelessly, I covered the bag he was in up with dirt and jumped on it to make it look natural. I hid my shovel again knowing I'd need it again soon and walked back while dusting off my jacket and dress, I was almost to my house when someone went in front of me.

Oh boy this persons gonna die tonight I'm way too tired for this. I looked at their face and saw two big glasses and I realized it was Dib! I let out a breath of relief and put a hand on my chest. "Hey Pluto what are you doing around this neighborhood? In the woods with dirt on your clothes…did you get…" He tried to say what I was thinking he was trying to say.

I put my hand on his mouth and shook my head. I let my hand down, he made a disgusted face and smacked. "Your hand tastes like death…" He said. I was freaked on the inside, I gave him a 'huh?' face. "Oh nothing…so why are you out here?" he asked me. I shrugged and looked up at the moon.

He did to, I looked back at him in question, he looked at me in a 'what?' kind of way. I motioned to him then the woods around us. "Oh well I was spying on Zim and he sent some robots after me and chased me into here." He said looking down, I nodded and looked out to where I just came from, odd to think about that just about 16 feet away their where dead body's you killed yourself and the person you're friends with had no idea they were in a criminal cemetery.

I looked back at him he was looking at me with question; I gave him a 'what?' look. "Oh nothing just you do know this is the most dangerous neighborhood in the whole town right?" He asked me, I nodded and made a 'so?' look. "Well it's late and your parents might be worried about you." He said.

I scratched the back of my neck as I thought of an excuse to use. I got out my phone, and texted something, then showed it to Dib. It read; 'Well they aren't really worried about me all that much, you should know cause of your dad n all, and they know I can take down anyone 10x my size, and I have my phone with me if I do get into trouble I can't get out of I can call someone!' he read it and nodded.

"Well can I at least walk you home?" He offered. If I were an anime person I'd have my eyes all white and big and those lines to my head with a shadow on my face. So you can imagine what I looked like now. I couldn't let Dib see where I live that shack of a house.

Knowing him he'd want to help me way too much and then the next thing I know I'm back in that orphanage and alone again, I couldn't seem to make up anything my mind was blank, oh geeze help me! I kept on thinking but couldn't find any excuses to make him not without being mean to him, heh heh I just killed a guy and burred him, now I'm worrying about being mean.

I sighed and nodded, I had a plan I'll walk him to a normal house and then he'll leave and I can go to my house and not worry about it! Yeah heh heh…we walked out of the woods and I found the neighborhood when we went trick or treating on Halloween I showed them to this neighborhood so they wouldn't see my real one and worry.

I found some normal looking house and stopped in front of it, "So you live here?" Dib asked me. I made a 'yeah you got a problem with it?' look. "Oh I don't have a problem with it, just you seem so different and this house is so old lady like." He said motioning to the little flag in the yard that said welcome and had some flowers here 'n there.

I texted on my phone and showed it to him, 'well I live with my grandmother, so duh it would be old lady like.' It read, he nodded at my lie text, "Well I'll see you at skool Pluto!" Dib said while waving, I smiled and waved back, he walked down the side walk and I hid behind a bush so he wouldn't look back and see me. Once he was out of sight I jumped out and walked home again, I found were that dude broke and I boarded it up. I had my lollipop stick in my pocket cause if I left it in the woods then I would have left my evidence. I secured my house again and went to bed.

**Ivi's POV:**

After I got my brace all fixed and ready I had to put on leggings instead of tights, I put one knee high on and the other in my bag, I had to punch Skoodge a few times. I got walked home by Gaz and we split when we reached our houses, I went in and sighed.

But then my parents came in and saw my braced foot, they paused when they saw it, "So that's why you were gone so long, honey why didn't you just call us?" My mom said. "Well as you can see Zim got it fixed, I'm a fast healer, I'll be back on my feet in a few days…don't worry about it." I said limping over to the stairs on my crutches.

"But how can we be sure he did a good job at it, is it like a professional how old is he?" My dad was on a question roll. "Dad, Zim has experience in this kind of thing from…some place, but it's okay he just put ice on it and put the brace on and gave crutches to borrow. all for free so shouldn't you be happy?" I asked.

"Well yes but if it grows back weird or he gave you some disease from your twisted ankle then I'm suing." My mom said, I rolled my eyes. "So how did this happen?" My dad asked me. "I was in the bathroom and I slipped on some soap." I said leaving out all the rest, like changing then, they'd ask why I was changing and I couldn't just tell them I was beating up robots so I can destroy the world now can I? And I DEFENETLY had to leave out the Zim and Skoodge seeing me in my under where…they'd get the wrong idea with that one.

"Okay well be more careful sweetie." My mom said. I got up the stairs and went into my room, I was glad I don't remember my real parents cause then I'd feel a bit bad about taking over the world, but I don't so I feel no shame in killing or enslaving my legal parents. I got ready for bed and slept, man tomorrow would be hard 'cause the jocks would see I'm not as strong as I was when I beat all there asses, I only had one foot and had to use crutches but I still could use my arms and I had good balance so shouldn't be too hard!

**(A/N: So yeah my next chap will be up in a week + a few days, or sooner! I try! So tells me if you like it! REVEIW, it makes me want to write more! SO GO REVIEW please! Well I-V OUT!)**


	11. Yellow?

**(A/N: SORRY for the longer awaited next chapter! I wrote it but my computer turned itself off so it was never saved and now that is gone forever! So I had to rewrite the whole thing! So there…WELL I like chocolate milk! So besides that, Pluto is one mysterious killer, and now there are some un-answered questions I must answer, some may be in this chapter but some will have to wait! Cause I can be evil like that. BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADU!**

**I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 11!)**

**Gaz's POV:**

I woke up and practically crushed my alarm clock. I got up and got ready for yet another day full of morons and idiots. I went down stairs and got some breakfast, Dib was there and being as annoying as ever by just being here. "Hey Gaz, what were you guys doing at Zims last night?" He asked the one question that I really didn't want him to. "Dib why do you have to stick your big head in everyone's business?" I said in a very annoyed tone as I took a bite of toast. "Well Ivi had on a brace! Skoodge was staring not like usual, and after I got chased out I ran into Pluto in the bad side of town, the whole thing was weird." He said, I kept my annoyed scowl.

"So Ivi's a klutz and Skoodge is an idiot, that doesn't seem to different to me." I said after sipping my breakfast poop. **(That real in IZ universe you know) **He looked dissatisfied with my answer. I wondered why Pluto was in the woods, but shoved it away. I got up and got my back pack and jacket, I put them on and headed out the door, he soon followed. I saw Ivi come out of her house with her crutches and brace. She nodded to me and Dib and we made our way to her side of the side walk. We chatted and walked to the retched skool. We got there and ran into Zim and Skoodge, Dib glared. Pluto soon came and she nodded every now and then at what we were talking about.

We split to go to our lockers, mine was by the gym sadly. That sweat hole, ugh…I had been able to make enough excuses and death threats all this time. But when I somehow got 'friends' I made these excuses for them too, but not Dib…he still had gym. I ignored the smell and put my books in my locker. I passed a few preps and they snickered and whispered stuff as I passed to my other class, I just ignored them and minded my own business…which was playing my game slave 4 as I sat through my boring class.

**Skoodge's POV:**

I went to my locker and it just so happened that Ivi's was just across from mine. I put in my stuff and went over to her, she had just put in her things amazingly keeping as much balance as if she had no brace and crutches. I leaned on the locker next to hers and her door in my face. She slammed it and saw me, she looked a bit surprised. "Hey, uhh sorry for your ankle pain." I said. "Meh…it'll heal in a few days, I'm a fast healer." She said slightly glaring. "And I'm sorry for staring when you know Gaz busted the door down." I said looking down a bit at the floor. "Thh…" she scoffed.

Just then a girl with dark green pigtails and lips with an orang-ie dress on…I believe her name is Peeyoopi came up and was shocked at me. "Yes?" I asked. She just stood there completely frozen. Ivi tapped on my shoulder, I turned. "Skoodge that's her locker you're leaning on." She pointed out. I looked and saw a little sign that said; PEEYOOPI. "Oh." I said as I pushed off the locker and faced Ivi instead. She stared at me while putting her books in her locker, I gave a weirded out face. "So anyhow, I wanted to apologies, I feel like your brace is my fault." I said. "It's not your fault, it's your soap…throw it away, let your dog eat it I dunno just destroy it and I'll be fine…then I'll destroy you when I'm healed." She said with a dark tone, I was a bit freaked out. I knew she could destroy about anything, that includes me! She nodded darkly. "So I'll see ya in class Skoodge." She said and went off, I stared where she was last for a bit. Then I noticed Peyoopi staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked. She giggled like a maniac and mumbled something inaudible to my holograph covered antennae. I gave a creeped out look and went to class.

**Dibs POV:**

I went to my locker and I saw Pluto's not too far from mine. I put in my books and stuff and she ended up disappearing from her locker, I cocked my NOT BIG head to the side. I closed my locker and walked to class. I got there and I sat down, Pluto was right behind me writing something, I tried to peak but she jerked it away without looking up. I sighed and sat down in my seat, then a shadow appeared in the corner and quickly went beside the desk and arched over and took the form of Miss Bitters. "Now class, today we will 'learn' about the worthless government that we all must follow to the end of all days and be doomed doomed doomed doomed…" She said as she slowly with every doom moved to her seat.

I just sat back, I was sort of mad that I couldn't seem to find any evidence of Ivi being whatever she is and Zim and Skoodge being aliens, and I was being left out of whatever was going on at Zims base! What was going on there? I only managed to find out that Ivi had slipped and fallen to twist her ankle and for some reason needed to change, they had been down in his labs all night, Skoodge looked even more stupid than I thought.

I needed to find out just what was going on there…and I think I have a plan; I started to write down my plan.

**Pluto's POV:**

I was writing as usual, and I looked over Dibs shoulder and copied what he had done, he was planning to find out stuff about Zims plan. I smirked when I had finished his plan, and I had copied it, I wrote the rest of class. The lunch bell rang and we were always the last ones to leave, we got to the lunch room and took our positions. "Hey I heard there's gonna be _**another**_ new student…" Dib said shoving his 'food' down his thought. I was a bit shocked at this. "Wow, me Pluto Skoodge and now this person…they need to stop!" Ivi said dramatically. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can barely stand everyone else but someone who doesn't know our reputations is even more annoying." Gaz said not looking up. "Ugh MORE worm-babies? I may just snap!" Zim said clenching his unused spork.

"Man this place is weird…" Skoodge said looking nowhere. "I'll be back guys." Dib said getting up. "Where's he going?" Ivi asked in bewilderment. "Maybe the bathroom, I mean he did just _eat_ the skool lunch." Gaz said repulsed by it. I made a 'your right look' even though she couldn't see it. I saw him go to a table with a nerd named Walter or something. He stared at me in math class…creep. I continued to write. "So you guys can come to my house tonight if you feel like, I don't care ether way." Gaz said not really caring as she just said. I sat in a normal way as did Ivi, who was leaned up to mine. I nodded in acceptance. "Yeah sure." Ivi said. Gaz just nodded in our way. "What's tonight?" Zim asked real perplexed that his helpers in world domination were meeting without him. "Zim it's nothing just a girl thing, okay." She said not wanting anyone to make a huge deal out of her birthday. "Hmm…why are females so weird?" Zim asked himself.

Then for some reason that girl with the green hair was squealing. "See what I mean?" Zim said. We turned to her she had been staring at us, well Skoodge. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Zim and Skoodge freaked out. Gaz ignored it all and Ivi just chuckled and shook her head. She then scurried over with her friends and the just stared with expecting faces. I was silently laughing at this whole thing. I gasped for air, Ivi was also laughing and gasping for air. Zim was totally freaked, he probably didn't like being around to many humans at once. Gaz snickered and hid it.

Skoodge pushed Zim in front of him to use him as a living shield. This horrified Zim and he began to yell and flail. That made me and Ivi crack up, we held our guts at this. They moved to his other side and he moved Zim that way, they shoved Zim out of the way and he hit the wall on his face. We were out of breath completely. I was turning blue, as was Ivi. She couldn't stop laughing though, I immanently stopped my silent laughter and tried to help her. Skoodge saw my worry and slid over the table next to Ivi. Gaz actually dropped her game and let her person die so she could help Ivi, we slapped her back and tried to open her air ways, but she gave the universal sign of chocking. "Holy shit she's chocking!" Gaz said.

Of course Skoodge had to come to the rescue, Zim and Dib eventually came to the commotion with worried faces. Skoodge somehow knew the Heimlich maneuver, and a piece of wadded up sliced ham popped out of her mouth. She took one long breath. "CURSE YOU MARKS DELI SLICED HAM!" She yelled as she pointed at her sandwich. Everyone had been watching the scene, she turned to Skoodge. "Thanks Skoodge." She said. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked. "No…" she said, he made a sad face and hung his head. "But I will congratulate you with a hug." She said giving the universal sign for a hug/ He hugged her and all the girls shirked in anger towards Ivi.

The stopped hugging and everyone went back to their activities. We sat back in our normal spots and Zim had a few cuts on his face from hitting a brick wall. We talked some more and had to go to class.

**Ivi's POV:**

I went to class and sat at my middle room seat, all the girls glared at me but I ignored them totally and completely. We were doing science, I don't know why we had the same teacher for every single class. But the room somehow turned into a science lab I sat next to Pluto at the same metal table, Skoodge had to sit with Zita who just stared at him, Dib had to sit with some kid named Brian, Zim had to sit with a person named Aki. "Now class, we have a science fair and you all have to participate, or else you will be forced to get a call from your parents instructing them to love you less, and will be later sent to the underground classroom. You will be partnered up randomly, not by whom you're sitting with…Zita…" Bitters looked at Zita who was staring at Skoodge who had moved to the farthest side of the table and seat with a freaked out look on his face. She snapped to her seat when she heard Bitters growl her name.

I chuckled at this but hid it. Miss Bitters opened a hole in her desk and a few lost souls flew out along with fire and a piece of paper that was burned at the ends. "Brian." She got another one. "Jessica." They were instructed to share Brains table, so Dib had to move to Jessica's. Bitters went on until almost everyone had a partner. That is, everyone but me and my friends, "Dib." She said and Dib looked up in attention, he had been moved around a few times so now he was all the way in the back. There was one other person that hadn't gotten a partner yet, and it of course was "Gretchen." Miss Bitters said, Gretchen jumped in the air and zipped to Dibs side.

I wanted to chuckle but had to hide it in a real weird face, "Ivi." I swiped my face away and sat up straight."And…Skoo-""ARG!" Me and all the girls went. Skoodge went. "Yeah!" and fist pumped the air. I hopped off my chair and sat next to Skoodge with an annoyed face. "I'm tired of you by the way." I said crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. He had a super happy face on. "Well it's more convenient, cause you always c-" I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Are you really that stupid?" I said rhetorically. He got the message and shut up.

I wonder why he hasn't wondered why we come over all the time. "Pluto…and ugh... Zim…my best student and worst student great." Miss Bitters mumbled the last part but we all heard. Pluto moved to Zims table not super happy but tolerating it. We did science things and then the class room changed to normal and we sat in our normal seats. We were lectured on…stuff and we were done. We walked out and went to our lockers, I walked to mine with Skoodge 'cause his was right by mine. I was really annoyed with all the things going on, like someone was trying to make me be around the short little alien way to much! STOP POWER FULL BEING THAT IS MAKING ME BE AROUND HIM! JUST STOP KILLING ME!

It was agonizing to me, I wanted it to stop. I mean he's okay but not great, you know. Ugh…he was loven it though, he got to see my undies, save my life and be my science partner all in the course of a day, technically…well the ending of one day and most of another. IT WAS SO ANNOYING! Sorry no offence Skoodge. I got my books and things and walked out and met up with Zim Pluto Gaz and yes Skoodge. We walked to Zims, and Dib walked with Gretchen half the way with us, she was going to work with Dib at his house, we passed their house and I waved. "Bye Dib see ya later!" He waved back and we kept on walking.

We got it to Zims base and me and Skoodge had to stay up in the house level cause we had to work on the project, but with Irken tools and materials then we'd be done in a bit. We were just gonna make a fully functional laser cannon, but we just took on from the weapons vault and painted over the insignia. I had indeed cheated but who cares! I was picking up, my bag and I looked beside me…there was a very large cantaloupe just sitting there…I poked it, it didn't move. I kicked it, it giggled. I raised an eyebrow at this, I shifted my weight to one crutch. "Alright Gir come on out." I said looking at the melon.

It did nothing. "Just come out…" I said hoping my short attention span would help me out here. I sighed, it rolled a bit, I expected something to happen, but it just continued to roll. "Give up the act…" I said. Then I heard a familiar squeaking sound to the beat of footsteps, I turned and saw Gir with some monkey hat on just staring at me all blank like. "MMmhh…HAHAAAHAAHAAAAHHAHHHAAAHAHaha… he…" He had for some reason laughed like a maniac and stopped. "do de do do de do do do, MONKEYZ! Do den do da do do do do da." He sang a little tune and walked to the couch. I shrugged and went down to the labs not knowing where Skoodge went.

**Gaz's POV:**

I was down in Zim's labs, he was in the process of cleaning up the tools. Pluto was again working on weapons, they had made an advanced mind control device, Dib would freak if he knew, heh heh heh…that ought to be fun, I also had a science project to work on but I had 'finished' it, and by finish I mean I made Zim make a less advanced light absorbing device that my partner would try to take all the credit for but I could doom him if he did. I was again making plans on how to gain power of Russia, that one was a bit harder cause of some circumstances, but I could manage a strategy just fine. I saw Ivi come down and to the table Zim was at he was looking at DNA stuff for the what.

That was an important part, it was the whole army, so that's why Ivi only had one major job to do, the part of destruction. She helped with a few decisions on them and telling him more info on how it all works. Pluto then perked up and went to her back pack, I had paused my strategizing, she got a note book out and brought it to her table. She made the come here motion, so we did just that. I read the paper; it was a copied version of a plan that looked like Dib had created it. It was a plan to find out what was going on here. I chuckled at it, like Dib would ever find out and stop it, it was the inevitable now.

It was a not well devised plan to sneak in a 'well' disguised camera in the base. The disguise was…a cantaloupe…how ingenious Dib, a melon in an aliens house, that won't be noticed when they don't eat human food. "Hey…I saw a cantaloupe up stairs and it moved, that was the camera…Dib Dib Dib…when will he learn." Ivi said shaking her head. "Well let's go destroy the Dib beast's filthy lame camera!" Zim said and went up to the elevator I followed 'cause we couldn't trust Zim with this kind of thing, he liked to rub his 'superiority' in people faces and never gets to the destroying part.

We got up and indeed saw a cantaloupe sitting there in the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head. "Ivi was right…stupid stupid Dib…" I said shaking my head downwards. We got out of the toilet and landed on the camera. It almost got crushed but didn't, I decided to use my shadow tentacles things to destroy it. I doubt Zim had seen them before, I made them grasp the melon and crush it within their grasps, and indeed no melon guts came out, wires and plastic and metal pieces came out. The tentacles made them catch a purple fire and burn up into oblivion. Zim stared in shock at me, I just walked pass and in the toilet. He soon followed, we got down and I went back to the finishing plans. Ivi was looking at the DNA papers again and Pluto was in the testing room. I went to the Russia plans again and continued to strategize.

**Pluto's POV:**

I was in the testing room, it was basically a high-tech larger stronger indoor shooting range. Like the ones you see police use but way bigger and more for heavy duty weapons. I had on those classic goggles in blue and those earmuffs, I lifted the Laser cannon 6,010 Pluto edition to the target, it was being tested on accuracy, the target was a dead hog, after all pig was the closest to human flesh, after that a mock army tank, after that a mock building piece. I aimed it at the pig on a slaughter house hook, I readied it, aimed, and fired! In shot out an indigo stream of energy and shot right at the pig's heart and it exploded into charred hunks of pork.

I smirked at my accomplishment, and then pushed the button to change the target, it was the mock army tank, I again readied, aimed, and fired. Again the indigo energy stream shot out and hit the tank dead-on, and exploded good for me the explosions were a long way away from me so I got no impact from them. I was proud of myself, I now had the building to shoot at and same results as the pig and army tank. Now I held the Slicer-shot 826 P edition, and same targets except this time I had more, like a mock fighter plane, and other army battle vehicles from America and everywhere else, and it didn't make them explode, it sliced them into a bunch of little thin slices.

And it worked on them all too. I had tested almost half when Zim came down in a quite a rush. I gave him a questioning look.

**Zima's POV:**

I was talking with Ivi-what about the clones DNA structure. "Well what if we mix this one and this one and then they'd be this." She said while pointing at things. I then had an INGENIUSE epiphany, I scrambled through a few papers and stuff until I found a certain one, I looked over it and then I sprouted an evil grin -cause I'm evil- "What?" Ivi-what thing asked. "Just look look! Look at this one!" I said shoving it in her face…literally… She pushed it far enough to be able to read it. Her face also split into an evil grin, Gaz-human looked curious at us and our evil grins.

"Gaz-human look!" I said running over to the planning table. She looked over it and understood, she never actually smiled or grinned so she just smirked a bit with an evil look in her eye that was ever so slightly open. "Go tell Pluto down in the testing room." She said waving me that way. I did just that I ran down and in the slidy door, she had a laser bazooka on her shoulder and those earmuff things I yanked them off so she could hear the almighty ZIM! She gave me a 'what is it?' look, I shoved the paper in her hands.

She smirked a bit bigger than Gaz human did but didn't grin like me and Ivi-what. "See? You know what this means right?" I asked not caring to use my name anywhere in the sentence. She nodded vigorously and ran with me up to the room where the others were. They were all exited and stuff, I sometimes wonder why I only have females to help dominate the earth. Well no matter, we had a breakthrough! What that paper said was just the right DNA combo to have the clones perfect and stronger, and have all of them done in just a month!

Now that we had the clones down we just needed to copy the weapons and have the strategy down, and need to be prepared and trained, you know just in case. Sadly we couldn't clone Ivi-what now cause if we did they'd all have twisted ankles, don't ask me how but they would. I put the paper in a safe place, and we resumed what we were doing, I now was helping Gaz-human with the strategies, Pluto-human had resumed her testing the weapons and such, Ivi what was just bored now that she couldn't train or do DNA stuff so she just drew on that bright green note pad that I never saw what was in it.

Time passed and it was now late for them, they said bye and stuff and left, I decided to make sure the security was up-to-date and re-enforced. I made sure the gnomes were fully functional and my entire base had no entrances and all the weaker points had traps and cameras with alarms and whatnot. I had finished and went up to the house level I saw Gir watching a Bloatys Pizza Hog commercial, I shuddered at the memory. I saw Skoodge out of disguise come from some place. He looked bored, I shrugged and plopped down on the couch, I had worked hard today I deserved to be lazy.

**Pluto's POV:**

I walked with Gaz and Ivi to Gaz's house. I had packed a few clothes and necessities, and I had made my own security system while at Zim's, sorry Zim but I stole some scrap stuff. We went in just as Gretchen was leaving. She looked at me weird I gave a 'what cho looken at?' look she backed off. "Yo Dib." Ivi said, "Hey big head." Gaz said. I nodded in his general direction, "Hey guys back huh?" He said cleaning up his notebooks and binders and what not. "We'll be in my room don't come in." Gaz said heading upstairs, me and Ivi followed her.

We went up to a door that was all purple metal and had a few signs on it that said things like 'STAY AWAY.' And 'If you want to enter a nightmare world then I suggest you not enter.' I shrugged at them. We went in after Gaz had done a bunch of security things at the door. It was mostly black and purple and gray, she had huge stuffed animals by the door that kind of creeped my out, other than that it was a normal room with a walk-in closet and a medieval violet vanity. We plopped our bags by the foot of her bed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ivi asked us. I thought as did Gaz. "Well we could go torment my brother." She said in a 'it's not great but It'll do' way. I shrugged in a 'eh what the hell' kind of way. "Sure why not…" Ivi said we went down stairs and Dib was at the kitchen table doing Dibby like things…whatever that is. Gaz Ivi and I walked up to him, Gaz with no expression on her face, me just there, and Ivi looking around not completely here mentally. "Yes?" He asked looking up from some paper that had a few more plans on it, I luckily have a photographic memory, so when he covered it I still knew what I was.

"Nothing…we're just bored is all." Gaz said. He gave us a weirded out look. "Okay I know you never just stand there, so what?" He asked us. "Why's your head so big?""Do you ever consider contacts?""A 5 6 7 8.""Do you like cheese?""Do you know a guy _named_ Cheese?""Pop UP'S!""You have no idea!""Have you ridden a giraffe?""Koi ponds are calming.""The male Koi fish always fight to the death with other male Koi fish.""Why is your hair like that?""Have you considered getting a tan?""11 is a number.""Jeopardy is hard!""Do you like the 90's?""Have you ever seen I Love the 70's?""Hippies in front of bulldozers die.""U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi!""Cheerleader…PURE EVIL!""Vincent Vangoh.""HEY!""AM I TALKING TO LOUD!""Yellow?" Ivi and Gaz were babbling random stuff right in his ear and I was on the other side poking his head repeatedly. "ARGGHH! SHUT UP!" He yelled as his eye twitched.

"Jeeze you could have just said nicely 'please shut up.'" Ivi said with her hands behind her back. "Just leave me alone okay?" He asked trying oh so hard to be calm. "Fine it was getting boring anyhow." Gaz said walking away and me an Ivi in pursuit. "So wanna play me at Dragon Slayer X6.7?" Gaz asked. I nodded knowing I would lose. "Sure…why not…déjà vu!" Ivi said and we went in the living room and started up her game system and started to play the game three way.

**(A/N: SO yeah…I'll start the next chapter up while their still at Gaz's place, Review please! It makes all writers happy and smiley! I haven't written the next chap but I'll put it up faster than I did this one! Well until next time people! (By next time I mean when I post again.)**


	12. SUPER ULTRA RARE ELCIPSE FULL MOON Whoa

**(A/N: I know I know! I've been a super ultra lazy butt lately…BUT! I have updated! HALILLUAH! Anyhow's…CHRISTMAS is on its way real soon, and I for some reason won't write a Christmas chap…I know…I'm so not holly and jolly, but I'll live. ANY HOW AGAIN! This one is sort of a horror chap cause I've been feeling that way. (FYI: Ivi is pronounced 'I-vee' just sayen' ) So I hope you like it! **

**WHATCHA READEN THIS FER!**

**Ivi's POV:**

We had played Dragon Slayer X6.7 about ten times and still never came close to beating Gaz, every time I over-reacted when I lost, which was five times. I yawned when Gaz had killed Pluto's person for the fifth time. "I'm gonna go get my stuff over at my house, kay?" I said getting up. "Kay, where gonna start Paranormal Activity while you're gone, you'll be back by the time all those previews are over." Gaz said turning of her game system and putting away the controllers. I walked out the door into the dark street only one street light was working cause Gaz had tested her light absorbing device when we got here.

I walked to the side walk and looked both ways cause I just felt like it, even though no cars really come down here. I crossed to the other side, I unlocked my door cause my parents were real careful unlike me, I turned off the alarm and closed the door behind me it was pretty dark in here, my parents must have went to sleep, oh well I'm a night owl anyhow. I went up to my room and got a few things such as pajamas and clothes for tomorrow even though I'm just across the street, I got a few other things and zipped up my bag that I just found laying around somewhere.

I walked out into the hall and closed my door, I saw my parents sleeping in their room cause my dad was snoring like a hog, I walked down the stairs and out my door.

**Gaz's POV:**

I put the DVD in the TV and pressed play on the remote, Pluto went to make some popcorn. Dib was long gone upstairs doing dumb paranormal junk. I plopped down in the middle of the couch, I heard a beep from the kitchen and the microwave door opening. I watched a preview for some movie that had already came out. Pluto came in and put down a large bowl of popcorn and three cans of poop soda. She sat down on my left side.

I opened my soda and took a sip. Just then Ivi came back in with a black messenger bag on her shoulder. "Hey Iv's **(IVES)**." I said raising my can of soda in an acknowledging way. "There isn't really any way to abbreviate my name is there?" She asked. "Not really no, Iv's is just one syllable so it's a bit easier to say." I said. "Hm…I guess you're right, I'll put this upstairs kay?" She said as she headed towards the stairs having no trouble at all getting up with her crutches.

"Mm…" I mumbled with a few popcorn pieces in my mouth. This whole time Pluto had a face that looked as if she was fighting back a sneeze. "AHHTTTCHHOO!" She sneezed real loud. That was the closest thing I had ever heard to her voice, and it was pretty high pitched too. She's whistled, sighed, and gasped but I don't think I've heard her sneeze in the long while I've known her. Shocking huh? Ivi came down and plopped down on my right side and we watched the previews and criticized them just for the hell of it.

**Dib's POV:**

I was up in my room like most nights. I was searching through some evidence that I had recently picked up on Ivi. I had to give up on the whole Zim being an alien thing with the Swollen Eye Ball network, they said if I did anything on that subject again then I'd be kicked out and my memory would be erased. So of course I stopped, I luckily had found another paranormal discovery here. And they were my neighbor, classmate, 'friend' and sister's friend, and I sat with her at lunch.

So it wasn't so hard to find evidence on her, sadly when I did see her in her real form I didn't have a camera on me so that was more of a personal experience. I was in the middle of a call with the Swollen Eyeball right now actually. "I'm not sure what to classify this one as, but it's quite a find." I said kind of trying to find a way to describe what Ivi was to agent Darkbootie. "Yes agent Mothman I understand that but _what is it_?" He asked getting kind of annoyed.

"Wellll…" I started bobbing my head side to side. "It's not really anything we've seen before, like a mix of human and many types of animals. Let's see here." I said looking for some picture I had somehow gotten on Halloween of Ivi in her real form. "See?" I said pulling it up, he made an intrigued face at it. "Now how on earth did you get this photo?" He asked. "Well she kind of sits with me at lunch, to tell you the truth she's here right now. It's a working progress and I am yet to figure out a name to classify her but it'll all come together." I said, he nodded.

"Thank you for the update agent Mothman, see to it that you have more information. Darkbootie out." He said as the screen went black. I sat back in my desk chair planning again. I heard a scream down stairs and was instantly alert. All three of those girls were super strong and fearless so they had no reason to scream.

I heard it again and it was definitely a girl scream it was no playful scream it was slightly afraid and it sounded out side. So I zipped down stairs and saw that the living room was empty so I ran outside and saw Gaz, Ivi, and Pluto looking shocked in the yard looking at the neighbor's house, and neighbors as in next door neighbor's house.

It was on fire! My jaw dropped at the sight. "What the hell?" Ivi yelled. "How'd this happen?" I asked. "We don't know! We were just watching the movie and I saw flames so we ran out here!" Gaz said. "Did you call the fire department?" I asked. "Well of course! We're not idiots Dib!" Ivi yelled at me. And as soon as she said that I heard the siren and saw red lights.

We all turned to it. The fire men all went out and sprayed the burning house with the fire hose they had attached the hydrant. We just stood and watched with Ivi laughing like crazy. I sometimes questioned her sanity at times. They found out that the neighbors were out at the time it was lit, and just now had gotten home with quite a shock.

**Ivi's POV:**

I just watched the fire cause it was fun to see things burn. But they had put it out and I frowned. We went back inside cause it was boring to watch the neighbors talk with the police. We had missed the movie and I didn't really care, so we watched something on Hitler on the history channel. I actually paid attention for more than ten minutes.

Dib went back up to his room to do Dibby like things, whatever those things are. And at the moment I wanted some hot chocolate. "Hey, you want some hot chocolate?" I asked Pluto and Gaz all serious like. I got two simultaneous nods as a response. "Hey I heard it's the winter solstice and a full moon plus a lunar eclipse tonight, wanna see it?" Gaz said. "Sure! Sounds cool!" I said all existed. We got up and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. It was going to start at 1:00 am so we stayed up that late cause it was neat-o and hasn't happened since the year 1648. We were out on the balcony and Dib was on the roof with a huge telescope. It was pretty cold out but I didn't care. I checked my watch and it was going to be here in…three…two…one.

**Gaz's POV:**

We were watching the eclipse/full moon on the winter solstice night. We watched as the moon was all a weird color, I took a sip of my drink and I saw that Ivi had a weird look on her face. I made an odd face at her and Pluto had looked down and had the same face as me. She was just staring up with this 'holy shit.' Look on her face."Shit I feel weird."She said as she let her grip slip from her mug and it crashed on the floor, she didn't look down or even wince as it crashed. She stayed like this for awhile. Then her eyes started to glow like when she changes but her one pupil went real big on one side and real small on the other.

I tilted my head to one side as she started to retract and extract her claws leaving a somewhat dotted line as she scrapped her hands down the metal table. I started to get a bit worried at this, she didn't tend to have mental freak outs involving her what self. She was I'd have to say a bit deferent when she was what-ed out. She snapped her head down-ward to her feet, she grinded her now sharp teeth and made a face to most would be frightening but I've seen far scarier than that.

She was mumbling something in some language that I had never heard before. Pluto seemed real freaked cause she had scooted her chair all the way back. Ivi was already unpredictable, but her being in murderous trance in her you know form while being unpredictable was just deadly. And I didn't want to be her first victim. So I slowly scooted my chair back.

Dib didn't seem to notice cause he was looking through his telescope. She started to fidget violently and tap her feet extremely fast still scraping the table and mumbling. Pluto had a horrified face and my eyes opened a bit and my mouth was slightly open in pure what the hell-ness. She snapped her hands to her head and shook it like it was too loud. I actually saw her face and was scarred by the horrible mixture of emotions she had on it, anger, rage, pleading, scared, evil, holey shit, I'm gonna kill you, what's happening? And some I had never seen.

Her head was vibrating in her hands her hair started to spike up, and all her muscles were tensed up. "Stop yourself, get hold, control." She muttered the only English thing real dark like. "I'm gonna kill you if I get to you." She muttered. I thought she meant me so I scooted back way over to Pluto's chair, which was now empty cause Pluto had fled and was hiding behind a big plant pot.

She snapped her hands to the bottom of her chair and held her head upward with a look of pain. Her eyes were now closed tightly. Lucky for us Dib hadn't seen or heard a thing cause he was on the other side of the house on the roof looking through a lens. Her feet had twisted around her chair legs, her brace stopped her right leg from doing so, she looked as if holding back something. She continued to mutter stuff to herself in that unknown language.

She started to grumble angrily so I slowly scooted behind a plant pot too. I peeked out of it to see what she was doing. I looked up at the moon and it had changed colors it was now an ever so slightly blue color. "Hey Gaz! Come look at the moon! It's changed colors!" I heard the annoying voice of non other than Dib, the one I really didn't want to deal with right now. "Gaz?" He said, I heard footsteps. 'Awe shit Dib why?' I thought. I didn't want to get out of my somewhat hiding spot but didn't want answer, what to do what to do. So I thought up a plan and I thought it up quick, and I think I just quoted Dr. Suse…why? I threw a rock just perfectly to stop Dib.

It hit him in the huge head and he fell to the ground. I did a mini air pump, for my eyes only! Ivi had let her tail come and horns she snarled and looked conflicted inside to a violent level. She grabbed her head and leaned back she was now not mumbling stuff in…foreign but saying it now and it seemed she was trying with all her might not to scream. She snapped open her once tightly shut eyes and they looked manic and crazy, her pupils had shrunken.

Her head was moving all twitchy like. Her devil like horns were looking more menacing than before, I was actually worried now, me. Gaz Membrane…worried. She let out a muffled scream, it was muffled cause she snapped her hands to her mouth just in time.

She seemed to calm a bit, then jump up on the rail of the balcony and leap off. I zipped to the railing and saw that she was still alive and had run half way to the woods. "Shit." I said to myself. I found Pluto and grabbed her wrist; I dragged her inside and to my room. I had called Zim and al them on the way. Pluto was in pure shock of what she had seen.

"What is it Gaz-human?" Zim snapped. "Shut up, Ivi went insane and ran into the woods and we gotta find her." I said while picking up my coat. "What?" He asked with a surprised look. "Yes she was. Now get your green ass over here!" I yelled. "FINE…but not cause you tell me to." He said trying to keep some dignity. "Yeah yeah whatever." I said and he hung up. "Get yer coat on." I told Pluto who had recomposed herself and nodded. I buttoned up my black pea coat and yanked on some purple fingerless gloves, not knit.

She buttoned up her gray one and put on her blue actual gloves. We walked out of the house and into the dark street, it was colder not on the balcony cause we had a heating thing-a-bob. I heard a "Whu? Huh?" And knew who it was…Dib. He had woken up from my rock. "Gaz?" He asked. I didn't respond. We just waited for Zim cause this was something that didn't concern Dib…well it did but I didn't need it to.

"Hey where'd they go?" He asked himself. I the heard the faint noise of a Voot. I looked down the street and saw two lights and then it slowed and stopped in front of us. It was of course Zims Voot, it was disguised as a car like all the other times. We hopped in as it opened and it shut right behind us, we zoomed off.

**Dib's POV:**

I had for some reason blacked out, and when I woke up I had no idea where Gaz and all them were. I had searched the house in a matter of minutes and found no one, I saw out the front window a car and Gaz and Pluto hopping in it! "Oh no, why are they going in that strange car?" I asked myself, I was just about to run out when I heard it zoom away. I had opened the door just as the smoke began to appear. "No…crap!" I said to myself. 

**Pluto's POV:**

We were in Zim's voot and Gaz had told him where Ivi went off to. We were at the moment zooming around in the woods dodging trees and what not. We had slowed a bit and were now going about 15 mph. I was looking out the window trying to see as much as I could. I saw something flash up higher to the left and we stopped, we stared for a bit but nothing happened.

So we were about to go again but we saw it again. "Whatever you do…do not get out of the voot." Gaz said. I slowly nodded, I swear being a mute is harder than you think, your neck starts to hurt real bad after awhile. I saw in the corner of my eye that I only saw Gaz, Zim was nowhere to be seen, Gaz then looked and we gave each other a 'that moron' look.

We saw outside that he was outside indeed. "Shhhiiitttt." Gaz said, "We gotta get 'em now, if she attacks or something else dose he'll be dead." She said. I nodded again. We got out and were real cautious about it. Zim was all intense and stuff. I was freaked out to tell you the truth. We heard a low growl and I saw two bright green eyes in the bushes. "Gaz-human you didn't tell Zim that Ivi-what _was_ in her what form." Zim whispered. "I so did." She whispered back.

"Nooo, you didn't." He insisted. Gaz was about to say something but was cut off by the low growl. She was -in my eyes- like this cause of the oh-so-super-rare eclipse. "Zim, do you have any tranquilizer of any kind?" Gaz whispered to him. "I think I kept some in the voot." He whispered back. "Well get it before we're all mauled." Gaz whispered. He nodded slowly and –also slowly- moved towards the Voot. I was frozen in place at the moment, we weren't totally sure it was Ivi but it was a good chance of it being her.

Zim had made it to the Voot and got out a tranquilizer gun thingy. He oh so slowly aimed it at the thing in the bushes that the growl emitted from and had the green glowing eyes. He shot at it and the dart zoomed past me and Gaz and right at whatever it was. I heard a little noise that sounded like when a dog gets hurt just a bit.

The eyes disappeared and we all ran over to see what it was. It was a coyote…yup. "Oh." Gaz said as we all looked down at it, I bent down and plucked the dart out with my gloved hand. "Oh well, let's go find I-" Zim was cut off by a more menacing growl than before, I turned and saw on a big branch on a tree was a creature I had never seen…ever. It was sort of wolf like but almost like a monkey and a kimono dragon, with a bit of something else that I couldn't place.

It was –of what I could see of it- dark forest green with two soul piercing bright glowing green eyes. I was instantly afraid. I didn't ever really get this freaked over stuff, in fact I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life! It sounds kind of stupid to be that afraid, but it was just plain un-real. It jumped down and was now right in front of us, it wasn't much bigger than a coyote itself and I got a better look at it now.

It was indeed dark green with those eyes that I knew, I knew for a fact that this was Ivi. She had a raccoon like stripped stomach and black monkey like arms and wolf like paws with those long deadly razor sharp claws on the ends, it had wolf like ears and those devil like horns on her head and a scaly back with dinosaur like spikes on the back and that oh so familiar lizard tail that was the only bright green thing on her, she also had wolf like legs and paws with those claws. Her face had changed too, it was now barely resembling her human one.

It had a long snout like thing but it wasn't scales or furry it was like human skin, and her face had a few scales going around the eyes and on her fore head and cheeks, her face was frozen in a deeply rage filled face. I was engulfed with fear. This was what Ivi really looked like…and I was afraid. She made one move and it was right at me of what seemed to be in slow motion she charged at me.

**(A/N: Yes indeed I have made a CLIFFY! Bwaahahahhahhaaaaahahaha! Any who! I wrote this chap cause of the ultra rare lunar eclipse/full moon on the winter solstice, it hasn't been seen since Galileo was alive! Now aint' that interesting? WELL, I'll write again sometime…I know I've been a lazy butt and I apologize. NOM-NESS! I'm OUT!)**


	13. SUREFMW Continued! oh yeah

**(A/N: Well a lot has happened to me since the last update! One; CHRISTMAS! Two; Mah B-day. Three; New Years! Four; gotta get braces…yeah three good and one sucky. I have been into robots lately, they are kinda creepy when they look too much like people, but the BEST one (Besides Gir and the little one in my room) Is the Asimo! Look dat up and you know. I know my Fanfic hasn't been funny like chapter SUGER RUSH! But it's taken a dark road in the path…the war-like things are happening and whatnot so Gir will be shown more for comic relief...)**

**GO ON GET! READ YOU! READ!**

**Gaz's POV:**

Ivi had launched herself at Pluto, her claws out and forward. I was to her left and acted upon instinct by; yanking her arm towards me as I leaped to the side. I probably dislocated her shoulder but who really stinken' cares! If anyone ever figured out that I saved someone's life then I think I'd work even harder to destroy the human race.

I fell to forest floor and Pluto fell beside me. I saw Ivi fly across where Pluto used to be. She landed and slid around all cool looken'. She looked murderous now, I quickly got up as did Pluto. Zim had been frozen in shock and fear. "ZIM! Do you have any kind of Irken thingie you can use right about now?" yelled. "Uah…right that." He said snapping out of his fear trance. He scurried to the Voot, only to be cut off by a somehow larger Ivi. He fell backwards. I wondered where Ivi's sense was right about now.

**Ivi's POV:**

I had blacked within a few minutes of looking at the moon. I don't know what happened, in all the black I saw flashes of sight. One was Gaz looking real freaked, me falling. Me running through tons of woods and bushes, I saw a mauled Buck (Deer). A few people screaming in pure fear, up a tree, Pluto looking as if she was staring death in the face, and then Zim with the same look.

Oh god I hope their okay…I started to hear music, it was the…wait…why was the VENGA BOYS in my head? It was Boom boom boom boom. Oh lord have mercy on my soul. Please make it stop! Just as I thought that it did, but switched to a club like beat, I instantly recognized it. Ke$ha's Cannibal was in my mind. Great…it wasn't much of a change just as annoying…but the funny thing was; I would probably _really___eat someone up.

I wouldn't be surprised if I did that, maybe that's why I like ham so much, it's the closest thing to human flesh it is. I wanted to dance a bit. I heard a real "GREAGH!" Not like she does it but for real. Then heard it again. As I heard them I saw flashes again, just one and it was of Zim again but he was on the ground, then the second time he was scurrying. Ke$ha started to sing in that ugh voice of hers. "I have a heart, I swear I do, But just not baby, When it comes to you, I get so hungry when you say you love me, Hush, if you know what's good for you." She 'sang'. Ugh. It went on and stuff I didn't really pay attention until; "I'll eat you up."

**Pluto's POV:**

Zim was now facing her. I swear I heard him say. "The things I do for world domination…" Under his breath after he landed on the ground. Ivi kind of barked when she figured out he was okay. "GREAGH!" She barked. That really freaked him out, he started to scurry backwards on the ground, she crept up on him as he did this. "GREAGH!" She barked again. He hit a fallen tree as he tried to get as far from her as possible. Gaz picked up a rock and threw it at her head, she turned to Gaz with a death glare. Gaz then realized that she had made a mistake. And zipped half way up a tree like a cat.

Ivi lunged at it and held on with her claws, Gaz made her way up the tree as fast as she could and was now on the highest stable branch. Ivi was almost there, "I'll eat you up." She growled in a demonic voice that wasn't hers at all. This made Gaz freak out like I had never seen before. Zim had gotten up and got the tranquilizer he was scurrying to re-load it. "GAZ!" He stumbled when he heard the all too familiar and annoying voice of non other than Dib. He was on some electric scooter thingie. And looking up at the big oak tree, with Gaz at the very top, and Ivi clawing at her with a murderous face. "ZIM! What did you do?" He yelled. "Oh just cause I am here at the moment of your scary sisters doom _I _have to be the one that caused it!" He yelled at him trying to re-load the thing with fumbling fingers.

"Well usually yes-and WHAT IS THAT THING?" Dib yelled while pointing at Ivi. "It's Ivi-what okay Dib-beast!" Zim said real annoyed with Dib's talking. Ivi eventually gave up and clawed her way down real fast, she probably smelled Dib or something. She made it down and indeed targeted Dib, he was too late to realize his mistake of coming here.

She had swatted at his arm and he fell to the left with a now bleeding right arm. He now knew that this was nothing to joke about. She growled and showed her menacing razor sharp teeth as she snarled. I looked around to see what I might use to help, but no avail. Dib was scooting back on one arm but hit a large tree. Zim had finally put the little dart in the gun thing. He had aimed at Ivi's neck shaking with cold and fear of it not working. He seemed to think for a second…probably second guessing if he should let her kill Dib and him get on with his life, but shrugged and he pulled the little trigger, it zoomed to her neck, it stuck right in alarming her and distracting her from Dib. She turned again to Zim who's disguise had fallen off except for his wig toupee thing.

She scanned us all over already knowing Zim had shot at her but seeing who was the best to target. She was growling ever so slightly as she did this, Gaz was still up the tree and Dib was slowly scooting behind the tree he had hit. I had dashed in the bushes when Ivi had chased Gaz up the tree. She slowly scanned us all, I really wanted to know what she was thinking right about now.

**Ivi's POV:**

The Ke$ha music had stopped at the 'I'll eat you up' part. I saw another few flashes of Gaz in a tree with fear painted on her face. What could possibly scare Gaz Membrane? Right after that I smelled something different, so I saw another flash of high up Dib, the next was him with a bloody arm and just as scared as the rest…I wondered where I was at the moment…what was happening…and most importantly what was scaring them all. I shrugged…wait…shrugged? Can I see myself? I looked down at myself and indeed I was their but in a black ratted flowy dress of sorts. I cocked my head to the side at this.

I seemed to be in my mind…rad…. I know not many people say that but I try to bring back the old on occasion. I thought I should inter my imagination just to see if I could. I thought myself to it and saw a metal slidy door. I walked up to it and it opened and sucked me in. I was floating in my imagination. It was almost every color I had ever imagined in my life. Their was everything my little world had, yeah…I have my own little world. It was awesome! These little creatures came up to my bare feet that had my neon green nail polish on the nails. I remember these! They were something I had doodled in the car one day! WOO HOO! It was too much and too detailed to explain to anyone so I'll let you think of what it is.

**Zim's POV:**

I had shot her dead on…so…why wasn't she falling? This stuff would be enough to take down a full grown Blugstatch! She just looked at us all, at least she had hurt the Dib-stink severely. That was about the only good that came of this whole ordeal. I was frozen in my place, I wasn't gonna use my spider legs cause from the looks of her right now…she could rip them to shreds faster than the speed of light. Gaz-demon was still up in that tree like an earth smelly cat. Pluto-human was hidden in some bushes, I knew where she was cause her eyes were showing.

Dib-beast was up against a large tree holding his DISGUSTING human fluids inside his arm. I was sort of near the Voot but not really. We all somehow were in a semi circle around the Ivi-beast. I sort of wished that I had just let her eat the Dib-thing cause then I'd have NOTHING to stop me. All the humans were too frightened to try to do anything now that she had actually hurt someone, as was I. But I tried to push down that and just be cautious…but that was harder than you might think.

Ivi-thing jumped real high in the air then zoomed down, just as she was about to hit the ground…she disappeared…yeah…you read it. She disappeared. I cocked my green head to the side at where she last was. Suddenly just behind the tree that the Dib-thing was propped up on, was Ivi-what launching herself in his exact direction. Only my IN-CREDIBLE eyes could see it though. So I turned my head away but my eyes followed the scene. Pluto-human popped out of her hiding place and covered her mouth. Gaz-human had a shocked face on that I doubt any living thing or non living thing had seen.

Ivi-beast in a split second was at Dib-things thought caging him down with her huge claws. I wanted to see this so I didn't try to get another dart of any kind. Ivi-what lifted one large monkey-like clawed hand near his face. About one second after that I was pushed down by something blue. I lifted myself up and saw Pluto dashing to the Voot. I face palmed. I thought that I would finally have a Dib-human free life in just a few seconds but nooooo.

She got out another thing, it was a real small little finger cuff thing. **(You know those rings that go around all your fingers and have a line on top? If ya don't then…oh well.) **She slipped it on and pointed her fist at Ivi-what, the thing made a small little tube of sorts come out of it and something shot out of it. I saw a silver blur go past me and right at Ivi-what. It hit her and turned into a titanium wire net.

Ivi-beast was in-raged that she was pulled away from a fight and confined. Dib-thing fell to the ground and held his neck in a 'I was almost chocked to death' kind of way. Gaz-human wasn't as freaked now that Ivi-what was in a net. Speaking of Ivi-what, she was growling and grunting trying to find her way out. Eventually she got mad and moved her clawed hand back and slashed at the titanium wire net and broke it. Of course…of course. I zoomed to the Voot next to Pluto-human and found my oh so great stun thingie mah do hicky.

I pointed it at her and that was when she realized that someone was pointing something at her. She charged at me again. "BWAAHHHH!" I yelled and leaped up into the trees with my spider legs. But she followed me with ease. I was on a stable branch and so was she so it was unlikely that ether of us would fall with the branch. I aimed and was about to shoot when she was gone! And just in a half a second I heard a low growl in my antennae. I turned and-

Robot lady voice: "We apologize, but the_ company has cut this out of the fanfiction and will be-"

Angry short fat dude: "Awe shut up you f*** faced b****! The scene isn't here cause it's wayyyy to long and graphic and complicated like Inception to understand how it all panned out but you can see the after math of the battle scene!"

We see a snowy forest with blood and whatnot everywhere and claw marks and a tea party. And then a destroyed electric scooter and glasses.

Angry short fat dude: "Yeah it was one epic battle…but we'll see what happed to the main characters later, and why there was a tea party going on…"

BLEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP

**(A/N: Yup…they had an epic battle…and what not…BUT ANYHOW! You must review, the _company commands you! Yes indeed I don't really like the Vengaboys that much or Ke$ha but don't flame me on that kay? Well till next time! BEYA!)**


	14. Explanations and spit gurglingfun

**(A/N: YEAH! Okay! I'm back again! Yuppity doo dah yuppity ay, ! Okay no more musical numbers. This chap is less action and more explanatory of the scene you read of last chapter, it is sort of umm..I dunno…ANSWERS TO REVIEW TIME! I go on and off with this kind of thing…**

**That One Random Kid: I try...but I'm just an amateur ninja…but I do know a real one! **

**Anonymous: You know you just chose the right time to ask that cause I was about to add another person! Shhh…they may have to be older and I'm not trying to be mean but, they have to be annoying…BUT they'll look like ya! Soo…that's a +! Sort of…**

**Anyone who has read the above and is NOT the anonymous person…IGNOR IT!**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW JTHM? I DOOOO!**

**Ivi's POV:**

I was in my mind still. It was way cool! I was at the moment playing chess with my piggy bank. I moved one piece and she slouched and frowned…yes my piggy bank is a girl. She flopped her last piece over in defeat. I chuckled and crossed my arms as I saw Happy Noodle Boy having another crazy rant on a box. All the sudden I felt a jolt, like when the cart to a rollercoaster starts up and you climb up that first hill. I looked around and everything was melting like water colors. I jumped up and ran for the little slidy door from when I first came. But it was like I was in one of those dream when you run and run but get nowhere. The imaginary purple grass faded and I fell into darkness. I saw a white dot as I fell. It turned into fire, then blood and fire. I was panicking and falling towards this. I wasn't afraid just freaked.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe! I flailed my arms as I fell at a fast pace down into what seemed to be hell. I felt like I was about to pass out, was someone strangling me? Suddenly I opened my eyes and gasped for air, my sight didn't even take a second to adjust they just seemed as if they were open the whole time. I felt that same tired feeling as when I woke up in the woods that night three years ago. I had my head pushed up to a green wall and my Hands were clenched but not in a fist at it, and I was on my knees. I looked around my surroundings, they were like Zims labs…but…different. I looked at myself and gasped again, not out of loss of air, out of surprise.

I was covered from head to toe in blood, my dress and leggings were all ripped and looked like some fat guy had shoved himself in them. I snatched my hand to my neck and sighed…my necklace was still here. I sat and crossed my legs like Buddha. I was in a cage of sorts, it looked trashed, I guess I did that. It was a glowing green color and was similar to some stuff I've seen in Zims specimen cages. Yes Zim does earth creature testing. This one was just bigger and more reinforced than the others.

I saw past the glowing green walls a couch with a bloody and cut up Dib on it who also had a helmet like thing with a cord on the top up to the ceiling. I saw on the other side of the room was an also covered in blood and a bit of blue liquid Zim. He was tired looking and yes, couscous. He was out of disguise and leaned against the wall. Just after I saw him the slidy metal door opened and in came a slightly less bloody Gaz with a towel and some Irken cleaning things. She looked at me and paused as if remembering something.

**Gaz's POV:**

I was coming back into the Ivi confinement room with the cleaning stuff so Zim could 'sanitize his nasty earth wounds.' I walked in and saw that Ivi was no longer on a rage fit in her crazy What form…she was human again…but she had an irritated look on her face. My mind flashed to last night after Zim had jumped in the trees. I was still in mine. Zim was face to face with her when she had appeared in a green flash behind him. He was frozen with fear of a huge unknown creature just 7 inches from him. He had let himself fall from the trees, but she was there before he could even fall.

And my mind flashed to when she had attacked that bear. It was pretty epic, but got us all bloody when she ate it. She still had some fur stuck to her arms. I just proceeded to give Zim the stuff. Sense the computer was down from when Ivi had attacked the brain when we brought her here, so I had to do this. Pluto was currently fixing that right now. So freaky how we could never know about Pluto and how she's…well…Ivi'll find out soon enough. I handed Zim the stuff, He was tired cause his PAK got hurt while battling those wolves that Ivi had called on. Geeze that girl can do way more than anything I'd ever seen. He took them and started to clean up his wounds and the drying blood. It was sill early in the morning and we had to go to skool today to. "So, Ivi…are ya proud of what you did?" I asked her like a mother would, which was ironic cause neither of us grew up with mothers. "Well if I knew what I did then I'd tell you." She said real confused.

"What do you remember?" I asked. "The eclipse…blackness…bad music…flashes of things…my imagination and then I just had a horrible experience." She said. "So did I." I mumbled. I was less covered in blood cause I had cleaned myself up while getting Zim stuff. Speaking of he was still cleaning himself up. "Well those flashes you saw were probably what you were actually doing…" I said. She looked down in a thinking way. "So…_I _was making you guys look like you were in a horror movie?" She asked. I nodded.

She looked down again the same way. "Did I…kill anyone?" She asked quietly. "Well…none of _us…_but you did end some lives…" I said truthfully. "Human?" She asked. "Yes...and animal." I said also truthfully. "Oh…I'm sad…about the animal part…" She said looking down her bloody long hair covering her face. "Eh…" I said as I plopped on a metal box of some creature. "So what happened?" She asked me after a moment of silence. I sighed a big sigh.

"Well…" I started as I looked at a huge bloody hand print in her cage. "After you looked at the eclipse you changed into your what form…you ran off before we could get you to calm down…So I called Zim to help us find you…We found you in the woods and you were something else…nothing I've ever seen in any underworld before…You attacked us…and we could do nothing to stop you. We tried everything from tranquilizers to nets to even the best Irken force field but you were too strong…you had almost killed all of us by calling on some wolves. We managed to fight them all down with minimal damage…except Zim. Eventually Skoodge came to help out. But…he soiled himself just seeing that you were actually a…" I stopped mid sentence.

She was now leaning up in the corner of her cage looking up at the ceiling. "Monster…" She finished for me. I looked down now. "Well…not…" I tried. "Well yeah…that's what I am basically…I may look just like a blood covered thirteen year old now…but I know what I looked like and acted like last night…I saw…" She said. I was looking up now with my head to the side. "Well this was just a onetime thing…you're not gonna do that again…" I said. "Let's just go on with what happened." She said. I sighed and proceeded. "Well…after Skoodge came he fainted and you attacked him…but he somehow didn't die…" I said. "Skoodge has been shot out of a laser cannon meant for an organic sweep and been attacked by something similar to Ivi-what and has been in many many deadly situations and is still alive." Zim said as he continued to clean himself up.

Ivi chuckled. "I finally got him back…" She said to herself as she smirked. "Any how…You got bored and moved your attention to a bear that had appeared with the smell of wolf blood everywhere…you ate it, which explains everyone covered in blood, we fought a bit more and we got more and more hurt by just trying to stay alive…we eventually got you captured in something Pluto had whipped up awhile ago just in case the clones went haywire. We got you back to the base but you broke free from it and went rampaging through the house…Gir thought it was party so he started to throw confetti and shoes around. You got to the brain of the house and mauled it…then broke your way almost to the weapons vault. But we found the best possible creature cage which is what you're in now. And you've been on a rage fit ever since." I said.

She was nodding the whole time. Zim got up and went to the brainless computer that he has in case of computer brain shutdowns like these. "So what's the deal-e-o?" Ivi said as she crawled up the closest wall, they were a clear glass-like super strong glowing wall things that wouldn't zap her if she touched them. "Well…" Zim said as he typed away on the holographic keyboard. "You seem to have completely turned back to normal…but…" He said. "But what?" Ivi asked hastily. "But…you will do that again sometime…I don't know when but I'm for sure it's gonna happen again…man…this whole thing is a lot more than I ever expected." Zim said.

"What? I'm gonna be trapped in my mind and outta control again?" She asked. I was surprised I thought it would never happen again, I thought it was just the eclipse. But I was wrong. "Yes…and I'm not sure you'll be in or out of control…but it will happen. And there are side effects being mentally out of control for that long…" He said typing with his three ripped glove fingers. We all had ripped up, bloody, dirty, and worn out clothes on, my hair looked like it was attacked by a rabid cat.

"Which include?" Ivi said motioning for him to go on. "Extreme irritability, spontaneous urges to high five people? Random rage filled outbursts and pointy ears…" He said. "Hmm…I can deal with the high fives and I already have random rage filled outbursts…but the pointy ears and irritability just won't do…" Ivi said. That was when she saw Dib in his little 'tossed in a chair' position. Cause he had indeed been tossed, or thrown in a chair. By the way this whole time we had been talking was in Irken.

Just then Pluto walked in also bloody and covered in grease-like substance-Irken grease-. She saw that Ivi had woken up and waved politely as she wiped her hands with a dirty rag. "Is the computer back on?" Zim asked her turning away from the brain-less computer. She nodded once and sat down on another box. "Computer, clean us up." Zim said. Just then three cylinders came down over us from the ceiling and I saw just black for a second, and then I was clean as were my clothes, but they were still ripped.

"Okay…now clean me up!" Ivi said scratching at the walls. Zim sighed. "I was getting to that…COMPUTER!" Zim yelled. "Yeah…" He said. "Clean up creature number 66.5." He said. The cage did the same thing the cylinders did and she was clean. "Why am I creature 66.5?" She asked. "You're in a creature or specimen cage so the computer sees you as one." He said as he had the computer fix up his PAK. "No, why number 66.5?" She asked. "Cause it just was." He said. She sighed and shook her head. Then perked up. "What happened to Skoodge after I mauled him?" She asked with an odd smile. "He's-" I cut off by seeing Skoodge in the doorway. He looked like he had insomnia and had just been murdered then revived, his face was horribly cut and his clothes just hung there in shreds. He was covered in bear blood and Irken blood, which was blue…so he was basically purple. He too was out of disguise. He limped to a box and just stared at Ivi in bewilderment. "Computer clean up Skoodge." Zim said not really caring.

The same cylinder went around him and popped back into the ceiling, Skoodge may have been clean but he was still cut. "Hey look on the bright side…that big cut on your eye looks cool in scar form!" Ivi said with a smile. Skoodge faked a smile and chuckle. "Computer fix Skoodges wounds." Zim said monotone as he fiddled with the actual computer. A light went around him and he was healed like that. "How come it's easier to be healed than get clean?" Ivi asked. "You ask too much." Zim said annoyed. Ivi huffed as she crossed her arms. "Oh yeah you'll also experience some insanity and some **Schizophrenia**…not a lot of the two last ones but they'll be there." Zim said still on the bigger computer. "Okay…that's fine..." Ivi said. "If she's gonna have all these side effects then why isn't she experiencing these now?" Skoodge asked. The first thing he's said besides 'BUWAAGGGG!' from being mauled.

"The CAGE people the CAGE!" Zim said annoyed with us. Ivi chuckled at this which caused Zim to shoot a glare that was so lame compared to what we just went through. "Well I'm gonna let you out now…you won't kill us will you?" He said. "Nouuuee…" She said shaking her head as she did the chicken neck. Zim pushed a button and the walls shivered and faded. Ivi didn't pay attention as it happened and she was leaned against the wall but it disappeared so she fell backwards off the little platform. I craned my neck to see if she was okay. "You okay?" I asked. "Yup-p-p-puh!" She said cheerily. "Oh great." I mumbled. She popped up like nothing had happened. She had that manic look in her eye like when she has too much sugar. "What up wit im?" She asked pointing lazily at Dib who looked dead on the chair.

"He had seen too much…so I erased his memory of the past few hours he'll think he was knocked out." Zim said. "WHY!" She asked with irritated eyes and a huge Gir like mouth. Now that I look more she did have pointy elf like ears now that she was out of her thing. "Is he…ALIVE!" She asked jumping up and landing on her knees in front of us during her pause. "Sadly yes but we gotta go!" I said walking to the door with everyone else behind me. Pluto had snatched Dibs arm and dragged him out with us with ease.

Our clothes were still all ripped, Ivis dress was the worst, it was almost in shreds and barley hanging on, and she was bare foot. "We need some clothes…" I said blankly. Everyone but Ivi and Dib nodded. Ivi just whipped her hair around to a tune that wasn't there. Dib just gurgled some slobber and twitched his eye on the floor. "Computer!" Zim shouted. "What?" The deep electronic voice said. "Get us some new clothes!" Zim snapped. Just as he said that these red lights went around all of us and our clothes were restored and Ivi got her shoes back.

We walked to the skool with a stop at my house for our bags. Ivi was playing her iPod which is always a nightmare, she was playing Let's Get It started by the black eyed peas. She always walked ahead and I walked next to Pluto, and Zim walked next to Skoodge who was dragging Dib along by a rope tied around his torso. We all had blank faces on. Geeze I sure hope that this day won't be as irritating as Dib. Every person we passed stared at us.

We made it to skool and yet again everyone stared at us like we had huge moles on our faces…but that was Morla…Everyone moved away from us as we walked down the halls. No not cause they thought we were 'cool' like in those cheesy 60's movies. They didn't want our 'freaky-ness' to rub off on them, and yes Dib was still dirty and bloody and being dragged by a rope. The girls still stared at Skoodge which I still didn't get. We all went to our lockers except Dib who was just left off by a drinking fountain.

As I was at my smelly locker I heard multiple loud shouts and screeches, and bending metal along with some rips. I paid them no mind but everyone else was staring just around the corner. I got my books out and went to class which was around the same corner. I saw Ivi holding Maddy by her pigtails and yelling gibberish at her and Maddy's locker door was all ripped off and bent and some of the things in her locker were ripped up, like stuffed animals. I just passed like it was nothing and went to my class.

**Skoodge's POV:**

I was still scarred from last night…or a few hours ago…you know what I mean. I sat down in my seat in Miss. Bitters class…I never heard too much good of her from Zim. I never really paid attention in classes. Zim came in and plopped down and everyone cringed away from him like he smelled. Pluto came in and sat in her seat just one seat way from mine. I heard some Irken cussing and grumbling and a few skids. Then Ivi came in with dark circles under her eyes and her hair all blocking most of her face. She angrily sat down in her seat and slammed her books down with the loudest sound my antennae have ever heard.

Soon the whole class was in…except the Dib-thing…the shadow of Miss. Bitters formed on the floor and formed into her. She scanned us over like every day and then snapped her eyes to Dib's seat. "Pluto…" She started oddly calmly. Pluto looked up with attention, her eyes look tired too. "Do you perhaps know WHERE Dib is?" She said with a tad more rage in her tone. Pluto just shook her head truthfully, cause she didn't see where I dropped him. There was a loud and annoying "!" And soon enough dirty bloody Dib came in. "DIB! Why are you bloody and late?" Miss. Bitters asked. The whole time I was just zoning out Ivi was madly twitching and clawing at her desk.

Zim was just glaring at Dib. And Pluto had resumed writing. "I Don't know!" Dib said with a gurgling mouth of drool. "Well SIT DOWN!" She yelled. He stumbled to his desk and flopped his huge head around a bit before he got it together. Miss Bitters went on another doom thing that turned into a hum to my zoning out antennae.

**Zim's POV:**

The scary teacher lady started to say what she does every day, say doom over and over again…I decided to think a bit with my brain meats. It seemed like we were just sitting around waiting for something to get finished, I mean we're almost there in world domination, we have all the strategies worked we have everything worked out perfectly but it seems to take so long just to get there. What _were _we waiting for? I'll discuss this with the others later…

I started to doodle a bit… like always my mind is on world domination so I drew just that. "Oh wait…I almost forgot to mention…we have a two students here today." Miss. Bitters said. The class of filthy worm-babies perked up. That was the only time that they paid any attention. Ivi-what slammed her head twice down on her desk. The door opened as she did that and two humans walked in. Ivi-what let out a shriek and pulled on her hair, ugh human hair is so gross…BLECH! Dib-thing was mentally unstable due to the mind erasing…heh heh…he was leaned back in his desk seat and had a mouth full of foam and gurgling saliva…uwghwguuwgh…HUU-MANSssss…and he had a lazy eye. The two other humans just stared at the two insane ones like…well like they were insane. And I found that humorous and started to crackle an evil laugh. "... Huuu! WHAHAHAHAAHAHAhAHAHAhahahahah hahaha…ha…" My laughter died down and I sat back in my seat.

**(A/N: End of chapter umm…I forgot…YOU KNOW THOUGH! And I gots a question for you! What does**_** DSYPHORIC**_ **mean? I already know, but **_**I'm**_** wondering if **_**you**_** know…SO TELL ME! And try to guess what color my nail polish is! I know I get bored so I ask you questions…BYE!)**


	15. The new kids stare

**(A/N: YO! I tend to say that now n days…hmm…anyhow! I hope you liked the last chapter! Another answeren' time! **

**That One Random Kid: YES I did! I try to do that when I can cause I know how annoying it is when people take like FOREVER to update. And you were right on the first question! Dysphasia is like a depressed person, and you were half right on my nails, they have three green and two purple. Not even in a pattern just randomly two purple nails.**

**The person who left the thingy blank after That One Random Kid. (You know who you are): **私は知らない, あなたは何を意味するのですか？**Translate this on Google magical translator.**

**The other person who left it blank after the first person who did: ? **

**I took a quiz on which IZ character I was and I got Gaz, the next would be a Moose or Pig then Skoodge…yes they had Skoodge on there. And happy happy joy joy I was least like Keef! HOORAY FOR NEGITIVITY! What would that sentence be? Negative or positive? Hum oh well…anyhowsit…**

**ITSAMO! (Anyone who knows what this means tell me.)**

**General POV:**

Back up in space **(Been awhile since we've been here eh? Why am I Canadian?) **We see the Massive just being in space harboring hundreds of thousands of Irken military drones and service drones, and most importantly the two tall leaders of the Irken empire; The Tallests. We sort of go back in time from after Zim had beat the 'assassin' to death. The two tallest are celebrating the -what they think is- the death of Zim. But a small Irken drone with a clip board timidly stepped up to the two leaders and their mini celebration with sweat dropping off his head. "Uh, eh" He made small timid noises which caught their attention.

"What? Can't you see were celebrating here?" Tallest Red said in annoyance. "Ughm…eh..m-my tall-lest-t…Z-Zim hasn't b-been e-exterminated j-just quite y-y-yet." He said real quietly but just enough for them to hear. They had frozen 'are you kidding me' looks on their green faces. Then Tallest Red looked enraged and Tallest Purple twitched his purple eye and smacked his two fingered hand to his forehead. Red calmed himself and Purple peeked open one eye. "How did he defeat our best assassin?" Red asked frighteningly calm. "W-w-well…i-it w-wasn't the a-assassin…I-i-it was h-his a-assistant s-sirs…" He said slowly hiding behind his clip board.

Purple was hiding behind a food try that he had cleaned off in minutes. Red was still frighteningly calm. "Why? Was it his assistant, and not him?" He asked with small hints of rage. "He died on his last assignment!" The small Irken squeaked. "So why did you send out the assignment then?" Red yelled as he picked up the small Irken by the head and threw him some way's away eventually landing in a food court. Red seethed with rage, Purple just sat there looking in shock at his best friend. Then slammed down his soda cup and levitated over to one of the chair thingies that they sat in and looked like he was pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Hey you!" Purple said pointing to a random communication officer. "Yes my Tallest?" He asked turning to him. "Who's our..well…now best assassins?" He asked him. "Assassins Olf, Ner, and Una sir." He said. "Send them on the mission that assassin Fitz was on…" He said. The com officer nodded and started to do stuff on his station computer. Purple put out his hand and a service drone gave him a soda. He sipped and spit it out. "Ugh…this is diet!" He said whipping his mouth. The service drone lowered his head and handed him a new regular soda. "How did this happen anyhow?" Red asked way more calm than a few minutes ago. "On it." One com officer said as he started to type away.

Red plopped down on another big comfy chair with a small tag on the bottom that read 'VORT'. The big screen on the opposite wall showed an image from the assassin's assistant's PAK. It showed Zim, Gaz and Ivi looking at him all mad like. "Hey it's the insane girl who was smashing Zim with huge pipe!" Purple said pointing at the screen. "Oh yeah…" Red said grabbing a platter of nachos. It showed Ivi turning into her in-between What form and chocking him. The Tallest made surprised faces at this sudden change. You could see Zim looking pitiful and broken, which made them chuckle. Then Red made an intruded face.

"Has he gotten _taller_?" He asked. "Naw, that's genetically impossible. You're crazy." Purple denied waving a hand at him. The screen showed Zim getting angry and storming over to him and Ivi passing him over to Zim. Then Zim brutally beating him violently and rage fully. The PAK was still recording everything. They saw Skoodge their acting all 'smooth' for Ivi. And her making a creeped out face. "_Skoodge_? He's alive?" Purple said in disbelief. "I thought he was eaten by the Hogulus on Hobo 13." Red said also in disbelief.

"Huh…well I guess we'll have to try to kill him again." Purple said. It showed Dib showing up and pointing at the dead alien. It also had audio so they could hear everything said. "It's big head!" Red pointed out. "Hah! He still has a big head." Purple added. "So they killed the assassins' assistant? I wanted to do that." Purple said. You could see them all leave besides the Irkens and robots. You could see Zim dragging the dead Irken down his labs broken elevator. He detached the PAK and you could see Zim with goggles on and with a small tool, he adjusted a few things and it went off. The tallest stared blankly at the screen. "Well…it's the help of those two others that's for sure." Red said.

"Yeah, guess they'll also be on the 'to kill' list." Purple said as he prepared for a sip of soda. The screen went back to the Irken symbol. The two Tallests just leaned back and enjoyed their nachos and sodas as the new assassins had gotten their new assignment.

**BACK IN THE GENERAL AREA OF THE GOOD OLE MILKY WAY, IN THE GENERAL AREA OF THE GOOD OLE PLANET EARTH, IN THE GENEARL AREA OF GOOD OLE AMERIACA, IN SOME GOOD OLE STATE, IN SOME TOWN IN A GOOD OLE SKOOL in room 106:**

We see the same sight as we saw last time, Ivi looking like she has a muscle spasm, Dib looking like his brain was removed, the regular kids staring at the two new students who were looking at the spazing Ivi and brain less looking Dib who weren't really looking anywhere. The two kids looked as frightened as ever. Pluto was trying to hold back a silent laugh, and Zim was recovering from his laughter which the class and Miss. Bitters had gotten used to. Skoodge was just minding his own business. "Class…these two DOOMED children will be your new class mates, this is Blair and Ike." Miss. Bitters said in her always bitter tone.

Ike had fair skin, an average height, neatly cut brown hair and green eyes. He was in a forest green T-shirt and cakey pants on, he had basic sneakers on and a pleasant smile. Blair was an also fair skinned girl with auburn curly bobbed hair and brown-ish-red tinted eyes. She had purple little bows on each side of her head. She was in a lavender crew neck tank top with a light almost pink red long sleeved one under it and also some khaki pants with purple ballet flats.

"I'm Ike and I hope we can be great friends." He said all nice like. Torque coughed and you could hear him say in-between the two coughs; "Coughcoughfahgcoughcough" A few kids laughed and some tried to hide their laughter, Zim just wondered what that meant. "I'm Blair, and I hope you can stop laughing at Ike." She said in a sweet voice. Ivi was twitching and staring at the two people. Dib was still leaned back bloody dirty and gurgling. Ike and Blair looked around wondering where to sit. "YOU AND YOU!" Miss Bitters pointed at two random kids in the back who looked up like 'oh dear god I'm gonna die'. "You're going to the underground classroom." She yelled, and all the students except for the new ones acted like it was normal. The two random students fell out of their seats and into 'underground classroom' which most slightly smart kids in the class suspected to be a fiery portal to hell.

Ivi started to giggle at the misfortune of her fellow classmates. She then stomp her foot unnaturally fast creating a small crack in the tiled floor. Ike and Blair seemed real freaked out by her and Dib and Zims actions. Dibs head had flopped almost all the way backwards, his head was upside down facing Pluto. She looked up and put one finger on his fore head and tilted it up to a reasonable angle while his saliva spilled all over his dried bloody and dirty shirt. It was so dirty that you couldn't see the neutral smiley face on it anymore.

She shook her head and resumed her writing. No one could EVER get to see what she was writing…EVER. Ike and Blair went over to their seats that were right next to each other making sure to avoid the main three 'crazy ones'. Ivi had just now stopped her stomping and now there was a larger crater in the tiled floor. She was now looking around nervously and shaking like she had gotten the chills a lot. We're not going to go into her mind, why? You don't want to know what's up there at the moment. Miss Bitters was doing what she always does…Doom doom doom doom doom doom DOOOOOOOMMMM doom doom. Ike and Blair seemed to be 'paying attention' to every doom she said while rattle snake noises sometimes filled the room.

Dib continued to go in and out of regular yet slobbery Dib and brain less gurgling Dib. Ivi looked paranoid and occasionally grasped her head and closed her eyes. Zim doodled a bit, Pluto wrote, Skoodge scrapped some paint off of his desk while the rest of the class ether zoned out, went into a hypnotic trance, or in the girls case stare at Skoodge scrape paint off his desk real bored. Probably reflecting in the insanity that happened… probably.

A RING-LING-A-LING! It was lunch now. Ivi had leaped up to the florescent light fixture when the bell rang. The crowd of kids swarmed out like every day. Leaving Dib, Zim, Ivi, Pluto, Skoodge, Blair, and Ike in the class room. Ivi grabbed her books and balanced them on her head like it wasn't anything. Dib was snapped temporarily out of his brainless trance. He stumbled up from his seat and almost dropped his book due to his weak grip. All the non-messed up people just grabbed their books and walked out. Ivi followed going in front and sometimes in the back. She seemed to be looking out for something that never was there. The two new students went their own way very perky. Which freaked a few kids out.

They walked to the lunch room and to their basic table. Gaz had met up with them in the halls. Dib had fallen many times so Pluto had dragged him by his hair like a handle. They were at the moment sitting in silence with occasional murmurs of Ivi. "Are you gonna eat anything?" a sudden voice made them all snap their heads to the source; Ike, with Blair right next to him. They were at the end of the table nearest Pluto and Dib, with trays of moving muck and goo that dripped off the sides. They had expecting expressions on their faces. The group gave the coldest, iciest, stares that screamed 'get away or I'll kill you.' Ike and Blair kept their expecting faces, and it was an official stare down.

Once it was going on for more than 40 seconds the room noticed and all turned to watch. Gaz had won the staring contest every single time the skool had held a compotation for it. No one blinked or made a move. All was silent, and surprisingly Ivi was paying attention. One of the cow boy enthusiasts played the western showdown music on their phone, you know the 'doo doo doo doo doo, wah wah wah' kind. Blair's left eye twitched and Ike started to get cold sweat. The group stayed in their statue like positions while giving the duo the evil eye, except for Dib who had fallen backwards onto the floor. About 7 minutes passed and the duo couldn't take it anymore, so they blinked. The room erupted in a "WHOOA!" From many and the music stopped.

The two disappeared somewhere in the room and everyone went back to their activities.

**Okay I'm gonna give you a bit of Ivis mind:**

I was at my table and all the people at it were silent which creeped me out that I could still here close voices! I heard one person that was real say to another real person; "I think she's been on them pills." I kept hearing people whisper such things like "I bet she's a stoner." "You think I can ask her where she gets her drugs?" "Is she a pill popper?" Ever sense the crazy me thing happened my senses had been heightened to the annoyance point…speaking of ears and point…my ears were pointy now like a little elf! I sure hope the RPG nerds don't come over here. Something was telling me to jump up, a tiny voice sort of like a leaf! Another was all like 'noouuuee you need to hide under the window sill!' it sounded like those pink and blue unicorns from Charlie the Unicorn. No not Charlie TEH Unicorn that's totally different!

I heard the voices but saw no source, I kept looking but to no avail…UURAGHRA! I really wanted to grab a brick from the wall across from me. I looked right and saw past Pluto and to the garbage can on the right wall. I saw a tiny thing or creature coming from it, I opened my naturally black outlined eyes at it, I had seen it in my imagination last night, I had a typing competition with him, her, THING! It was a small little furry-ish blue-ish orange-ish thing, I know orange is the opposite of blue BUT I CAN IMAGINE IF I WANT SO SHUT UP! He had two or maybe three eyes that were like a-like a almost a-a-a-a-a-a-a walnut color! Yessss my precious…ehemAHURG! And some stubby nub appendages like Minnimooses nubs of doom but more like arms and legs. He had a round head also…WHAT ELESE KIND OF HEAD WOULD HE HAVE! He looked up from falling on his face and waved at me. I continued to stare with a blank expression on my face.

Eventually someone had poked my shoulder and I yelled and flailed like anyone would. It was just Pluto with her bag n' stuff. She motioned the 'gotta go' signal. NO NOT THE JHON! I made an anime face with the purply stuff on my forehead and a sweat drop by my head and big eyes. "OOOOooooooOOHH!" I said like any person would…sort of…no. I grabbed my uneaten bag of food and chucked it at the trash can where the little guy was, I missed and it went in the trash can. I pouted and lugged my bag back to class. All the others besides Zim were all tired and had black circles around their eyes, as did I. I sat back in my seat which now had strange markings on it due to my excessive scratching at it. It wasn't English or Irken. The only two languages I know…SO WHAT WERE they?

I could somehow slightly understand them. One voice was different than the rest up in dere. It had hints of demon-like tones and hints of sweet and soothing tones, almost like a nice lil angel! Even though I never believed in that kind of stuff, AND STILL DON'T! It was ever so faint and saying just a teeny bit of the scratched words. Just small tid bits like: "You will hsyegdyghndh." And "Hterfgsninoqjh will become uwhduiji with the uhsihhdwijd." And stuff like that…YAY! I have brain words! I started to "WHIP MAH HAIR BACK N' FORTH, I WHIP MAH HAIR BACK N' FORTH!" in my seat. I paid no mind to how long my hair actually was and apparently whipped some in the face with it. Remember my hair reaches my waist so that's some damn long hair. I stopped and let my hair be windblown style and I nervously fumbled with my button necklace as I repeated the inscribed language on my desk that I somehow know but never understood completely. Ehhehh.

**NOW OUTTA THAT MIND AND ONTO PLUTOS!:**

I wasn't paying any mind to Ivi or Dib cause trying to make them at least slightly sane would be all in vain. So I just sat in my seat and wrote. What, you ask? Well I'm never going to tell… just like I never intended to tell my other secret about why I can't speak. But that's for another time. Right now is what I tend to pay attention to. We were in math right now and like every math class Walter was staring at me write. I never looked up, but I could still tell he was. I sometimes just looked at the floor with a look that almost looked like I was about to turn his way, and then his stare went away until I looked back at my paper.

It was kind of funny though. I almost wanted to silently laugh. But I didn't, cause then Miss Bitters would probably notice and get enraged that a small bit of happiness was occurring inside her classroom."!" Ivi had apparently been holding back a screech while I was thinking all that and just now let it out. The windows shattered and I was showed in glass, as was all the people on the window row and Dib who luckily had face planted into his desk before. I looked up after it all fell and shook the glass out of my hair and off my back, some kids complained that they had some glass in their skin, but I obviously couldn't do such a useless thing.

"IVI!" Miss Bitters yelled at Ivi who was looking frightened at something in the corner that wasn't there. "NGHAY!" Dib sort of yelled in a way that sort of sounded like an old toothless man. "DIB! You two are acting crazier than usual today!" She snapped. "We can always send Dib too The Crazy House For Boys, but we don't have connections to The Crazy House for Girls, Miss Bitters." Zeta said with her hand up, and holding blood inside her ear with the other. Me and Skoodge the two that were next to Ivi were twitching from the loud noise. I slowly turned as did he and we exchanged 'Holey shit that just happened' looks from behind Ivi who was looking frozen. "ARUGH! FLARULF! GRNOOSHISHMISH!" Ivi started to say gibberish which irritated Bitters.

"SILENCE!" She snapped as thunder stormed. Zim was pinching that space between his eyes where the bridge of his nose would be if he were human. Ivi glared directly at Miss Bitters. She jumped up on her desk in a second. "MAKE ME! Ya old HAG!" She yelled as a growl emitted from the corner she had been staring at in fear. Gasps filled the room, I even gasped. Bitters glared and reached for the 'underground classroom' buttin on her desk in a threatening way. Another gasp filled the room. Ivi held her place. I put a hand over my unspeaking mouth. She continued to growl as if she were what she was last night. Miss Bitters pushed the button and Ivis desk went out from under her.

**(A/N: Oh me! Oh my! What shall happen next! Well in order to figure that question out… review like there's no tomarrah! Anyhows…Its fun to make cliffies even if they are an evil thing. But TV shows do it movies with sequels do it, like the newest harry potter. Yet people still love 'em. BTW I LOVED the Deathy Hallows part one! If you haven't seen it yet then get it on NETFLIX! Cause it's so worth it…I'm a harry potter nerd OKAY! Anyhow! Review and stuff and I'll try to write fast…but you know fingers can only move so fast so no promises.)**


	16. Lets just call it crazy

**(A/N: I know I know I know…I've been dead for like months….And I apologize for my absence…so here's a 4,000 something word chapter for you! 'Bout as long as they usually are…I was just lazy and never got around to editing or being okay with it…I was just iffy about the plot of it but I'm over it now…I hope you like! I really do…please…if you don't I'll be sad… So here ya go! The, what is it? Like 16****th**** chapter of What!**

***Directs to read on with many hand gestures***

**Gaz's POV:**

I was taking a few notes in my horrible class, while my way too happy teacher wrote on the chalk board. When I heard a loud yell of Miss Bitters. I paused my writing and the teacher paused her blabbering and looked at the wall in the direction of the class. I seemed to be the only one besides her who was noticing anything. After the yell that sounded like a screech I heard breaking glass and whines. I smirked and shook my head down. I knew who it was and didn't mind one bit if she had hurt someone. I continued to take notes and the teacher continued to write and blabber.

I just continued. Yet again I heard something; a yell down the hall. The teacher just ignored it thinking some kid was playing a prank. Then another yell. I just tried to ignore it and deal with another day of skool.

**General POV:**

Miss bitters pushed the button to make the desk move out of the way to reveal a fiery hole. It didn't used to be fiery until sixth grade. As they get older she gets meaner and steps up her dommy-ness. In somewhat super speed Ivi had done a perfect split while her legs were just as long as the hole itself so she could stay above it. Yet the flames were licking her feet she ignored it, even with the smell of burning rubber. "Tuhh" She scoffed with still manic eyes. "…you didn't think you could _really _get rid of me THAT easily, now did ja Miss B?" She said while she crossed her arms and smirked at her doomy teacher. The room filled with darkness and Miss Bitters face lurked around the room. Most of the people in the room cowered in the corner or huddled with friends, the only light in the room was the fire under Ivis feet.

Pluto was sheltered under her note book by putting it over her head like a roof and curling up in her chair. The hole closed and Ivi stood in the place in front of her desk which had moved back into place. Miss Bitters face had suddenly appeared in front of Ivi and she didn't flinch a bit. Her bitter old wrinkly face was twisted into a snarl filled with utter rage towards the **–cant believe I'm typing this horrible word-** 'Tween'. Suddenly her rage filled face whipped away in a regular bitter look. The darkness disappeared and Miss Bitters was standing in her usual hunched over posture in front of her. "I'll give you one more chance, _Harrison." _She spat Ivi's last name with venom and hatred dripping from each letter._ "_But you WILL be sent to the principal's office! If he doesn't give you enough doom then you'll get it from me!" Miss Bitters snapped.

The students in the room were all shocked at Miss Bitters' mercy to the craziest girl in skool. Ivi just smirked in that way that everyone hates. "NOW OUT! The rest of you get back in your seats!" She snapped at them. Ivi just casually walked out with the occasional twitch here and there. Zim was frustrated by all the set-backs and disturbances that could jeopardize the plan. But he was a determined Irken and never gave up on something he had put his mind to. Especially taking over Earth.

**Skoodge's POV:**

I had resumed my picking of the paint. My disguise was actually not all holographic, parts were mechanical parts were powered by me. It could all fold up into a tiny watch sized device. I sighed as I scratched the paint off my desk. I had no idea how the paint had gotten there, but it was and it annoyed me so I scratched it off. It was still weird to be 'taller' in a way. It felt like I was taller because I was on robot legs and inside the robot legs was a treadmill so I could walk and stuff. But it wasn't like the ones in those gyms with all the machines that humans use in weird ways to get stronger. Humans…heheh…weird spices. I am still trying to figure out why those three humans or… well…two humans and one half human. Keep coming over. I am starting to guess it has to do with a plan of Zims, but why would they willingly have anything to do with Zims plans?

I was snapped out of my oddly deep thoughts by a yell somewhere in the halls. I raised a holographic eyebrow as my head had lifted off of my hand which was propping up my head. No one but Zim Pluto and I paid any attention to it. I heard it again. It was defiantly in one of the hall rooms near here.

**We go to Ivi in the halls after she left:**

She closes the class room door behind her with a now evil smirk. She looked at a direct spot on the floor like something was there. She smiled at it and walked along. She appeared to be a tad saner now. But inside her head it was a catastrophe. She had made it down the halls to the principal's office and pushed on the pull door. She got real mad at it pushed forcefully now. It didn't budge. She clenched her fists and glared at the door. She took a few steps back and ran at the door at full speed, but stopped right in front of it. And pulled it open. She walked in the reception area of it with an entirely bored lady typing away on an old looken computer. She glanced up. She stopped typing with a slack jaw and half closed eyes.

She drew in a large breath as Ivi looked at her in question with her very odd eyes, odd as in busy and just plain weird cause of their glow and along with her loss of sleep black circles. "You can go in…hhhhh." The lady said slowly and slightly slurred, she looked back down at the computer and swiftly typed away again while a tiny bit of drool hung down from her still open mouth. Ivi's right eye squinted with a weirded out look. She shrugged and walked over to the windowless door that had a sign on it that said; Principle Thompson.

She turned the knob and walked into the quite dark room, she shifted her eyes around to scan what she could see of the room. She twitched like she had gotten the chills again. She closed the door and walked to a chair that was slightly lit up by an unseen source of light. A bit more light appeared to the desk in front of her, just enough to see the silhouette of a man and a creature in his lap. "Ivi… is it?" He asked. She stared blankly at him then nodded rapidly then stopped and continued to stare blankly. The principles eyes were showing sort of like the swollen eye ball networks cameras do. "Right…well it seems you have been sent here because you talked back to your teacher in an unacceptable way. Is that correct?" He said while petting the creature in his lap. She nodded still blank in the face but busy in the mind. She tilted her head to the left and held the top of her head with her arms on top of it.

The principle raised one eyebrow at this. "Anyhow. For this action you will have _five months _detention, were going to put you on lunch duty…And we're going to bring your parents here." He said in an intimidating way. She kept her position and blinked. "Mm hm." She said in way that sounded like Gir. "In fact we have called your parents and they are about here." He said trying to make her flinch. She stared blankly at him with her arms over her head while her hands grasped the other elbow. He got a bit mad at her for not acting like a normal girl and freaking out at the fact that she was in trouble.

The door opened and in came Mr. and Ms. Harrison with concerned faces. They sat down in the chair on each side of her. Ivi still keeping position. "What's going on here Ivi" Her dad asked while looking all like a dad would in a situation like this. She didn't break her position just darted her eyes towards him. "What does it look like father?" She said in a way way different voice from anything she had ever used…and she uses a lot of different voices. It was soft and not really coming from just her. This creeped out the adults. "Well anyhow." Her mom said. "What happened?" She asked the principle. "The young Miss here spoke back to her teacher in a _very _unacceptable way." He said. "Ivi…what did you call her." Her dad asked.

Ivi dropped one of her arms and put her index finger to her chin, put her arm back to where it was before, and opened her mouth to speak. "I called her an old hag." She said simply. Her parents were shocked at the answer. "What could have led you to say that?" Her mother asked. "Uh…well I screeched, and she got mad at me for making the windows break, she told me to, and I quote 'SILANCE!' when I was yelling gibberish, and so I said, also and I quote; 'MAKE ME! Ya old HAG!' and then she tried to send me to the underground classroom but I escaped the fall and got detention." She recapped with a smile at the end and her hands down off her head and it up straight now.

Her parents stared at her like she had a gross worm crawling on her face. "I think you should think about group therapy." The principle spoke up. "Possibly." Her father replied. Ivi glared in one side of the room and Principle Thompson widened his eyes shifting from her and the spot she was glaring at. "I suggest you should see the councilor." He said trying to get them out. Ivi clutched the arm of the chair making splinters come out of it as it cracked a bit. "Sure thing Principle Thompson." Her father said as they got up. Ivi continued to glare, until her mother tugged a bit on her skinny arm. She snapped out of it and got up with an 'I'm on to you' look to her Principle.

They left and he let out a huge breath of air and held his head up with his hand. "That was a close one…don't you agree?" He asked someone in the darkness. A tad bit of light went on their and showed three men's silhouette's "Yes yes entirely." One said. "I agree." One said in an Indian accent. "Mmhm." One said in a Wolverine way.

We show Ivi leaving and going into the councilors. _Geeze! Therapy won't help, as long as I got a little What in me then I'll always be a little like this. If only they knew. _She thought as they went in. They started talking about things that Ivi had no interest in, and she zoned out while looking into the eyes of the kitty on the poster hanging from a tree with the words 'Hang in there!' under it. She only really heard one phrase, and that was; "May I suggest the crazy House for Girls." That snapped her out of it while looking straight ahead. "We already have one student who has to go to the Boys one regularly. So it shouldn't be too hard." The skool councilor said.

"Well which student?" Her dad asked. "Ah…Dib Membrane…shame that the Professors son has to be insane." He said. That snapped up the parents. "Ivi…you never told us that." Linda said as she reached for Ivi's shoulder. But Ivi pushed it away. "It doesn't matter about that, you said you would send me to…THAT PLACE?" She said getting mad. "Sweetie. It was only a suggestion." Her mother said trying to calm her. "So what if you take it?" She asked with her head down ward and casting a scary shadow on her face. "What?" Her dad asked. "What if you actually send me to that place? Would it help? Or would it feed it? What would every one think of you?" She asked in a dark tone. They looked at her in fear. "Well you don't know what it would-"-her father was cut off by her. "Membrane can get away with it cause he's famous and a genius, your just people susceptible to judgment."She continued getting angrier with every word. "If you send me there, then it'd be bad for you…for the world…I wouldn't be the one punished." She said real dark and spooky like.

"Who would?" Mr. Benny asked leaning a bit on his desk while shaking. She snapped her head to him. "You would." She said and in an instant she had his neck in her hand. He screamed. Her bangs were covering one glowing green eye and just showing the other while most of her face was shaded in black. "Ivi! Get back here this instant young lady!" Her mother demanded all motherly. Ivi just raised her fist aimed at Mr. Benny's face. Her dad came and tried to pull her off him. But she was staying put. She lunged her fist at full speed to his face and hit with force. He fell to the left since she hit him from the right and landed on the floor with knocked out teeth and a punch mark like in cartoons.

She stood on the desk still glaring like a robot down at him. He grabbed a _Life Alert_ looking thing and pushed it. She jumped down and pulled her leg back and kicked him in the guts. He screamed again. Her parents just cowered in fear of their daughter's crazy strength in the corner.

**Back in class:**

They were all doing what the class usually does; Dib being brainless, Pluto writing, Skoodge scratching at paint, Zim thinking, dudes zoning out, girls staring at Skoodge, Miss Bitters being doomy. All was mostly normal besides the empty seat and broken window. They heard two screams and looked up, as in the whole class looked up a bit. (Quite a surprise actually.) Soon after they could see out the broken window a Crazy Alert van pulled up in front of the skool. A few questioned it, Miss Bitters hadn't called them for Dib, very few students made the connection, besides Pluto, Zim, and Skoodge, Dib would have if he could pay attention.

They went inside in their armor-like protection, there were about four and all had tazer stick things. They instinctively went to room 106, with odd looks from everyone. "Wrong room." Miss Bitters said. "But isn't he the…" One said pointing to Dib. "Yes but he's not the one that was called for…but you can still take him…" she said bitterly like everything she says. They shrugged and snatched his head up. And put him in a strait jacket, he just gurgled and Zim smirked triumphantly. They left the room and went down the hall.

**Back in the councilor's office:**

Ivi was about to strike again when the guys came in. They immanently snatched at her arms but she was quick and snuck out of them, they tried using an automatic strait jacket…but she ripped it. But finally got her after a bit of fighting. They got her in a strait jacket and her parents were all scared. They went out and the kids in class 106 were all watching from the broken window. Even Zim and Skoodge, Pluto had no choice due to her being in a window seat. The three's jaws hung open when they saw Ivi struggling with rage in the strait jacket and the beefy men's huge hands. Zim face palmed as he shook his head down ward. _Damn it Ivi…_Pluto thought. The students were murmuring many things about the scene before them. Some saying; "She doesn't need to go to the Crazy House, she needs rehab." Others; "I always knew she would end up going there." And; "Serves her right."

As the vans left the class went back to their desks and back to their actives. Miss Bitters had gone back to her things and the room was freezing due to cold winter air coming in. The Harrisons went to their car while Linda Harrison silently teared up about her daughter being in a mental facility. After skool they met up with Gaz in the halls. "Where's Ivi?" She asked. Zim, Skoodge and Pluto looked a bit grim at her. She pieced together the running in the halls and yells and lowered her head. It wasn't like she had died. But she would be there for awhile, and treated different way different causing limitations to her freedom. Such as over protective parents, making the plan for world domination take longer, cause she is the key to having an effective army.

They walked home in silence for the same reason they had been silent at lunch. They all went to Zims house like usual, but while passing Ivi's house you could hear cries and sobs. Pluto shook her head down ward as they passed. They got to Zims base and the three went down stairs and Skoodge stayed up stairs with Gir and Minimoose. Gir had noticed the missing girl in green and looked like a sad little kid to Skoodge as he sat on the couch. "Where's Ivies?" He asked genuinely confused.

For Gir once a routine occurred he noticed the changes in them. But that was about the most he noticed while not in duty mode. "In an insane asylum." Skoodge said while flipping channels. "WHoooOOoo!" He said existed. "When will mah dance partner be back huh!" He asked jumping up and down in anticipation. "Dunno…awhile." He said settling on the movie channel which was playing the Bewitched movie…don't ask. Gir's face dropped as did his arms. "Whhaaaaaatttt?" He asked all sad.

"Yeah, you heard me." He said. Then he got a weird look on his face. "Wait…_ 'Dance partner'_?" He asked him. Gir's hands were clasped together in front of him and looking down at them. "Giiirrrr?" He asked trying to get him to speak. "Whhhaaattt?" He asked mimicking Skoodge. "What do you mean by dance partner?" He asked raising an 'eye brow'. "Noting…" He said glancing up from his hands. "Oh I think you do." He said. "Come on spill." He said. Gir dropped his hands and looked up at him with a stubborn face. "MM mmm!" He said as he had his mouth shut tight and shook his head along with his torso.

"Come ON!" Skoodge said a bit angry. "NOO!" Gir said as he started to dash of to the kitchen. Skoodge leaped off the couch and chased him. "TELL ME!" He yelled as they ran around. "NO!" Gir screeched as he jumped off the bookshelf which was for decoration knocking it over as he did, and Skoodge just missing it. Minnimoose watched the movie as they did this, he made a 'wait a minute' look, and floated down to the remote on the couch, he pushed the volume button a few times with his tiny nubby leg-arm-thing and made a satisfied face.

We cut away to the labs. Pluto continues to work on the weapons like an industrial machine on overdrive. Gaz was immersed in a study looking area of the large room which they all worked in, with tables and easels of maps and roads and strategy plans around her. And Zim was looking like a mad scientist with random things he does that could possibly help (or not) the plan.

They were all silent as they were totally absorbed in their work. They never really worried about their home work 'cause three were like geniuses, and the forth is like a…like a…not quite a genius but slightly above average IQ…a visionary! Yeah…we'll go with that. This went on for a few hours and it got late so Pluto and Gaz picked up their stuff and went towards the elevator, Zim came with them and all was silent. None ever really spoke when Ivi wasn't there, she always has stuff up in that messed up cluttered head of hers. If not speaking she would hum a tiny tune. But she was in an insane asylum now, and who knows how long she'd be there.

"See ya." Zim said as they were almost at the door. That was the first thing he had said since his evil laugh during class. They looked at him shocked. "Bye." Gaz said with her normal expression. Pluto nodded his way while putting two fingers on her right side forehead and pointing them at him and a 'so long' way. "Byea!" Skoodge said holding Gir in a head lock. Gir waved enthusiastically. "Nya." Minimoose squeaked towards them. They nodded and left.

Gaz and Pluto were now on the side walk in front of Zims base. "You know I never really thought about how odd Zims house really is…I mean two aliens, an insane robot, and a floating purple moose…who squeaks…pretty odd." Gaz said to Pluto. Pluto nodded while looking off a bit like 'yeah I never thought about that'. "Wanna stay over again?" Gaz just asked for the heck of it. Pluto shrugged and texted Gaz something, Gaz checked it. It read; 'Sure but I gotta check on something at my house first,' "Kay." Gaz said shoving her phone in her bag. Pluto nodded and Gaz walked towards her road and Pluto to where she had told them she lived.

**Ivi's POV:**

I was in the Crazy Alert van with a still out of it Dib. I was a tad better than this morning…but the voices were there. I sat as the van went over bumps and turns I fell with the gravity of the sharp turns. We were on a semi smooth and straight road now. So I sighed and sat up against the left wall. Dib was lying on his back with his feet on the right wall. I shook my head a bit. Suddenly we took a sharp left turn and Dib went flying towards me. I let out a small scream and closed my eyes awaiting impact. When he hit it was like getting hit by a cannon at just a few feet away.

But larger and not just my stomach. His big head hit my head, and his leg had kicked my shin, his straitjacket covered torso and arms hit me in the gut. But lucky for me my left leg had hit his no-no square so HAH! I never felt the gravity shift back down to regular. I heard a few 'What happened?' s and people struggling. I sighed. We had crashed…great. I let out a huge sigh. "Hey hey…Ivi…look forward…like right now." A voice in my head said. I did just that and saw Dib…on top of me…I screeched and rolled slightly to the left and he slid off. I made a really grossed out face and squirmed around trying to stand or at least sit up.

The door opened and I snapped my head toward it. I saw the armored guy's feet and I rolled out. I was in battle mode now, almost like a video game character and the voices are the controllers. I did a roundhouse kick and the all fell, I did a break dance move I had learned from Gir to get to my feet. And I ran for it. I saw we were on a wood surrounded road and near the two mental facilities. I just ran about halfway down the long driveway of the buildings, I closed my eyes trying to concentrate, eventually I could and could run faster than ever before down the road. I zipped into the woods in a blur. I knew it would be awhile if they found me so I decided to stop and take a breather. I slowed down to a small jog and stopped. Panting I leaned up against a near-by tree as I turned my head upwards and closed my eyes.

As I did that I saw all sorts of things before me. I don't think I could put them into words so let's just say it's crazy. I felt a huge hand around my neck lifting me off the forest floor. I snapped my eyes open and saw a very angry beefy guard snarling at me like an angry bull with a red face. His hand squeezed my neck slightly restricting my air-ways threatening to choke me. I glared at him as my legs thrashed around sadly not making any contact with anything, but air. He smirked and brought me back to the crash site holding me away from him like I was gonna give him a deadly virus or something. I saw one held Dib's hair much like Pluto had. And he walked to the Crazy House for Boys. As for me, we turned to the left road in the fork of the driveway leading to a very similar facility known as The Crazy House for Girls. My eyes widened realizing how much security they had here.

The one thought I had when the doors closed behind me and the guard was; I'm doomed…

**(A/N: Dere! See? Did ja? Huh? Well if you did and have something to say about it then…REVIEW! And I'll love you forever! **_Maybe__**…**_**I know JUST where the story is going now so next chapter will be up WAY sooner than this one was…it'll move faster the faster you review…so go hit that button and type anything as simple as; I like it make more! Go ahead it won't bite…Till next time I'm Gimfc and this has been What.)**


	17. ON A WHAAATT?

**(A/N:**

**SORRYYYYYYYYY! Uhh long time no see? Eheheh… Lifes been upside down and back all over again! But thanks to a reminder on my DA from X-tremeFighter2000, I'm BAAACKK! *Laughs mischievously* I will be RE-writing this whole thing! But fret not my dear readers, all the essential content ( violence, creepy-ness, Zim-y-ness, humor, Fuuun ect.) will remain as well as the story line! So basically just a fixed up version! It's been what? Six months or so? Eheheheh! *sweat drops* Anyhow…let'sgetoffthesubjectofmyabsence… **

**I will be putting the story on Hiatus…is that how you spell it? I dunno but ya get the point…I won't be updating for even LONGER! But it'll be worth it! I'll come back with a shiny-er newer cleaned up version on the story…with perhaps a new name…perhaps….But with all the stuff you love! Well I'm gonna start on it, come back when it's NEEEWWW!**

**Love you guys! Even ones that make no sense…. . **

**SEE YOU THEN!~Gimfc |:~]**


End file.
